A X Deadly X Interest
by 15x6x4-ever
Summary: Sachi has always lived a boring life. Desperate for a thrill she decides to join the Hunter Exam in search of interesting and unique people. Will she bite off more than she can chew when a certain magician catches her eye? In the Hunter Exam a deadly interest is born. HisokaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/:** Hello everyone and welcome to my first venture into the Hunter X Hunter universe! I've just recently started rewatching the series and I've once more fallen completely in love with everyone's favorite murder clown: Hisoka! As there can never be enough Hisoka fanfiction I've decided to give this a try. It should be noted that I intend for this to contain mature themes and that this is a HisokaXOC fiction. If you do not like either of these things than this is probably not the story for you. With that out of the way, let's get this party started!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, I am just putting my own spin on things for entertainment purposes._

* * *

 **A X Deadly X Interest**

 _Prologue_

I startled awake when I felt a burst of malicious aura, jumping to my feet and placing my back against the cold wall behind me in one fluid movement.

A quick scan of my surroundings revealed I was in no immediate danger and I let out a sigh of relief. None of the other hunter exam participants had even come close to the shadowed corner I had chosen for my respite. No one had noticed me reacting to the bloodlust either. In fact everyone seemed to be focused on an altercation happening on the other side of the cavernous room that served as the gathering point for this year's hunter exam.

Following their gazes my eyes landed on two men. One of them was on his knees, screaming as his arms disintegrated into tiny flower shaped sparks before his very eyes. The other man, a tall redhead in what looked like clown make-up and wearing a matching jester suit was smirking down at the first. He was clearly the source of the dreadful feeling and I felt my eyebrow rise in interest.

Focusing my nen to my eyes I took another look. His aura was remarkably strong and wild, tendrils of it extending all around the room. As I concentrated on the closest tendril numbers started taking shape in the purple mist. Before they could fully materialize, however, the man reigned in his aura and I cursed softly. 'So close.'

My focus once more turned to the man himself when he started speaking.

"Oh my, how peculiar. His arms seem to have vanished! No smoke and mirrors here. But do take care. If you bump into someone, you really should apologize". His voice was smooth as he drawled out the words, but there was a clear undercurrent of mockery accompanying his words. My interest was piqued even further when I noticed this. Not many people could cut of someone's limbs whilst retaining such a clear disregard for the other person but this man seemed to truly not care.

As if on cue the man took a sweeping bow and, with the flourish of a true magician finishing a performance, turned on his heel and walked off. He spared not a single backward glance for his victim.

I watched as he made his way through the masses of spectating hunter applicants, absently noting that their numbers had increased significantly in the time I'd spent sleeping, and had to suppress a smile as I saw several people trip over themselves in their haste to get out of the jester's way.

'This man… he is certainly very interesting. I would like to know more about him.' I smiled at the thought. The man was clearly very dangerous but then, wasn't that why I'd come here? To find unique, interesting people. A bit of danger was only to be expected. And I wasn't that helpless myself either.

I frowned, still that aura had been impressive and I had a feeling the jester hadn't even consciously tried to project it. If I was right I would hate to experience what a focused attempt would feel like.

'I will have to be careful then.' I concluded. I would wait to act until I felt I had enough information before approaching him. 'And speaking of information...' I watched as a short rotund man handed some cans of juice to a bunch of rookies. The man had earlier introduced himself as Tonpa: a veteran taking the hunter exam for the thirty-sixth time. While I had quickly decided I wanted nothing to do with the man his experience and faux helpful attitude might come in handy now.

I quickly patted myself down to make sure I looked presentable, frowning as I felt my damp leggings. 'They really could have chosen a nicer place to wait than some weird underground room with shitty ventilation' I grumbled internally. 'At least my leggings are black, so stains won't show as easily'.

My wardrobe had undergone a few changes as a result of my decision to participate in the exam and I was now glad for it. Where usually I preferred to wear dresses and shorts I had decided to take a more practical approach when picking my clothes for the exam. I now wore black combat boots, black leggings and a red, short sleeved t-shirt which fit snugly. A pair of black leather dagger sheathes strapped to my thighs completed the outfit. The formfitting ensemble might show more of my figure than I would otherwise be comfortable with but I'd figured that any loose clothing would get in the way when fighting.

Happy with my appearance I walked over to the rookie group and Tonpa. It was a young boy with big brown eyes and black hair who noticed my approach first. "Hi!" he said "I'm Gon, who are you?"

The others all looked up from their conversation. Besides the brown eyed boy-Gon and Tonpa there was also a blonde teen in a blue tabard and a young man with black hair wearing a suit. I suppressed a smirk when I noticed Tonpa was eyeing me warily, I suppose I should have been a little nicer when refusing his help previously.

As I came to a stop near the group I made sure to smile sunnily. "Hello there! My name is Sachi. I am a first time hunter applicant".

"Oh, this is also our first time! This here is Leorio and this is Kurapika. Oh, and this is Tonpa". Gon pointed first at the man in the suit and then at the blonde, before indicating Tonpa.

I smiled once more and nodded at the others. "Nice to meet you everyone."

The others returned the greeting, if a bit more subdued. I decided this was enough niceties and turned towards Tonpa. "Tonpa-san, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

The short man looked startled for a bit before a slimey smile overtook his face. "Of course! I love nothing better than helping new applicants."

I smiled an equally fake smile "That's great! You truly are so nice Tonpa-san."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in seeming embarrassment. "Ah, I try my best. Now what can I help you with?"

"Earlier there was this man, tall, red hair, clown make-up. Do you know who that is?"

Tonpa paled significantly. For some reason I felt like this might be the first sincere reaction of his I had seen so far. "A-ah, I know who that is yes. Actually we were just talking about him." The rookie-killer's eyes darted around suspiciously, his eyes lingering on the redheaded jester for a moment before resuming. "That man is extremely dangerous. His name is Hisoka, also known as the magician. He participated last year as well but was disqualified when he almost killed an examiner."

"Hisoka, huh?" I mused, glancing over at the magician myself and watching as he toppled a tower of playing cards.

"Yes. I would recommend you avoid him at all costs. Last time he incapacitated over twenty participants".

"Oh? Well thank you very much for the warning Tonpa-san. I will make sure to be very careful around him". I smiled another fake sincere smile and was about to leave again when a loud rumbling interrupted me. Turning around I saw a section of the wall had lifted, revealing a large, dark tunnel and a man standing in front of the newly revealed entrance.

The man in question was quite odd, with lilac hair and a curly moustache. Those features alone would not have warranted a description like odd perhaps, but the absence of a mouth sure did. Still it seemed the lack of a mouth did not hinder him in the slightest as he made an announcement:

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for hunter applicants has ended. The hunter exam will now begin!"

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's it for the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed and if you did please let me know. I love hearing from people. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated.

Also a note for those who might be waiting on my other stories: I plan to resume and finish _Smile for me_ soon, so keep an eye out for that!

xXx Mai1564


	2. Chapter 2

**A x Deadly x Interest: Chapter 2**

 **An/:** Hi guys and welcome to the second installment of A x Deadly x Interest! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert, it's always encouraging to hear from y'all : ) This is a pretty fast update but then again I'm still totally falling for Hisoka again. Found a great song to use as inspiration as well: Pretty little Psycho by Porcelain Black (I prefer the nightcore for a lil' extra pep but the original is great as well). It just fits his character so well imo. Anyways, enough rambling for now, enjoy the chapter! xXxMai

* * *

We had been running for about two hours now. After Satotz (as I'd learned the mouthless examiner was called) had appeared he had quickly urged us to follow him and then took off running. We'd already covered a distance of around 30 miles if my estimates were correct, and we didn't look to be stopping any time soon.

I sighed softly, I didn't mind the running but the dreary surroundings weren't exactly fun to look at. My eyes trailed to the broad back of the jester running along a little ways to the front alone, no one wanted to be anywhere near the man after his little display earlier. 'Now that would be fun...' I sighed once more, a little louder. 'I'm not ready to confront him though.' A pout took over my face.

Suddenly I grinned as I realized something. 'Just because I can't play with him.. doesn't mean there aren't any other interesting people around!'

After all, I mused, this was the Hunter exam. People from all over the world came here to test their skills! Surely there would be more than one person with potential here.

Humming now I took a better look at the applicants surrounding me. I was running towards the front of the pack so surely the people around me had to be some of the stronger applicants. There had to be someone fun here besides the jester, preferably a little less dangerous as well.

I surveyed the other applicants. Running a little ahead and to the right of me there was a man with a large amounts of pins sticking out of his head. His skin was grayish and there was something very stiff about the way he moved. I decided he looked interesting but also very _wrong_ somehow. I wouldn't bother him just yet I decided, though I'd keep an eye on him.

Glancing backwards I saw the rookies from before were also still keeping up, although it looked like Leorio was having some trouble. 'Hmm they might be fun and friendly, but I have no interest in children really. Maybe later.'

I turned back towards the front, scanning the other applicants and swiftly evaluating and eliminating most, before finally someone caught my eye.

'Gotcha!' I thought, speeding up a little until I fell into pace with a tall, bald young man in a ninja outfit. I had no clue who this was but the exotic outfit, though black, had caught my attention. He also seemed to have no trouble with the exercise as well, which meant he had at least some skill.

"Hi there," I chirped "My name is Sachi who are you?"

The man looked up from his running without breaking pace, not at all surprised at my sudden appearance. "Hey, I'm Hanzo. I'm a ninja."

"Cool." I replied. We continued running in comfortable silence for a while.

"Soo," I began once more "why did you decide to take the Hunter exams Hanzo?"

"Ah, I want to become a hunter so I can find the Hermit's scroll. It is said that it is hidden in an area the normal public doesn't have access to." I noted he had no trouble responding to me, even though Satotz had increased the already brutal pace we were running at once more.

'I was right to keep an eye on him then' I thought, 'but really isn't that a little too much information for a ninja to reveal so casually? I thought they were supposed to be all secretive and shit. ' I fought the urge to sweat drop.

"That sounds exciting." I said instead, smiling at the ninja.

"Sure is!" He replied with a laugh. "And you? What are you here for?"

"Ah, I'm not entirely sure yet" I confessed, feeling a bit sheepish. "I heard the exam was a good place to find interesting people so I decided to check it out, but I haven't really made plans for what I'll do if I pass."

Hanzo seemed to consider this for a moment. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." He said with a confident smile.

I smiled an answering grin "Thanks."

* * *

Another hour passed by like this. Hanzo and I would talk sometimes, exchanging small tidbits about our daily lives every now and again, just running in companionable silence the rest of the time. I learned that he was a ninja of the Hidden Cloud and that he had been training for as long as he could remember. In return I told him about my parents and my boring life in the country. I left out some details of course, such as the fact that my father was an ex-hunter and my training in nen, but all in all it was a pleasant conversation.

I decided I liked Hanzo, he was very straightforward and seemed like a practical sort. He was also very confident in his skills which made me curious to see how skilled he really is.

I looked around, no one was watching us and Hanzo himself was completely focused on the road ahead.

Deciding I could take a little risk I gradually directed my nen to my eyes. Feeling I had gathered enough I then focused my gaze on Hanzo, making sure not to turn my head too far so he wouldn't notice.

At first it looked like nothing would happen but then slowly misty numbers started taking shape around the ninja. There weren't a lot of them but that was to expected. After all I had only known him for a little while and I lacked quite a bit of the information that was needed for my nen to create a more accurate assessment.

Focusing in on the numbers, which were becoming clearer by the second, the first thing I noticed was the lack of one that defined his nen ability, even when I consciously tried to conjure one. 'He likely doesnt know nen yet then' I observed, feeling slightly disappointed. 'Then again father did say nen training is usually only reserved for those who have passed the exam already.'

Concentrating on the numbers that I could see, I found a few which represented his physical abilities, which was no surprise. After all our conversations and interactions thus far had centered mostly around working out. Out of those number the clearest and lightest was the one representing his endurance, though I could see the number was still changing slightly, altering itself whenever new information was obtained. Still it was decently high, hovering around a 55/100 currently. Above average then at the very least I concluded.

It had taken me quite a while before I understood how to interpret the numbers my nen gave me. Unlike a set scale the scores my nen returned to me were ever changing rather than set in stone. A 60 one day might go down to 55 the next then back up to 65 as new information was revealed. This is because my nen uses my own experiences as a reference point. I always envision it as a large equation that is made up out of countless variables. Some I know and some I don't and need to guess. The more time I spend with a person and the more information I gather about them, the more variables which can be accurately entered into the equation, resulting in less guess work and more accurate predictions. Of course it wasn't actually me filling in the equation, my nen did this automatically if I focused hard enough.

As well as the actual number the color and sharpness of a number were also important in its interpretation I'd found: numbers which were dark and misty represented factors that I did not have enough information about. Brightly colored, sharply defined numbers on the other hand were far more likely to be accurate appraisals of a person's skill.

Glancing back at Hanzo I searched for the number I was most interested in: the number representing his overall potential. Unlike the other numbers, which were all scored out of a hundred, potential always went up to a 1000. When I'd first noticed the odd range it had confused me, but eventually I'd guessed it was because potential is such a broad concept.

Locating the number of interest I smiled happily when I saw it was in the 800 range. I say range here because the number was still quite dark and whispy, but I knew a number that high would not have appeared without due cause. 'Definitely keeping an eye on him' I decided. Not that I was interested in strength perse but potential was about more than just strength I'd found. It was a person's overall ability to distinguish themselves, although combat ability often was a large part of this. Just look at Hunters in general, even a Gourmet hunter whose main focus was cooking delicious food had to be strong to obtain most of their ingredients. A certain level of combat ability just gave a person more options in the dangerous world we lived in and thus combat potential and general potential often went hand in hand.

Speaking of which.. I glanced once more at Hisoka, curious to see if I could pick something up now that I'd been in his general vicinity for a while. It was a shame he had reigned in his aura before I could get a reading, even just a small one, earlier.

I frowned and focused my gaze on the enigmatic jester.

'Just a little more..' I thought, increasing the nen output to my eyes and staring intently at Hisoka.

Only for my eyes to suddenly be caught by his own, golden gaze. The magician was looking over his shoulder and he was staring straight at me. I desperately wanted to look away, wanted to pretend I hadn't been staring at him, but one look in those hungry depths was enough to hold me captive. I felt as if I were a particularly vulnerable bunny staring into the eyes of a predator much bigger than me and my heartbeat sped up. Just for a moment I faltered in my step as the distinct urge to fight or flee made itself known, but then I got myself back under control.

Hisoka tilted his head curiously and then, with an amused tilt of his lips he turned back to the front as if nothing had happened. I knew better though, I'd just screwed up big time.

I cursed softly.

"Something wrong?" Hanzo asked, looking up from his run when he heard me curse.

It took me a little bit to respond, still taken aback by the sudden eye contact and the evaluating, almost hungry expression I had seen flash through the jester's golden eyes.

"Ah, no. I'm fine" I mumbled. "Just tripped on something. "

The ninja did not look convinced, clearly debating whether to say something more, but, after a few seconds, decided to drop it. "If you say so." He shrugged and turned back to his run.

I repressed a sigh of relief and returned my full attention to running as well. Before long, however, my eyes had trailed back to Hisoka.

'What did I just get myself into?'

* * *

 **An/:** And that's it for now. Next chapter will be the Numere swamp where Hiso-chan will ofc go on his lil' testing spree. I don't think Sachi will be able to avoid that one now that she's caught his interest hmm? Poor thing.

Also if anyone has questions about Sachi's hatsu feel free to pm or put em in a review and I'll do my best to explain. Any ratings you'd like to see or suggestions for other characters' ratings are also more than welcome!

Next update will probably take a little longer cause I'd like to actually set a schedule I can stick to and maybe build up a little buffer, so probably once a week. If writing keeps going this fast however, I might still update earlier.

Thanks for reading and see you next time!

xXx Mai1564


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/:** Welcome back to _A X Deadly X Interest_! I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted, y'all make my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well~ xXxMai

* * *

 **A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 3

After what seemed like an eternity of running we finally reached a large staircase. Whereas usually I absolutely detested stairs, right now I really didn't mind and just felt happy about the change in scenery. Said happiness only increased further when I saw a light appear at the top of the stairs. Smelling freedom I sped up, leaving behind Hanzo in my desire to breathe clean air once more.

I had almost caught up to Satotz when two small forms shot past on either side of me, almost making me lose my balance. I blinked in surprise but quickly adjusted my footing and dashed outside.

Taking in my surroundings I frowned. After all that time running through a dark, dank tunnel I'd looked forward to some sunshine once we got back outside but it seemed that had been too much to hope for. The surroundings were positively bleak. A deep fog blanketed everything in sight and dulled all colors. The ground beneath my feet squelched unpleasantly as I moved away from the small platform at the top of the stairs and I realized we were in some kind of marshy area.

Looking around I tried to spot the culprits behind my near fall. I found them quickly, surprised when I saw it was Gon and another child with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. The two were arguing loudly about some kind of bet they had made on who´d finish running first. They had even managed to involve Satotz I noted with amusement, chuckling softly.

Not soft enough apparently though, as Gon soon called out to me. "Neh, Sachi! Who do you think was first, me or Killua?"

Absently making a note of the silverhaired child's name I considered his question carefully. "Honestly I wouldn't be able to say." I said regretfully. "You both passed me at the same time."

The boys pouted before Gon came to a decision. "Then I buy you dinner!" He stated, pointing at Killua. "And then you buy me dinner!"

I suppressed another chuckle at the boy's innocent way of thinking.

A couple of minutes later I estimated that most of the other applicants who were going to make it had reached the top of the stairs. It seemed like Satotz agreed with my assessment as he started explaining about the area we were now in: the Numere swamp.

According to Satotz it was a large stretch of land filled with dangerous and treacherous creatures that all preyed on humans.

Half-way through his explanation everyone's attention was pulled to the tunnel we'd all come from which began to close slowly. I watched dispassionately as it closed right before another participant could make it through. I felt no pity however, if the man had wanted to continue he should have simply performed better.

Unbothered Satotz continued with his explanation, only to be interrupted once more. This time it was a haggard looking man dragging along what looked like the corpse of a monkey. The monkey bore a startling resemblance to Satotz and many applicants were convinced when the unknown man claimed to be the real examiner, and that Satotz was just another man-faced ape set on luring them into the swamp.

I sweatdropped. Satotz had only just finished explaining the trickery inherent to the creatures living in the swamp, yet still many applicants fell for it. As if a real hunter, let alone an examiner chosen to guide us through the area, would let himself be defeated by some swamp creatures. I scoffed.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one with such thoughts, however, as a pair of nen-sharpened playing cards came flying through the air towards both Satotz, and the unknown man. Not a moment later the unknown man fell to the floor: dead. Satotz, on the other hand, caught the cards with enviable ease.

"I see, I see." That settles it… You are the real one" Hisoka spoke up, addressing Satotz while riffling through his playing cards.

"Examiners are hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay." He continued, "Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Satotz responded nonchalanty. "However," he opened his eyes and glared at Hisoka, "should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Is that clear?"

Hisoka hummed his assent, not all bothered about Satotz's threats of disqualification.

At that moment a flock of vultures came down to feed on the body of the diseased man, now revealed to have been a man-faced ape himself. Many of the other applicants exclaimed loudly in digust, their eyes drawn to the gorey spectacle. My eyes stayed locked on Hisoka, however. I could feel the barely restrained bloodlust emanating from the magician and knew him killing the fake examiner was nowhere near enough to calm him. If anything his short altercation with Satotz had excited him even more. I would bet my daggers that once we entered the fog he would cut loose.

I sighed. I held no delusions that he would not come after me. After the way I had caught his eye in the tunnel it was almost guaranteed.

'Better I get to him first then.' I thought. If this was going to happen it might as well be on my own terms.

Glancing back at the redhead I saw how tense he was. To those who knew what to look for it was clear that the magician was desperate to kill.

'Maybe, I can wait until he lets of some steam first though.'

* * *

By the time I managed to locate Hisoka there was already a circle of corpses surrounding him. Clearly a number of applicants had decided to ambush him and had been put down none too gently. Seeing no one I recognized amongst the bodies I decided I did not care. It was their own fault for challenging someone so clearly their superior.

My inspection done, I watched as one of the rookies, Leorio I believed, squared off with the redhaired magician. The young man was terribly outmatched but stared the magician down with a fierce determination I could not help but admire. He was somewhat interesting I supposed. I hoped Hisoka would not kill him.

I could of course jump in and help but, I hesitated, there was much I could learn by observing this fight. I resolved to stay hidden. That decided I focused my nen to my eyes and zeroed in on the fighters. I knew Hisoka would notice but I did not care, I didn´t plan to stay hidden for long after all.

I quickly scanned over Leorio's numbers, not all that interested in the man. His numbers in general were nothing too special, all slightly below or around average as I'd expected, with the exception of his potential. That number, to my great surprise, was hovering around a respectable 770. 'Something to think about later.' I thought.

Once I'd seen enough of Leorio I focused my gaze on the man that I was actually interested in, only to let out a startled gasp. I had expected high readings for sure, but the reality was more than I could have ever imagined. Never had I seen such high readings. All readings were very much above average and his potential was insane, showing around 900 and going up every second as more information was gathered. Not even my father, who had been a fairly respectable hunter once could compare to the jester's stats.

Now I was aware I should take the results with a grain of salt, most of the numbers were still a deep gray after all, but even the thought of stats like these was enough to make me pause.

My hands trembled. I was in way over my head. This feeling was further reinforced when I saw Hisoka dodge Leorio easily. I realized with a shock that it was not only fear that I felt, however, I also felt a strange sense of excitement. I wanted to know how I compared with the jester. Wanted to see what I could do with such a monstrous combatant as my opponent. I'd definitely be able to go all out against him.

I shook my head rapidly in an attempt to clear my head of the sudden battlelust. These kinds of thoughts were going to get me killed if I wasn't careful. Still, even knowing this, I could not suppress the grin that had worked itself onto my face.

I was distracted from further thoughts of battle when a fishing lure was thrown into the clearing and smacked Hisoka right in the face, pushing him away from Leorio just as he was about to hit him.

Shocked that anyone would be able to hit the man I had been observing so intently, and further shocked I had not noticed anyone approach, I whipped around to face the direction the lure had come from and saw Gon running into the clearing.

What followed was a short, but quite intense battle where Gon tried desperately to fight Hisoka in an attempt to save his friend. Leorio got knocked out within seconds of Gon's arrival but the small boy kept fighting valiantly. Sadly, it was no use. Hisoka dodged all his attacks effortlessly. I shivered, I could feel the magician's excitement rising all the way from my place at the edge of the clearing.

Whilst short the battle was enough for me to learn some things about Gon. For one his potential was also insane, being close to Hisoka's and possibly even surpassing it. Another thing was that his physical abilities were also well above average, something which was especially impressive seeing as he was but a young child. 'He'll be a monster when he grows up.' I thought.

Still, Gon would not realize his potential for some years yet and the battle ended with Gon trapped in Hisoka's grip, the jester's hand closed around his throat and restricting his breathing.

I could see the jester struggle to reign in his bloodlust. Saw the need for violence and the desperate desire to keep fighting in his eyes. After a few breathless moments however, he managed to regain control and he dropped the boy.

Afterwards he crouched down and spoke softly to the boy. I could not hear what was said but it seemed to be something positive, as the jester smiled happily and patted Gon on the head. Then he took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and listened intently. Finally he picked up the still unconscious Leorio, slung him over his shoulder and dissapeared from the clearing.

I watched warily, not entirely believing that Hisoka would just leave like that. Reaching out with my senses I was proven right when I felt his aura still lingering somewhere in the vicinity.

I also detected another, feint presence running towards the clearing and moments later Kurapika burst into the field. He conversed with Gon shortly and then they both took off, presumably in the direction of the second phase.

I tensed, preparing myself for the confrontation I knew was coming.

"Don't think I forgot about you." The magician whispered huskily, suddenly appearing crouched behind me.

Forcing myself to remain calm I turned around and faced the man. "I wouldn't expect you to." I replied neutrally.

Hisoka looked taken aback for a moment at my nonchalant response but quickly recovered. His eyes turned calculating as he mused. "Oh? How very interesting."

Straightening the man looked around before nodding resolutely. "He did say to hurry, but I'm sure we have time for one more test." He leered at me.

I shivered, whether in excitement or fear I did not know, stood up and slid into a ready stance.

That seemed to be all the confirmation Hisoka needed and without further ado he attacked.

Based on my observations of his earlier fight against Leorio and Gon I knew there was no way I could compare to this man when it came to fighting ability. While I was no slouch myself his numbers were some of the highest I'd ever seen and that was without factoring in his nen, which I still had no clue about. The difference was not so big, however, that I didn't think I'd be able to put up a decent fight. It was also clear from watching the earlier fights that Hisoka was unlikely to go all out. The bloodlust I'd felt from him in the waiting area had abated a little now that he had killed some of the weaker applicants. If I managed to pass his 'test' it was likely he would let me live.

Still the speed with which he attacked caught me of guard. Clearly Hisoka did not deem it necessary to hold back quite as much with me as he had with the other Hunter examinees. I threw my hands up in a hurried block and winced at the force behind the blow, digging in my feet in an attempt to stabilize myself. Before I could recover he was already behind me, leg outstretched and aimed at my unprotected back. I managed to twist out of the way just in time, only to catch an uppercut to my chin. Flipping midair I made sure to land on my feet and dashed to the side as soon as I hit the ground. That had been the right decision I saw as Hisoka was there not a moment later, fist whistling through the air where I'd just been.

I did a few backflips to create some distance, taking the second this bought me to pull my daggers out of their sheaths and reinforce them with a thin layer of my nen. I was tempted to do more, but at the same time I feared that this would provoke the jester into using his own nen and I knew that likely wouldn't end well for me.

I saw Hisoka watch me curiously before a hungry grin appeared on his face and he pulled a single playing card out of thin air. Then, he came at me once more. Not a moment later the card sliced through a lock of hair that had managed to escape from my ponytail as I moved my head to the side in the nick of time. I quickly retaliated, swinging at his still extended arm with my left dagger. The right I brought in low, trying to score a hit on his unprotected stomach. The jester noticed my plan of course and jumped backwards, avoiding both blows, although I noticed he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid me tearing a rip into his shirt.

It didn't escape Hisoka's notice either, for the next moment his bloodlust skyrocketed. He came at me even faster then and it was all I could do to defend against his eager swings. The playing card nicked my arms repeatedly and even drew a thin line of blood down my cheek but I managed to hold my ground. I scored some light blows on him myself, daggers tearing through his suit whenever he got overeager. The jester did not seem to mind though, only growing more and more excited every time he felt the cold kiss of my blades on his skin.

I realized I wouldn't be able to keep going like this for long. The man before me was a true monster and seemed not to be tiring at all, while I could feel myself slowing down. I could reinforce myself to even the playing field a little but that would only be a temporary solution. I needed some space.

Having decided upon a course of action I kicked him away from me and readied myself for the next attack. When it did not immediately come however, I hesitated, confused.

Hisoka was standing a little ways away from me, for all intents and purposes relaxed as can be. He wasn't fooling me though, I had seen the desire for battle in his eyes. There was no way he would have already calmed down.

"Tell me, why did you seek me out?" He asked, voice husky with the remnants of his bloodlust. "You could have avoided me if you wanted to."

I regarded the jester warily, before slowly moving out of my ready stance, deciding he was unlikely to continue attacking for now.

"Would you have left me alone if I did?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Hisoka looked to be considering this for a moment. "No." He eventually said and smirked, not the slightest bit apologetic.

"Then there you have it." I said. "Besides," I continued, lifting my chin defiantly "I find you interesting."

Hisoka looked surprised at that last admission, but said surprise quickly disappeared and turned into an unsettlingly evaluating look. "Do you now?" He mused.

My response was interrupted by an insistent beeping coming from Hisoka's pocket. The man sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hisoka, you really should come now. The exam is about to start." I overheard a monotone voice say from the other end.

I saw a flash of annoyance pass through his golden eyes but it quickly dissapeared again. When he spoke his voice betrayed nothing however, "Okay, okay, I'm coming~" He put the walkie-talkie away again, not seeming too bothered about possibly being late.

"Well then, you heard the man." He said, staring at me consideringly before offering me his hand with a dramatic flourish. "Shall we?"

I stared at the outstretched hand, feeling suspicious, and decided there was no way in hell I was risking that.

"Magicians first." I said.

Hisoka smirked, something like approval flashing through his eyes, and withdrew his hand gracefully, "But of course."

And with that he picked Leorio up once more from where he'd dropped him, slung him over his shoulder and dashed into the fog.

I let out a trembling sigh, taking a moment to compose myself and wipe the blood from my cheek. I winced at the sting but could not suppress a grin.

'Looks like I passed.'

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's it for their first real interaction! I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. Please let me know what you thought about it!

Also from now on I will update this story every Wednesday, so keep a lookout on those days~ (Do note this is my Wednesdays, which depending on where you live might be a different day or just a really weird time for you as I'm Dutch).

Till next time~

xXxMai


	4. Chapter 4

**A X Deadly X Interest:** Chapter 4

 **AN/: E** njoy~

* * *

I arrived at the meeting place just in time to watch as a pair of large gates opened. Somewhere in the last minute Hisoka had abandoned me and I wondered where he'd run of to. 'Probably went to return Leorio' I thought. Looking around at the other applicants who had made it through the first phase my suspicions were confirmed. There, a little ways to my right were Gon, Kurapika and Killua, all fussing over a dazed looking Leorio.

Leaned against a nearby tree was Hisoka, watching the scene with hungry eyes.

I considered joining the man but eventually decided against it. Whilst I may have passed his test the magician was clearly in a very volatile mood and I felt no need to push my luck any further right now.

While I'd been thinking the other applicants had started moving and I hurried to catch up. As I did so I kept an eye out for Hanzo. The ninja might not be as interesting as the murderous jester but he had proven to be good company earlier.

I hummed happily as I spotted him near the front of the group and made my way over, weaving through the mass of haggard looking applicants. The ninja's bald head stuck out like a sore thumb, as did the fact that he was clearly not at all bothered by the long run we'd just finished.

As I took my place next to him the ninja smiled in greeting, before returning his attention to the front and the two examiners who were seated there.

I did the same and felt my eyes widen in shock. The two people sat there could not have been more different. One of them was a young woman of average height. She was clearly very fit, her toned abs showing because of the cropped, see-through top she was wearing. Her hair was an odd greenish blue shade and pulled back into five small buns. The man on the other hand, was positively massive. There really was no other way to describe him. Even sat on the ground he towered over the girl standing before him, her head barely reaching his collarbones. He also didn't look to be in the best shape, to put it lightly. Still I knew better than to underestimate someone because of their appearance, these two were seasoned Hunters and had to be for a reason. Besides, I didn't exactly look threatening either but I was more than capable of killing most average people .

I refocused when I heard the girl speak up. "Welcome. I'm Menchi the second phase examiner.

The man behind her got to his feet and continued "And I'm Buhara the other examiner."

Before they could say anything more a loud gurgling noise rang through the area.

Menchi didn't seem at all surprised and looked back at Buhara. "You must be hungry" she remarked.

"I'm starving.." Buhara replied. I almost chocked once I realized what they meant by that. That horrid noise had been Buhara's stomach growling!

"There you have it." Menchi declared "Phase two will involve…cooking!"

Beside me I could hear Hanzo echo her in surprise and he wasn't the only one who looked confused. All around me I could hear applicants murmuring unhappily.

Noticing the confusion Menchi explained. "That is because we are Gourmet Hunters."

I gulped. My father had told me horror stories about how difficult it could be to please Gourmet Hunters and I was not much looking forward to experiencing their notorious pickiness myself. As a botanical hunter he'd worked with Gourmets often, gathering ingredients for their dishes. It had been rewarding work, he'd said, but also some of the most difficult jobs he'd ever done.

I winced as I heard the applicants around me start laughing and insulting the examiners. No person would react well to having their entire profession insulted after all. This was especially true for hunters, whose whole life usually revolved around their job.

Sadly, it seemed like I'd been right. Menchi now looked positively frigid and whilst I didn't notice anything different about Buhara I knew he likely wasn't as disaffected as he seemed.

"The required ingredient is pork!" The large man declared. "You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste." Menchi added, still clearly upset. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill the exam will end."

At that realization I frowned. Buhara looked like he could stomach a lot but Menchi would probably feel full very quickly. 'There is only limited time to complete this exam then.' I deduced. 'I will have to be quick.'

I was pulled from my musing when Buhara slapped his stomach, creating an ear rending noise much like a gong. "Then the exam's Second Phase, starts now!

* * *

I eyed the pig carcass with distrust. I still remembered its many attempts at skewering me quite vividly. The damn thing had given its all in an attempt to skewer me but luckily Gon had figured out where to hit the pigs to actually wound them and I'd killed my pig easily afterwards. Now I just had to figure out what to do with it.

"Hey, did she say we have to cook the whole pig?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Hanzo who was cooking on the stove behind me. "Eh?" The ninja asked, looking confused as to why I'd be asking that.

"Just curious." I responded.

The ninja looked to be considering this for a bit. "Mah, I don't think so."

I grinned. "Okay, thanks!"

Now armed with a plan I started cutting into my pig. I'd never been good at cooking and I had never butchered a pig before but I figured I'd give it my best. I could of course just roast the whole pig the way most other applicants seemed to be doing but I had no clue how to do that either and it would take a long time for the pig to cook. This way I was at least assured that I'd be able to put up a dish within the short time frame we'd been given.

Removing something that I hoped resembled a pork loin from the carcass I put it to the side for later use. The rest of the pig I left a mangled mess on the counter. Next I created a fire in the barbeque I was going to use and waited for the grill to heat up. Once it was hot I placed the pork loin on the grill and waited for it to cook.

While I waited I looked around me at what the other applicants were doing. Most of them were roasting their pigs whole it seemed and I frowned, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to cut my pig up after all? Then again…my eyes trailed to where Menchi was rejecting yet another applicant, throwing their whole pig at them. I winced. 'At least when she throws my food back at me it won't hurt as much.'

Checking on my pork I noticed it was done. I put it on a plate with a small sprig of thyme I had found in the forest. Giving my finished dish a once over I winced at how empty the plate looked. If I wasn't a complete failure at cooking I might try to add more elements but as it was this would just have to do. More elements would just increase the likelihood of something tasting atrocious.

Steeling myself for the inevitable failure I picked up my plate and presented it to the judges.

As she saw my dish Menchi straightened. "Something that's not a whole roast pig!" She proclaimed happily.

I watched as Buhara tried my dish first and gave me a pass. This was no surprise however, as he had passed every applicant so far. Admittedly he did look slightly less excited than with the other applicants but I blamed that on the much smaller portion. Someone his size probably needed a lot of meat.

Now it was Menchi's turn. She sliced a small piece of the loin, put it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. I watched as she swallowed and waited with bated breath for the result. Finally…

"ITS JUST THE SAME BUT SMALLER!" Menchi exploded. "FAIL!" I looked down dejectedly, I knew my dish wasn't that good but still I'd hoped against hope that it would be enough for me to pass. "Ah, for a moment there I thought someone finally got it." I heard her murmur as I walked away.

I looked around dejectedly wondering what I should do now. I didn't think I had enough time to cook another dish and to be honest I was out of ideas as well. My cooking skills simply weren't enough to satisfy the picky Gourmets and I'd have to deal with it.

Spotting Hisoka sitting cross-legged underneath a tree at the edge of the clearing I made my way over. I could feel the guy was pissed but I figured what the hell, I've failed anyways. Might as well have some fun before I'd have to return home.

"So, have you tried yet?" I asked, plopping down next to the stoic magician.

Hisoka regarded me curiously for a moment, something unfathomable flashing through those gold eyes, but didn't answer. Instead he went back to the card tower he'd been building, carefully placing another card on top of the impressive stack already there.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I chirped, only to wince as I felt a spike in the aura of bloodlust that emanated from the man. I ignored it. I was pretty pissed myself and it made me reckless.

After all, losing in this exam meant I would have to return home and, whilst there was nothing exactly wrong with my little home in the middle of nowhere, it was boring. I'd only just started to enjoy myself, finding myself surrounded with new and interesting people for the first time in my life, and now it would all be taken away just as quickly as it had started.

I could of course just decide to stay away, go and travel the world, but what then? Without a Hunter license it'd be hard for me to sustain myself. I didn't really have any marketable skills, as the cooking test had just demonstrated, and any establishment that valued fighting skill usually required a license before they would even look at your resume. Of course I could go to the Heaven's Arena but that wasn't really the best place for reliable income as far as I knew... The continuous fights with no doubt boring people also didn't quite suit my tastes. In short, I was fucked.

I sighed loudly and let my head fall back against the tree trunk with a loud thud.

Hisoka looked up from his cardtower and I saw an amused smile curl at his lips. 'Well at least someone is enjoying themselves.' I thought, although I knew that wasn't true. There was an almost static current of violence and bloodlust surrounding the man and I knew that if I had any sense of self-preservation at all I would have moved far, far away from him. The aura wasn't directed at me though, and that plus my interest were good enough to keep me here.

Just as I was about to say something else that might have gotten me killed I heard Menchi's voice ring out through the clearing. "The Second Phase is now over! Zero participants have passed!"

Shock coursed through me at those words. I knew this phase had been going badly for many applicants but for zero people to pass? It was just too much to wrap my head around. Around me I could hear furious murmurs slowly increase in volume as the other participants worked themselves into a frenzy. One of them even went so far as to attack Menchi, although Buhara sent him flying before he could even reach her.

Hisoka, I noticed, also hadn't taken the news too well and was positively leaking killing intent, all of it directed at the examiners. He had gotten to his feet and was practically stalking towards the examiners. The playing card he was fingering looked a lot more dangerous now than it had seconds before when it had decorated the top of his tower. He looked dangerous and yet I could not look away. I was fascinated by the dark aura that exuded from him, I had never before experienced anything like it and it was strangely attractive…

I shook my head, those were not the kinds of thoughts I should be having. Especially not now when he was about to kill a person… or people. I glanced around the clearing worriedly. Somehow I doubted many people would survive if the magician lost his cool here.

Slowly I got to my feet and followed after the magician. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing but if things went wrong it wouldn't do to be caught by surprise.

Just as I was sure Hisoka would throw his card a loud voice rang through the clearing. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." Looking around for the source of the noise I spotted a large airship with the Hunter Association's symbol on its side hovering over the exam site.

As I watched a man jumped down from the airship and landed in front of the examiners. I felt my jaw drop, he hadn´t been hurt at all! Now I knew Nen could do some crazy shit but still that was a looong way to fall.

My disbelief only grew once I realized that this old, perverted man was the Chairman of the Hunter´s Association. Watching how Menchi pretty much just crumbled as a result of his reprimands was proof enough of his station though, and I struggled to match the image of the stately man I'd always visualized as a leader of Hunters with the old geezer staring at Menchi's boobs.

When he declared there would be a new second phase, however, I decided it didn't matter what he was like. I would get another chance! My adventure didn't have to end yet! Without really thinking about it I turned to grin at the jester next to me.

Hisoka just quirked an eyebrow impassively before returning his attention to Chairman Netero.

'Spoilsport.' I thought sulkily, although I was soon grinning again. There wasn't much that could ruin my sudden good mood.

I clenched my fists and felt determination flood my being. 'This time, I'll definitely succeed!'

* * *

 **AN/:** Hi, hi~ Bit more of a relaxed chapter this time but I figured Sachi could use a lil while to calm down after all the excitement of the previous chapter. Sadly her cooking ain't that great so she still struggled but well, it's gotta be more relaxing than fighting murder clowns right?

Thanks once more to all y'all who reviewed, faved, alerted or just plain read. It's great to see people are enjoying this~

Let me know what you thought,

xXxMai1564


	5. Chapter 5

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 5

 **AN/:** Enjoy~

* * *

After the happenings in Biska Forest Chairman Netero had brought us all to Mt. Split-in-Half which would serve as the new exam site for the second phase. There, we were tasked with retrieving the egg of a spidereagle, a peculiar type of bird which spun its web in large chasms and whose eggs were a valuable ingredient to Gourmets. Many of the remaining applicants had balked at the suggested retrieval method: jumping into the chasm and hanging onto the web, before letting yourself drop to fetch an egg and being carried upwards by a blast of wind.

I had noted with some amusement that the loud mouth who had insulted Menchi during the first take had been amongst those who did not dare make an attempt.

As for me, I'd found the new challenge exhilarating. There had been something stunningly freeing about being carried by the wind. It was like all my worries, all my concerns were just blown away. I'd almost jumped in for a second go but I knew I had to go and boil my egg, which I did reluctantly. When Menchi declared I had passed however, the feeling of relief and happiness had been well worth it.

The trip to Trick Tower had been uneventful by comparison. I'd used the break to get in some well-deserved rest and relaxation. When I'd seen the large, cushy bed smack-dab in the middle of the room that had been reserved for me I'd almost cried. I wasn't a very picky girl but I had never been out in the wild for such an extended period of time before and I was missing my creature comforts. The soft sheets and fluffy pillows were a godsend.

As was the bathroom attached to my suite. Sure, it was just a simple shower, toilet and sink combo but with the way I'd been running around all day and also on my way to the Hunter Exam I had been in dire need of some cleaning. It had felt like ages since I'd last gotten to brush my hair, let alone wash it.

Running my hand through the now clean, dark strands in remembrance I felt glad it was no longer the rat's nest I'd seen in the mirror when I'd first entered that bathroom. Really, I'd had to spend over half an hour just to get it out of my ponytail because of all the tangles and snags. The poor elastic responsible for holding the mess together had sadly not survived the struggle and now my hair hung loose around my shoulders. It was annoying, especially on top of this godsdamned tower where every breeze seemed carefully calculated to blow strands in my eyes, but I consoled myself with the fact that it could have been a lot worse. If I had still sported the waist length hairstyle that was my go-to before I decided to take the Exam I would have been a lot more inconvenienced.

The short respite had also given me the opportunity to clean the multitude of cuts that I had sustained in my fight with Hisoka. Most of the scrapes were mere papercuts, but there was one on my cheek and another on my left arm that would take some time to heal.

Brushing another strand from my eyes I tried to find a way into the tower. I'd been at this for a few minutes now. After the grisly demonstration of what would happen to those who wanted to scale the sides of the tower it had become apparent that that was not the way to go, and so I was stuck scouring the top of the building for a way in. Already the amount of applicants on top of the tower was diminishing so I was pretty sure there was a way, I just had to find it.

Taking a moment to consider my options I looked around the tower. If there was a way in, it had to be through the floor. It could of course also be that there was a way in through the sides near the top of the building but it was unlikely anyone would have tried that after the spectacle earlier. 'Tiles it is.' I decided and started kicking down every time I hit a new tile.

I probably looked ridiculous, stomping around like I was, but I decided I didn't care when, after only a minute of stomping, I felt one of the large tiles give way beneath my feet. Sliding through the gap with a whoosh I made sure to land on my feet, ready to bolt if anything looked out of order.

Nothing immediately jumped out at me, however, and I slowly relaxed my stance. I took in the drab surroundings with a frown. I was in a small room with grey, brick walls that was lit only by a single lightbulb which dangled from the ceiling. The only exit seemed to be a large, steel door on the opposite wall. Next to the door there was a small plaque with writing on it. It said "This is the path of the lone wolf. When you are ready you may enter through the door." No other instructions were forthcoming.

Figuring there was nothing else I could do I checked that my daggers were still safely in their sheaths and headed for the door. Time to see what this tower was made of.

* * *

Panting harshly I slammed the door behind me. I had been working my way through the tower for a couple of hours now and figured I'd made steady progress. I had already dealt with several traps, none of which were too difficult, although the last one; a long corridor where I was continuously bombarded with arrows, bullets and what seemed like every other projectile known to man had taken quite a bit of my considerable agility to deal with.

Looking around the new room I immediately noticed it was different. For one thing there was a lack of visible traps, nor was there anything directly threatening. The room was quite large as well and much better lit than previous rooms. There also did not seem to be an exit…

A loud gnashing noise pulled me from my appraisal. Looking towards the source of the noise I spotted a section of the stone wall turning towards the side slowly. It seemed I had judged too soon.

I fingered my daggers nervously as the door opened fully and a person was revealed. They were wearing a brown hooded cloak that concealed most of their features, although I deduced from their height and the width of their shoulders that they were likely male.

I was proven correct when they removed their cloak and hood. The man that was revealed was, well, boring. There really was no other way to describe him. He looked to be in above average shape but that was really the only noteworthy characteristic he had. His hair was limp and brown and his eyes were a dull brown color as well. He was neither handsome nor ugly and if I had passed him by on the street I probably wouldn't have noticed him.

I frowned. This man was not worth my time.

"This is your final test." The man spoke in a dry and cracked voice that made it sound as if he had not spoken in a while. "To be allowed further you must first defeat me, a prisoner of this here Trick Tower." As he spoke he withdrew a sword from behind his back. "but be warned, I will not make this easy on you!" That said he charged.

I sighed as I watched the man approach. Sure, to any average person he might have seemed fast, but to me who had been trained by an ex-Hunter he might as well have been crawling with how slow he was moving. I stepped to the side almost lazily and watched him flail as he tried to adjust for my sudden movement.

I watched him with calculating eyes. The man had not told me what exactly would count as 'defeating' him but it would probably be enough to incapacitate him. Still, what was it to me if this man lived or died? He'd said he was a prisoner and he clearly was aiming to kill, so why shouldn't I? His death might even be of some use to me, I considered, after all this was already the third phase of the exam. Perhaps it was about time I sent out a little warning to the other applicants.

The man was watching me apprehensively, on his guard now that it had become clear that I could easily out speed him.

I'd always held an almost casual disregard for the lives of those I considered boring. It was something I became aware of as a young child when one of the neighboring children died of a fever. All of the adults and the other children had been sad, whilst I couldn't have cared less. After all, it wasn't like the little girl had been fun to play with and if you contributed nothing, then why should I be sad? As I grew up this feeling only became more pronounced. I know my parents had noticed and I knew they were scared. It was the reason my father tried to distract me so much with training and that my mother avoided me as much as possible.

That said it wasn't like I just went out of my way to murder people or anything. I just avoided those I did not find interesting and as long as they did not bother me I did not bother with them. Still, this man had bothered me and I wasn't feeling that forgiving.

Decision made I unsheathed one of my daggers and charged at the man. He hastily threw up his sword to block but I feinted and punched him in the side instead. The man doubled over and threw up. I watched derisively, feeling almost insulted they would send such a weakling to challenge me. It was time to end this. I tightened my grip on the dagger and sliced neatly through his carotid artery. Blood came spurting from the wound and I angled myself carefully so that it only splashed my cheek and neck.

Nothing like a bit of arterial spray to send a message.

I let go of the man and he keeled over, dead.

The room remained silent for a long moment as I wiped my daggers on the clothes of the dead man.

Then, a loud gnashing filled the room once more and I watched as another door opened. I watched the newly revealed exit warily for a moment, curious whether another combatant would come through. The dead man had said he would be my last challenge after all but this wasn't called Trick Tower for nothing.

I remained in my defensive position for a few minutes more before determining that this was truly the end of my challenge. Still I remained on guard as I headed towards the door. As I passed through the opening an announcement rang loudly:

"Sachi, participant number 68, is the second to finish the third phase. Total time: Nine hours and thirty-one minutes."

I felt myself relax as I heard the man announce my success. The Third Phase was complete and I was finally done with this damned tower.

Before I could truly enjoy my victory, however, something impacted my stomach _hard_ , and I was slammed into the wall. My head hit the stones painfully and I cursed as I felt myself almost black out. I would have probably sagged down the wall if not for a heavy weight keeping me pinned there. Frantically I looked up, trying to focus through the sudden dizziness and see what had attacked me.

My eyes locked with crazed gold.

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's a wrap for now~ Not much Hisoka this chapter but the next chapter should more than make up for that ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted or just plain read. I'm very happy with the reception this story is getting!

Let me know what you think~

xXxMai1564


	6. Chapter 6

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 6

 **AN/:** Big chapter ahead. Also please note the Point of view changes halfway through. This is denoted by a linebreak and the **Name** of the new focus. Enjoy~

* * *

My first thought was that he was too close, way way too close. Hisoka, for I knew there was no-one else with that particular eye color, nor that particular sheen of crazy to their eyes, was leaning over me, face mere centimeters from my own. I could feel his ragged breaths brush over my cheek and I winced at the unpleasant feeling of it. He smelled unexpectedly sweet, like bubblegum almost, but there was something else there as well. A metallic, cloying scent that I knew could be nothing other than blood.

For once I was happy that I was so tall, for a girl at least. If I'd been a normal height my nose would have probably been pressed into his chest but at a lanky 5'9 I could just keep my head above his shoulders.

I could feel he was trembling, his body pressed against mine so tightly I could feel every twitch and shiver as if it were my own. It made me a little uncomfortable. I was not used to people invading my personal space like this and I was not sure I liked it. Never mind that he'd just slammed me into a wall to accomplish said fact. Which really, I should probably be angrier about that than I felt. I was dizzy as hell, however and it was hard to really muster the energy required to start screaming when things wouldn't stop spinning.

Meanwhile the magician just kept staring at me, piercing me with his hungry gaze. His Nen was beating down on me, unrestrained. This close to him the energy was an intoxicating presence, like a thick blanket shielding us from the outside world. It would have made me feel safe if not for the erratic, hungry spikes of it and my vulnerable position.

I mustered my own aura in defense, encasing myself in a protective shroud of Ten so I wouldn't be crushed by the overwhelming aura.

That got a reaction out of him. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, thoughtful, before returning to their previous excited state. I was sure I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking him in the eye the whole time. Still, it seemed to snap him out of his daze a bit and the force of his Nen lessened. It was still present but it was not beating quite as hard on my defenses, instead just lingering in the air around us.

"You have something on your face." He said, voice nothing more than a husky whisper as his eyes trailed to my left cheek.

It took a second for me to realize what he was referring to. Once I understood I tried to reach up and wipe the blood from my cheek automatically but he captured my hand easily before I could get that far and pinned it to the wall above my head.

I frowned not liking the possessive gesture. I subtly tried to wriggle it free but the magician noticed and tightened his grip. With my other hand trapped between our bodies I was now well and truly pinned.

Hisoka chuckled at my struggles and the way we were pressed together made it so I felt it reverberate in my own chest. It made me uncomfortably aware of both our intimate position and the difference in strength between us.

"Don't," he whispered, "it looks good on you."

My eyes widened in shock. That was not what I had expected.

Hisoka smiled, obviously having caught my surprise. He leaned in a little further, our faces now only a hairsbreadth apart and gazed into my startled eyes.

"Tell me," he said, "Why is it that you always focus so much of your Nen to your eyes, hmm?"

I wondered at the abrupt change in topic before realizing that I had subconsciously been preparing to activate my Hatsu in response to the threat. I blinked and cut the flow of Nen to my eyes. It would not help me in my current situation.

Looking up I saw Hisoka was still awaiting a response. "It's my Hatsu." I confessed honestly. I had known the magician was curious and would likely confront me soon. To be honest I was surprised he had waited this long to do so.

"Oh?" He tilted his head curiously, clearly asking for me to expand on my previous statement.

I debated not answering him but I knew my current position did now allow me such freedom. I also didn't mind telling him, it's not like he'd be able to do a lot with the information and he might even lose interest and leave me alone once his curiosity was sated. I ignored the sharp pang I felt at that thought, something in me did not want the magician to lose interest just yet. I sighed and decided I would tell him the truth, but not the whole truth.

"It lets me see a person's ability and potential." I stated curtly, stubbornly keeping eye contact. I refused to let myself be intimidated by his close proximity.

"Ah, a specialist then!" He exclaimed, looking overjoyed at his discovery. His Nen spiked with excitement and I winced at the pressure on my defenses. luckily he noticed and the pressure lessened once more.

"And?" He asked curiously, his free hand coming up to brush teasingly over the deep cut he had given me in the Second Phase, "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I can't tell you." I stated brusquely, trying to ignore my growing discomfort. It wouldn't do to let him see how he was affecting me. The dizziness was subsiding somewhat but confusion was rapidly starting to take its place.

"Can't or won't?" He mused, a playing card twirling between the fingers of his free hand.

"Can't." I gritted out. "It's one of my limitations." I kept my eyes trained on his warily even though I desperately wanted to keep an eye on the deadly playing card. I knew, however, that if he wanted me dead there was nothing I would be able to do to prevent it. Better try and show as a little fear as possible, it might set him off if I did.

I watched as he considered the information carefully, his thoughts almost visibly flitting by behind his eyes.

He really was handsome under all the make-up, I realized. This close to him I could see every individual fleck in his golden eyes and it was strangely hypnotizing the way they all caught the light just a little differently. If he wasn't currently considering whether or not he should kill me I might have felt very different of our current position. Well that and if he hadn't forcibly slammed me into the wall. That shit hurt like hell.

I startled when the man suddenly started laughing. Surprised, I watched as he bent over in his amusement, grunting as his grip tightened uncomfortably on my shoulders as he tried to keep himself upright. He continued laughing for a little while whilst I watched in complete bafflement. What felt like minutes passed before he finally controlled himself once more and straightened, wiping a tear from his eye in the process.

"Ah, it wouldn't be fun otherwise I suppose." He said as he caught his breath, still grinning wide.

I could only watch, utterly confused as he recollected himself.

"Still, it would be a shame to just let you leave like this." His words had an almost playful sing-song quality to them and I watched warily, not liking where this was going.

His breathing sped up slightly, little puffs of hot air tickling my throat as he bent down and nuzzled the soft flesh of my neck. Around us I could feel the blanket of Nen quiver in excitement. I only had seconds to wonder what was happening before I felt his Nen spike hungrily and I felt a searing pain blossom at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

'The bastard bit me!'

I struggled against him, trying desperately to wrench myself free but it was no use, his arms were like steel cords, keeping me trapped between him and the equally as immovable wall. I shuddered as I felt him suck the wound lightly and his tongue scraped over the sore flesh.

Hisoka moaned hungrily and I struggled with a renewed vigor, desperately trying to ignore a suspicious hardness I felt pressing against my hip.

I'd almost freed my arm when he pulled back, a pleased hum leaving his lips as he looked at the mark on my neck.

I caught a brief glimpse of his satisfied smirk, lips painted red with _my_ blood and then I lost all control, wrenched my arm free from its position between us and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, something in me finally snapping and I knew it came out screechy but fuck that. The bastard had just molested me!

"Hmm, feisty", the jester leered, calmly turning his head back from where it had snapped to the side, not at all bothered by the hit he'd just taken as he calmly inspected my reaction.

I just trembled in pure rage, too upset and confused to say anything else. I wanted to scream some more but I was beyond confused and infuriated now, my throat closing up in my rage. Instead I raised my hand to slap him again but he easily caught it and pinned it to the wall with my other hand. I made another angry screeching sound but the jester ignored me, instead leaning back in until his lips touched my ear.

"Still, I hadn't expected you to be this angry." He taunted. "After all," and here his voice lowered in pitch until it was something deep and dark and almost seductive, "I am merely returning your interest."

Something dangerous flashed in his eyes then and I could do nothing but gape, shocked by the implication behind those words, as well as his actions.

While I was busy being distracted Hisoka pulled back and grinned, probably noticing the stupefied expression on my face. He also finally let go of me, but I was so stupefied I did not even think to take advantage of my newfound freedom. By the time I had realized what had happened he was already seated on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and building a card tower as if nothing had happened.

I had half a mind to rush over there and demand an explanation, or to maybe just smack him into the wall like had just done to me, but I knew I was in no condition to do any of that right now. Not if I also wanted to survive the encounter at least.

Instead I remained standing, gaping like a fish out of water. I felt completely dumbfounded. Never had I expected the jester to turn my words against me like that, nor had I expected for him to act the way he had. It just hadn't occured to me that my actions might catch his attention in return or have consequences. I blamed my lack of people skills. I had never really payed other people any mind, usually judging them too boring to concern myself with, and now that unfortunate habit was biting me in the ass it seemed. 'Or neck' I thought bitterly.

I watched as Hisoka added another card to his tower and tried to make sense of the mess of feelings coursing through me. The casual disregard for my personal space infuriated me and yet... My hand brushed absentmindedly over the mark on my neck as I thought and I frowned as it came away sticky with my blood. Foolish as it may be Hisoka's unpredictable actions had done nothing to lessen my interest in the man, although the strong urge to smack him would probably stick around for a while.

Realizing nothing would be accomplished by standing around like some kind of idiot, at least not while I was still this upset, I looked around for some kind of decent sitting place. Not seeing anything other than bare floor tiles I decided that would have to make do and walked to the side of the room that was furthest from Hisoka before sitting down.

For now I would just have to remain on guard until more people arrived. Figuring out Hisoka's motives and constructing a new plan could wait until I felt better. With more people here the chance would be smaller that he would attack again, although I doubted anyone would be able to stop him if he really wanted to.

As desperately as I tried to stay on guard I could feel darkness encroaching on my vision. I was still tired from running through the tower and my confrontation with Hisoka just now had exhausted me mentally as well. Never mind that I had taken a pretty hard hit to the head on top of all that.

I felt my body relax against my will and not long after darkness claimed me.

* * *

 **Hisoka**

She never reacted quite the way he expected.

Hisoka liked categorizing people. He enjoyed finding the unseen rules and regulations that others could not discern and found a certain thrill in exploiting this knowledge. He had found a way to predict Nen type based on personality and he had found a way to classify combat ability. It should come as no surprise then that he had also created a way to classify his prey.

In Hisoka's experience most prey could be divided into two categories: Those who knew they were weaker and ran from him, and those who fashioned themselves stronger than him and died because of their hubris.

Then there was the third category, made up of those odd few who didn't fit into either of the first two categories, the exceptions: Those combatants who were strong enough to go head to head with him and who might even win. The spider leader Chrollo Lucifer came to mind.

The woman- Sachi he recalled the announcer had called her- was an oddity. She knew she was weaker, but she did not run. She was prey but she did not act like it. Instead she sought him out at every turn, even going so far as to call him interesting.

'Bold little minx.' He thought with approval, watching the sleeping figure across the room. He had not wanted to let her go but he knew she had needed the illusion of safety the distance between them granted and so he had allowed it.

He scanned the slumped figure and felt his earlier excitement rush to the fore again. She was stunning like this, exhausted from fighting and covered in his marks.

Besides the large bruise he had just gifted her there were the little nicks and cuts where his cards had sliced through her skin earlier. Looking at them made him remember the rush of their fight.

It had been unexpected. He'd already been pleasantly surprised when he had discovered little Gon and his friends, not having had much faith of finding worthy prey and certainly not in such numbers, but to think there would be one more applicant worthy of his attentions.

And oh how worthy she was. He recalled the fiercely determined look she had worn as they fought, the barely hidden excitement that mirrored his own and it strained his control something terrible.

A hungry noise left his throat and he shuddered as he tried to hold onto his control. She had been better than he'd thought. He'd expected her to put up a little fight of course, not many who wielded Nen were weak, but he'd felt her blades on his skin and it had excited him beyond measure. Of course he was still the stronger combatant, but she would yet grow. She had potential and he would wait patiently for her to realize it.

It was her reaction after the fight had been over that had really made him take notice though. When she was standing there, streaked with blood but still so very _defiant_ , excitement that could rival his own shimmering beneath the wariness in her lava colored eyes, that was when he had determined that she was special. It had taken all of his control to reign in his bloodlust at that moment and not continue their fight.

He had managed though and he'd been walking a tightrope of control ever since.

Hisoka was not in the habit of denying himself but he knew he'd had to in this instance. She was not yet ready to fight him seriously and he could be patient if it meant the reward would be all the sweeter for it.

Still, that did not mean she could not entertain him in other ways. With such a large amount of delectable unripe fruit nearby he would need something to hold his interests or he might snap and pluck them early. And out of all those delicious little fruits it was Sachi who was closest to ripening. She would be able to withstand him the longest and he knew that with her own proclaimed 'interest' in him she would continue to seek him out. It was perfect really.

He would just have to wait patiently and she would come to him on her own

Yet for all his carefully constructed reasons to deny himself, it had only taken one glance at her, carelessly sauntering into the room, delicate features smeared with some fool's lifeblood, and his control had snapped.

He wasn't proud of it but looking at his mark on her, the dark bruise decorating her neck visible even from across the room, he could not bring himself to regret it. Instead a deviously pleased smile took over his features and he leaned back against the wall, idly flicking a card into the wall to his left as a door appeared there.

"Gittarackur, participant number 301, is the third to pass the Third Phase. Total time: 12 hours and 2 minutes!"

Illumi did not even blink as he caught the projectile, but then again the other man rarely ever showed emotion. Something as simple as a deadly weapon flying for his throat would not be enough to upset him.

He glanced over at Hisoka briefly before turning his gaze to the room's remaining occupant. He inspected her carefully and Hisoka knew he would notice the mark on her neck, just as he would notice the presence of the magician's Nen still lingering heavily in the air. He was proven right when the assassin turned towards him with a questioning stare, an eyebrow quirked in askance.

The magician replied with an innocent smile but his eyes flashed dangerously.

Illumi responded with a barely perceptible nod.

Message received.

Humming pleasantly Hisoka toppled his cardtower, only to start all over again. Next to him Illumi lowered himself to the ground.

"Hanzo, participant number 294, is the fourth to pass the Third Phase. Total Time: 12 hours and 3 minutes!"

Hisoka glanced up as a loud whoop filled the room, only for the annoying ninja to fall silent once he realized he was not alone. The bald man glanced around the room warily, startling when his gaze fell on the battered form of the woman. He quickly made his way over to her and tried to shake her awake.

Hisoka could not help but growl softly. He did not like the familiarity with which the ninja approached her, nor did he like the way he was touching her as he took stock of her wounds.

He did not like that at all.

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's a wrap!

A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved or alerted the previous chapter! I can't express enough how happy your reactions make me.

Let me know what you think and how you enjoyed Hisoka's pov. It was interesting to write but also one of the more difficult parts so far. Any response, concrit or positive is more than welcome. I'd like to know what people thought so I know if I should include more in the future :)

xXxMai1564


	7. Chapter 7

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 7

 **AN/:** If you did not receive a notification for the previous chapter (the one following the cliffy) please go back to chapter 6 and read that first. Unfortunately Ffn was having some troubles last week so it's possible some people missed it and then this probably won't make a lotta sense.

That aside Enjoy~

* * *

The large clock on the wall was steadily ticking down. Only 3 minutes were left until the end of the Third Phase. Around me I could hear people muttering excitedly as they took in their competition, convinced no more people would be coming.

Only 21 applicants had passed so far and survived, including myself, a large change from the 400 or so who had first started the Hunter Exam. Apparently there had been a 22nd applicant but he had died shortly after arriving and the body had been removed by the exam committee sometime during the night.

By now only the strongest competitors remained and I looked forward to seeing everyone in action. Of course I already knew a few of them, but there were only a few that I'd actually bothered to interact with, like Hanzo who was seated next to me.

The ninja had apparently been the fourth to finish and he had been by my side ever since I woke up after my confrontation with Hisoka. I knew he was worried. He'd tried multiple times to get me to speak about what had happened to me in the tower, clearly hinting at the large bruise on my neck, but I'd brushed him off every time. For some reason I did not want him to get involved in the matter. What had happened was between Hisoka and me alone. It was none of his business really.

Speaking of which, I'd had more than enough time to think about what had happened after I'd finished the Third Phase. I knew now it had been foolish of me to drop my guard like that. If only I'd been a bit more alert I might have been able to avoid the whole mess. I hadn't though, and now I had to live with the consequences.

Which, apparently, came in the form of a very interested Hisoka. I had caught him staring at me several times over the past couple of days. Most had just been brief glances but there had been a few times where his gaze had lingered uncomfortably. It had been enough for me to remain aware of his presence the whole time, and as a result I had been jittery and on guard constantly.

After reflecting on the past few days I had come to the conclusion that perhaps I'd been foolish. I'd poked and prodded at the much stronger man and had expected to get away with it unscathed. So caught up had I been in the fact that finally, _finally_ there was someone interesting, someone different that I hadn't stopped to consider the consequences of my actions.

As a result when he'd confronted me after the Third Phase I had not been prepared. I'd been exhausted and shocked at the unexpected invasion of my personal space. I had never in a million years imagined Hisoka would act the way he had. Now, I knew better. This was a whole new game we were playing and I intended to do more than just spectate. What I had said during the Second Phase still held: Hisoka was one of the most interesting people I'd ever come across and I would not let him scare me off so easily. I would be a pretty shitty Hunter if I did.

Glancing over at the man I noticed he was looking my way again, an amused smirk curling his lips as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I met his gaze head on, refusing to be the one to look away first. I saw a note of approval enter his eyes but before any more could happen a loud gnashing noise pulled our attention away. A little to my right a door opened and soon the announcer's voice broke the silence.

"Kurapika, applicant number 404, is the twenty-third to pass the Third Phase!"

"Killua, applicant number 99, is the twenty-fourth to pass the Third Phase!"

"Gon, applicant number 405, is the twenty-fifth to pass the Third Phase!"

"Total time: 71 hours and 59 minutes."

My eyes widened at the barrage of announcements. For three more people to make it at the last minute was entirely unexpected. The three applicants themselves seemed entirely oblivious to the increase in tension in the room, cheering happily. Before I could comment on the new developments to Hanzo the announcer spoke up once more.

"Leorio, applicant number 403, is the twenty-sixth to pass the Third Phase!"

"Tonpa, applicant number 16, is the twenty-seventh to pass the Third Phase!"

"Total time: 71 hours and 59 minutes."

I watched, absolutely stumped as two more people made their way into the room. At this point I was half expecting all other missing applicants to make their way through the door after them!

Luckily, however, that did not happen and the announcer called for the end of the Third Phase.

* * *

The boat ride to Zevil island was a tense affair.

Everyone was eyeing their competition distrustfully, their tags carefully hidden. The revelations that the next Phase would pit us against each other had not entirely come as a surprise to me but it seemed many of the other applicants had been caught off guard. Whilst I had hidden my tag as soon as I'd noticed the resemblance the lots we'd pulled had to our tags many of the others had been slow to hide theirs, my target amongst them.

I eyed the short man in a blue, gi who I knew possessed the number 76 plate. I knew nothing about him, not even his name, but I figured I could probably beat him if it came to a fight. Still, I'd have to be careful, I had no idea what kind of fighting style he favored- although based on his outfit is was probably a type of martial arts. There was also the fact that no matter my physical ability I could still be outwitted. I would have to be careful and avoid the person hunting me as well, which sadly I had no clue who that was.

I shifted uncomfortably in my position at the middle of the boat. Most of the others had chosen to keep their backs to the ship's sides, likely because they saw those positions as more easily defensible, but I'd never really felt comfortable near large bodies of water and so I'd chosen to sit in the middle of the deck. It wasn't like anyone would be allowed to attack before we reached the island anyway, I reasoned, the Examiner would see to that.

Hanzo, thankfully had chosen a position near the ship's edge as well. It seemed like the explanation of the Fourth phase had finally made him realize that this was a competition and that we were not here just to play friends. Not that I minded him being friendly really, it was sweet, but it was also starting to get a bit annoying. He had refused to leave my side for the entire duration of the Third phase and I needed some space. I was not some weak damsel who needed to be protected. I had made it this far on my own and I would become a Hunter through my own strength.

I remained like that, seated alone and considered attack plans and strategies until after a short trip the boat hit the shore of Zevil island.

Zevil island didn't look all that special up close. A small beach and a thick treeline were all that greeted us and I wondered where the Hunter commission found all of these random, deserted locations for their tests. To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if they owned them what with how influential they were.

Our 'guide' Kathy or Catty or something I think, I hadn't really bothered listening when she introduced herself to be honest her voice grated too much for that, told us to disembark in the order in which we had finished the previous phase. I felt conflicted, on the one hand this meant I would be able to leave second, and thus would be able to get off of this floating deathtrap fast. On the other hand this also meant that I would be alone with Hisoka on the island for a whole minute. Which didn't sound like that much but I knew would be more than enough to time for something to happen.

I watched apprehensively as the magician disembarked but he gave no sign that he was planning anything. Still, I knew better than to believe that meant nothing would happen and as such when it was my time to disembark I did so quickly but also carefully.

I headed for the trees immediately, planning to put as much distance as possible between me and my competition. When a full minute had passed and I still had not run into Hisoka I heaved a sigh of relief, perhaps he hadn't been waiting for me after all?

Of course, as if my sigh had been some kind of signal, that was the exact moment Hisoka attacked.

Luckily, this time I had not been stupid enough to let my guard down and I managed to dodge his fist by flipping to the side. Immediately I rushed back in, knowing that Hisoka would have the advantage at range with his playing cards. I'd learnt my lesson from our previous encounter.

I went on the offensive, arms and legs a blur from the speed with which I attacked. I knew I would lose if this became an endurance match: the only way for me to win was to finish this quickly, before I ran out of steam.

As such I held nothing back, going full speed right from the start.

Hisoka noticed and seemed delighted by this, a large, manic smile curling at the corners of his lips as he dodged and blocked my strikes.

After a minute I noticed he wasn't attacking and this confused me. I'd had Hisoka pegged as someone who liked a fight, so why would he restrain himself like this? Did he think I wasn't worth the effort?

That thought pissed me off something fierce and my anger gave me strength. For my next hit I feinted at his face and when he went to block I last minute changed direction to slam my fist into his gut instead. Hisoka of course had noticed and managed to throw up a hasty block but he hadn't been taking me seriously and my punch broke through his guard.

A satisfied smirk curled at my lips when I felt the impact, even though I knew I'd probably torn my own knuckles to accomplish the feat.

Hisoka for his part just groaned, a low, mangled sound that made me feel strangely dirty listening to it.

Before I could retreat his arms shot out and grabbed a hold of my wrist, clenching tightly and making escape impossible. I tried to kick him in the side to make him let go but his leg came up and blocked mine effortlessly.

My shoulders slumped, I knew when I was beat. At least I'd managed to lay down some hurt on him as well this time. It was an improvement and a pretty good one. I wouldn't be able to kick his ass all of a sudden just because I'd had a change of mind after all. I vowed to take up stamina training as soon as this exam was over with.

Looking up I caught my captor's eyes and, while part of me flinched at the utter mania I saw reflected there, another part felt proud that I'd been able to do that. It was a heady feeling, holding the attention of a man as dangerous and fickle as he and he was all the more dangerous for it.

My victory was short lived, however, when suddenly Hisoka crouched down and pulled on my arms, effectively throwing me over his shoulder. Blood rushed to my head immediately now that I was dangling upside down and a stab of pain lanced through my stomach from where his shoulder dug into it. I started squirming, trying to get out of my predicament but one of Hisoka's arms came down over my legs, effectively trapping them against his stomach and making it impossible for me to escape easily.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, once again surprised by the jester's unpredictable actions.

He made a vague noise to indicate he was listening.

"Put me down!" I felt incredibly embarrassed to be held like this. I closed my eyes, desperate to avoid looking at the well-toned backside mere inches from my face.

"Nooope," He said, popping the p loudly.

"Hisokaaaaa," I growled. My surprise and embarrassment were quickly being replaced by anger and I embraced the change.

Hisoka responded mockingly, "Why? Were you planning to wait for your little protector? Did I ruin your date?" Something dangerous entered his voice then, a darker tone that I hadn't heard before, and his grip on my legs tightened painfully.

"My what now?!" I startled. 'Protector', 'Date'? What the hell could he be talking about now?

"Your little ninja pet," He spat, "I'm sorry but you won't be seeing him now."

"Are you-, I, What the hell are you on about?!"

Apparently my anger sounded genuine enough because Hisoka's grip loosened slightly. "You weren't planning to meet up with him then?"

I sputtered. "Of course not! This is a competition, why would I do something stupid like that? And what do you _mean_ date?"

"Oh nothing," he replied, but I could hear his tone lighten and he started walking into the woods.

I felt anger burn through me something fierce. To be dismissed so easily and to have him think I needed, no, that I _wanted_ protection? Did he think I was weak? I mean sure, I'd stuck close to other people for the past couple of days but that was because I hadn't been ready yet for another confrontation. I'd needed time to get my bearings back and to adjust my plans for the new, very much unexpected developments. At no point, however, had I considered hiding or letting other people fight for me.

And then for him to think he could just waltz in here and take me with him just like this? No way in hell was I going to let that arrogant bastard have his way. He wants to drag me around? Fine, but he'd be dragging my corpse because I would not be humiliated like that if I was alive to do anything about it.

"Let me go," I said, tone making it very clear what would happen if he didn't.

"Hmm?" Hisoka asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean it, Hisoka."

The jester halted his trek into the woods but still refused to put me down. "Now whyever would I do that?" He asked. "I quite like things this way."

I could just hear the smug smirk even if there was no way I could see it and it only strengthened my resolve.

"Because if you don't I'll do this." All at once I channeled my Nen, strengthening my arms and rammed one of them into his unprotected back. I felt a vicious bolt of satisfaction lance through me once more and I couldn't help but let out a delighted laugh at Hisoka's pained grunt. His grip on my legs loosened and, before he could recover, I grabbed a tight hold of his pants and threw my legs up and over his shoulder.

I landed on the ground with a loud smack, only barely managing to stay on my feet.

I turned around quickly, arms raised defensively and prepared for the hit I knew was incoming.

When I saw one wasn't forthcoming I lowered my arms, confused.

Hisoka was staring at me, amusement curling his lips, but there was a hungry gleam to his eyes that made me stay on guard. Maybe elbowing him in the back hadn't been the safest way to get my point across but damn if it didn't feel good.

"I won't let you just carry me around like that," I said sternly, gathering my resolve. "And I'm not coming with you right now." I hurried to finish, determined to say my piece. "I need to find my target first."

Hisoka's expression had darkened considerably while he had been listening but when I finished he seemed to calm down some, turning contemplative instead.

I waited with bated breath as he considered. If he refused there was no doubt in my mind we would be fighting again and this time I probably wouldn't get away with just a few small scratches. I'd noticed on the boat already that there was an almost manic energy hanging around the jester, a static current that just screamed violence. Now this seemed par for the course for Hisoka but there was a certain restlessness to it that hadn't been present during our earlier encounters.

"Not right now you say?" He asked, the 'but you will come later?' was clearly implied.

"Yes." I nodded, making sure to meet his gaze calmly.

Hisoka inspected me carefully, trying to determine whether I was lying or not. After an incredibly tense moment his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Fine." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, prepared to fight him off if it was necessary. He would not get the drop on me again like last time.

He noticed my reaction but all he did was laugh, a soft breathy chuckle brushing the shell off my ear as he leaned in. "Do hurry though," he murmured, "I would hate to have to come looking for you." The threat was received loud and clear and I nodded. I knew the movement came out jerky and I knew he had probably noticed as well if his resumed chuckling was anything to go by but I did not care. I had successfully held my own and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Hisoka pulled back and looked me in the eyes, an answering grin curling at his lips when he spotted my amusement.

It took me a moment to realize how odd this was, the two of us grinning at each other like that, but when I did I could feel a blush fight its way onto my cheeks.

I startled and instead of sticking around and considering what that could possibly mean I made a run for it.

Not a very heroic exit, I considered but well, no way was I wasting this chance to escape before the jester changed his fickle mind once more. There was no saying what would set him off again and I really did need to go and hunt my target. Besides, it felt good to be the one walking away for once.

Hisoka for his part seemed completely unsurprised by my sudden retreat and his laughter followed me into the trees.

* * *

 **AN/:** Thanks for reading everyone! And a great big thank you to those of you who commented, faved, alerted on the last chapter.

Also a little explanation for the canon-bending in this chapter: The contestant who is Sachi's target was an actual Hunter exam participant in the anime. His name was Cherry and he was with Kurapika and Leorio during the first phase when Hisoka went on his testing spree. In the anime Hisoka hunted him down and killed him afterwards but in this scenario he was too caught up battling Sachi to get the opportunity and thus Cherry survived and went on to reach the fourth phase. I don't really like making big changes to the source material but I figured in this instance the circumstances realistically would have allowed for this change to happen. I hope you all agree

Now, Happy Valentine's day and let me know what you think!

xXxMai1564


	8. Chapter 8

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 8

 **AN/:** Welcome back everyone! Thank you very much for reading this far and thanks to everyone who alerted, faved or commented. You guys helped me crank this out even though I had a pretty busy week so give yrselves a cookie (or some other nice thing) for being awesome Now without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

I silently made my way through the trees, my presence concealed with Zetsu as a precaution. I hadn't seen any hint of competitors other than Hisoka being able to use Nen but there was nothing wrong with playing it safe.

Even though I was well aware of the dangerous circumstances I felt surprisingly light as I made my way through the forest canopy. It had been a while since I had truly been alone now and I found I had missed the quiet.

At home no one really wanted to hang out with me and I reciprocated the feeling very much. Here, there were interesting people but I still wasn't accustomed to being sociable for such extended periods of time. It was exhausting in a way, even if it did prove to be a lot more interesting than just being by my lonesome the whole time.

By now all of the other applicants should have entered the forest and some were likely already setting up ambushes. As a result I made sure to inspect every branch carefully before I placed my feet, hopping from tree to tree smoothly and most importantly silently. I had chosen to move through the canopy because of the better vantage point and because it provided some cover; few people ever thought to look up after all.

My altercation with Hisoka had effectively neutralized the advantage my early entrance into the forest had given me and I would have to rely as much on luck as on skill if I wanted to find my target quickly. My best bet in my current situation was probably to locate a water source, like a river or lake and scout that. Everyone needed to drink after all.

I slowed my pace as I came to the edge of a large clearing in the woods. Scanning the tall grass from above I easily spotted two applicants. One of them, a large man with a big red nose was attempting to cross the clearing, the other, a young boy with bright pink clothes was hunting him. I watched curiously as the boy knocked an arrow and let go, activating my hatsu so I could gather more information. The boy's aim was true and the projectile shot towards his target. The man noticed at the last moment, dodging most of the shot but getting nicked in the arm.

'Impressive accuracy,' I noted, watching the boy, 'but his physical stats are not that special. Above average but lower than his target's. Now that he has lost the element of surprise he has probably lost.'

I observed silently as the larger man turned to confront the boy. At least I would be able to get some more info on this man.

It was not to be, however, as after a short conversation the man suddenly started spasming and fell to the ground.

'Poison!' I thought, eyes widening in shock. 'I can't believe I didn't think of that.' I frowned, I would need to be more careful. I couldn't rely on my hatsu to tell me everything about a person and this boy just proved it. It would do me well to remember this when I confronted my own target.

I spared another cursory glance to the clearing, watching as the boy took his opponent's tag, and decided to leave. Sure I could try and take his tags but what then? I would only paint a bigger target on my own back, especially this early into the game. For now I should focus on finding my target and then making it back to Hisoka in time before he got bored.

I shuddered. Being hunted by that insane jester was definitely _not_ on my to do list.

* * *

I winced as my back hit the ground with a resounding thud. I scrambled to regain my footing but was thwarted by my assailant's tight grip on my wrist.

He twisted and I felt pain lance through me. In response I cursed and swung blindly behind me with my dagger.

I didn't feel resistance, a miss, but the move was enough to scare my opponent into letting go and I rolled to my feet.

I spat out blood and grimaced at the metallic taste.

My opponent was waiting for me, arms outstretched in a classic defensive pose. Ready to counter my next attack.

It was tempting, so so tempting to just charge and slash at him but I knew better now. The blue gi he wore was not for show and moving recklessly would only end with me on the ground again.

I frowned as I considered my target, hatsu blazing in my eyes. From his numbers I knew he was nothing special.

I was faster. Stronger as well.

But all of that meant nothing when compared to the technique my opponent possessed.

Being faster meant nothing if my opponent could predict where I would move. Likewise being stronger meant nothing if he could simply redirect the force of my attacks and use my own strength against me.

It was times like this where I wished my nen was more offensive in nature. A nice, fiery blast of emission or perhaps some way to manipulate him would go a long way in winning this fight.

I took a deep, calming breath and reconsidered my options.

Clearly I'd made a mistake when I'd believed my target to be an easy kill. I'd just been so happy to have found the man with the number 76 plate this early into the game that I had gotten reckless. For all my thinking earlier about how I should be careful I'd let myself be lured into a false sense of security by the fact that the man was carrying no weapons and thus would only have his body to rely on. A body that I could see and analyze the full capabilities of.

I'd gotten overexcited and abandoned my usual fighting style, which relied mostly on speed and unpredictability in favor of finishing things quickly.

My opponent suddenly called out to me, clearly trying to taunt me into attacking recklessly once more, "What's wrong? Scared?"

I ignored him in favor of surveying the area and suppressed a smile as an idea came to me.

"Shut up!" I retorted, making sure to appear angry and affected, and rushed at him.

My opponent smirked as well, clearly thinking this would be an easy win.

I raised my dagger and feinted a strike at his face.

The man's hands came up, ready to grab my arm and twist.

I dropped my dagger and instead punched hard at the ground, using Ko to enhance my fist.

The ground shattered, chunks of rock flying everywhere.

My opponent jumped backwards in an attempt to dodge but a few of the stones still hit him.

That hadn't been my goal, however, and I appeared behind him, another Ko fueled punch ready to go and finish this.

He noticed but it was too late. My trick with the rocks had cost him his concentration and put him off center. He was too slow to react.

The punch made contact with his unprotected side and blew a chunk of his torso clean off.

I straightened and watched impassively as the corpse twitched at my feet, blood pooling sluggishly from the gaping hole.

The coppery tang of blood filled the clearing and a swarm of hemotropic butterflies fluttered closer.

I swiped my hand through the cloud of red, trying to clear them away from the body as I searched for my target's tag. I found it hidden in the upper folds of the blue gi and felt grateful it hadn't been stained.

Mission accomplished I left the clearing behind and followed the nearby river downwards.

Once I was far enough away that I could no longer smell the blood I started looking around for a place to make camp.

I settled on the canopy of a large tree. The thing was positively massive, with branches large enough to easily support a person. As an added positive it also had lots of smaller branches and a thick cover of leaves that would make it very difficult for anyone at the bottom of the tree to spot someone hiding up top.

That night I went to sleep beaten and bruised but satisfied. It was only day 1 but I'd already acquired my target's tag.

* * *

The next day I spent leisurely exploring the island. I caught some fish in the nearby river, cleaned the few cuts I had obtained in the fight the day before and just took a break from the whole exam thing.

When you ignored the fact that it was currently home to a battle royale style competition Zevil island was actually pretty nice. The weather was good; sunny and dry and there was plenty of shade available for when you wanted to cool down a little. The woods also provided a large number of edible plants and animals making foraging for food easy.

A few times I'd had to hide away when other applicants passed by but no one noticed me and I let them pass undisturbed. Now that I had my target's tag it was only a matter of protecting myself and my two tags and I would be guaranteed to pass this phase. There was no need to make a bigger target of myself by stealing others.

Of course there was the matter of Hisoka who would no doubt come looking for me before too long but I ignored it. I could have this one day to myself. Maybe the day after as well.

* * *

For the second time in as many weeks I was rudely awakened by a burst of bloodlust-tinged aura.

I jolted upright, almost falling out of the tree in my haste to get away.

Something terrible was on the prowl and it had to be close to give of such potent power.

I looked around myself warily, desperate to spot the source of the violent Nen before it could attack me. Nothing jumped out at me, however, and after a few tense minutes I forced myself to relax my trembling limbs.

A couple of deep, calming breaths later I extended my senses in an attempt to locate my attacker. When my search came up empty I realized that the source of the dark miasma was not, as I had first thought, almost on top of me, but rather quite a distance away.

I also registered the familiarity of the aura.

'Hisoka!' Shock coursed through my veins and for a moment I worried that I had waited too long. That it was me who had triggered this insane eruption of malicious intent to flood the island.

But then reality set in and I realized this could not possibly be my fault. It was too early, much too early for him to have grown so impatient. Besides he hadn't given me the impression that he would react like this if I dawdled. In fact he would have probably enjoyed the chase.

So no I hadn't caused this, but then what had?

I sighed and jumped down from my perch. I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable staying here without knowing what was going on. If I could at least keep an eye on Hisoka to make sure he wasn't coming after me I would probably feel a lot better.

'I guess two free days really is all I'll get.'

I cast a last mournful glance at my previous tree hideout and headed out.

* * *

My eyes widened in shock as I caught my first glimpse of Hisoka.

'He's about to completely lose control!'

I watched, awestruck but afraid at the same time as violent tides of bloodlust tinged nen struck out wildly around the hunched over form of Hisoka. The amount of power wafting off of him was insane and I no longer felt surprised I'd been able to feel it from the other side of the island.

It was worrisome. Hisoka was barely keeping things together and it looked like any little thing would set him off. I had no illusions that I would be able to hold him off while he was like this. My only saving grace was that it looked like his current state also prevented him from exercising his senses to their fullest. If it didn't he would have no doubt noticed me a long time ago.

As things stood, however, I would be stuck in this position until Hisoka regained a semblance of control, which would probably take most-if not all- of the night. He might be very much distracted at the moment after all but he was still a seasoned killer with some of the most impressive instincts I had encountered yet.

I shifted carefully, trying to find a more comfortable position. It took me fifteen minutes of painstakingly small, controlled movements but eventually I managed to maneuver into a leaned back sitting position against the tree trunk. I made sure to keep my eyes on Hisoka, ready to move at a moment's notice if he so much as twitched.

I remained like that for a long time-how long I did not know- when suddenly something else came to my attention. It was but the briefest hint, the tiniest flicker of noise but I could have sworn I heard something move in the bushes to my right. Now normally I would have written it off as a small animal or a bird but Hisoka had scared off all wildlife a long time ago. That meant that whatever remained was either some type of bloodlust resistant monster (highly unlikely) or another applicant (more likely). Going with the theory of another applicant that still begged the question: Who, other than me, was insane enough to remain near Hisoka when he was like this?

Checking back on Hisoka I noticed he had not moved. 'He must be more out of it than I thought' I realized. That was good for me. If he was too caught up in his bloodlust to notice noises like that I could be a little more free in my own movement.

I tried to peer through the darkness to identify the unknown spy but it was no use. The foliage was too thick in this part of the forest and it was impossible to see through the thicket of leaves and branches bordering the clearing.

Carefully, keeping an eye on Hisoka the whole time, I stood up and retreated a little. As soon as I was a comfortable distance away I sped up and then doubled back to the clearing, or, to be more precise, the suspicious bushes.

As I neared the bushes from behind I slowed down and returned to moving as silently as possible, both to ensure Hisoka did not notice and so I could surprise the unknown applicant watching.

When I spotted the spy I almost did a double-take. When I'd realized someone else had been watching Hisoka I'd imagined a few possible applicants, most of which were big, arrogant men who believed themselves strong enough to attack him, or maybe the weird pinhead man, but never had I thought it could be a child!

But a child it was and not just any child I noted. It was Gon, the enthusiastic boy who had bumped into me at the end of the first phase and who had fought and escaped Hisoka during that very same phase.

I approached slowly, taking advantage of the fact that Gon was not taking his eyes off of Hisoka for a second. Within seconds I was close enough and I immediately clapped a hand over the boy's mouth and turned him to face me. Gon tried to struggle at first but once he got a look at my face his anger slowly faded and was replaced with confusion.

I put a finger over my lips and gestured with my head in the direction of the clearing.

Gon stopped struggling completely at that, going very still in my grasp, and nodded his understanding.

I took the risk of letting him go and was rewarded when he remained standing, perfectly still. I gestured for the boy to follow me

We made our way away from the clearing, me leading and Gon following. I didn't stop until we were a good distance away, definitely out of normal hearing range and then a little extra just to be sure.

Gon came to a stop behind me and I turned around to face him.

We remained standing like that for a while, neither of us sure how to begin, but eventually I decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, Gon, fancy seeing you here." Not the wittiest way I'd ever started a conversation but then what do you say to the other person you found stalking a coldblooded killer on the brink of having a total meltdown?

The boy startled, before shooting me a hesitant grin. "Yeah," he said, "I hadn't expected to find anyone else here."

"Me neither." I smiled, trying to put the boy at ease.

It seemed to work because Gon relaxed a little, the tension going out of his stance, and he grinned more enthusiastically. "So why are you here?" He asked after a moment, eyes shining curiously.

I shrugged. "I sensed the bloodlust. Figured I should come and check it out." Not the entire truth but not a lie either. Gon didn't need to know that I'd been afraid Hisoka would come look for me and that I'd rather be prepared if he did.

Gon nodded, believing me easily. "It's pretty scary," he admitted, glancing back towards where we'd left Hisoka.

I grimaced, that was a bit of an understatement. I could still feel the roiling waves of angry nen even from where we were standing now and, although it wasn't quite as bad as when I'd first sensed them, the sensation was still terrifyingly oppressive.

I was about to ask Gon why he was still here if he thought it was scary but he cut me off before I could begin.

"Neh, you know Hisoka right?" He asked

I startled, not having expected that. I considered the boy carefully. "Well, know is a big word. Why'd you think that?" I asked, genuinely curious as to the little boy's reasoning.

Gon's face twisted in concentration as he debated on what to say. "Well I've seen you talk to him a bit when no one else really does that and you're here now when everyone else would've probably run away a long time ago..." he trailed off and hesitated, clearly wondering if he should continue.

I waited patiently, curious what could make the little boy so uncomfortable when I had a feeling he was usually pretty straightforward. When he took a while to reply I figured it might help if I prodded him a bit along after all "And?" I asked, making sure to keep up my unconcerned, caring façade.

"…and sometimes he looks at you all funny," Gon continued, "like he wants to eat you or something." His nose scrunched up and I had to stop myself from laughing at the adorable look. "It's kind of gross."

I frowned, knowing that what the boy said was true. Hisoka had been looking at me weird and although I hadn't thought of the odd glances as 'hungry' before I realized that was a pretty fitting description.

I gave the anxious boy before me an assessing once over. Gon was more observant than I had given him credit for. I hadn't thought anyone else had noticed Hisoka's unusual regard for me, except maybe Hanzo but he'd been a near constant presence after the third phase so it was only to be expected he would pick up on it. Gon on the other hand would have only caught glimpses of us over the course of the different phases. For him to pick up on things this quickly said a lot about the strength and accuracy of his intuition.

Gon was looking at me worriedly and I realized I'd taken too long to reply.

In an effort to put him back at ease I put on my most comforting smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'd noticed already," I said, making sure to sound completely unbothered. "But I'm curious, you said everyone would've run away by now. Why haven't you?" I asked. The question served a dual purpose. On the one hand I wanted to steer the conversation away from whatever odd thing was going on between me and Hisoka, and on the other I was genuinely curious what the young boy was doing so close to Hisoka in his current murderous state.

Gon looked conflicted for a moment before slowly reaching into his pocket and drawing something out. I tensed, for a moment believing he might be pulling out a weapon even if he really didn't seem the type for those types of underhanded tactics, but relaxed when I saw it was one of the tags we'd been handed at the beginning of the phase. Gon turned it around and I let out a low whistle. A black 44 stood out proudly against the white of the plate.

"You got Hisoka huh?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. The proof was right in front of me after all.

Gon nodded tersely.

"And you're actually gonna go for it? It might be easier to just gather three other plates," I said, simultaneously thinking he was crazy and admiring the balls the kid must have. If he hadn't let Hisoka's current state scare him off it was unlikely he would give up now.

I wasn't surprised when Gon shook his head furiously. "I'll get Hisoka's!" He exclaimed.

I winced at the noise and quickly threw a glance back the way we came. Besides me I felt Gon shrink in on himself. The boy had probably noticed he had raised his voice too much.

When a particularly tense minute later we still hadn't been assaulted by a murder crazed Hisoka I relaxed and turned back to Gon.

Gon was looking sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered, "it's just, if this was a battle I know I couldn't win, but since I only have to steal his tag I think I have a chance." His eyes shone with conviction as he said this and for a moment I caught myself believing him. That was only a brief moment though, because as much as I might want him to succeed reality would probably play out very much differently.

I didn't want to crush the boy's hopes, however, and so I smiled at him. "I'm sure you will," I said, trying to sound convincing.

Apparently my smile wasn't as good as I'd thought because Gon frowned. "I will!" He said, "just you wait."

I sighed, dropping the act. "Look Gon if you want to go for it I won't get in your way. That's what you were worried about right? Me interfering?"

Gon nodded.

"Well I won't. I won't help Hisoka," Gon's eyes lit up and I hurried to continue, "but I won't help you either. If you fuck this up you're on your own. I like living after all."

Gon nodded happily. "That's okay," he said, "I want do this myself anyways."

I considered him for a moment, admiration and apprehension once again warring for my attention. In the end I couldn't make up my mind and so I just laughed softly, shaking my head in disbelief.

When I'd recovered I looked back at Gon and grinned, only this time it was with actual genuine sentiment. "You're interesting, Gon," I said, surprised to find I meant it. "I hope you don't get yourself killed."

Gon luckily seemed to recognize the comment for what it was; a compliment and returned my grin happily, a shimmer of the earlier conviction in his expressive brown eyes, "I won't!"

I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my leggings as I did so and extended a hand to the boy to help him up. When he was back on his feet as well I nodded at him and gestured at the small clearing where we'd left Hisoka. "Let's get back to our stake-out then, hmm?" I suggested.

Gon nodded and turned to head back.

I hesitated, feeling the strange urge to say something more, but before I could Gon had already disappeared into the bushes.

Looking around the now empty clearing I sighed softly.

"Good luck," I whispered.

And then I ran after the foolish, courageous little boy.

* * *

 **AN/:** I don't know what it was about this chapter but I struggled with it quite a bit. Probably because I had a pretty busy week so I didn't have that much time to look it over. If you spot any mistakes feel free to address 'em in a review or something and I'll have a look at it :)

Also, important question: We are slowly nearing the end of the Hunter Exams and I'm trying to plan the next part; Would you guys like to see Sachi join the Zoldyck arc? I think I can realistically work her in but I could also do a small arc for her personally or maybe just skip ahead to heaven's arena and work in some flashbacks to the time in between.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think~

xXxMai1564


	9. Chapter 9

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 9

 **AN/:** Hi all and welcome back!

First I'd like to thank everyone who read, faved, alerted or commented on the last chapter, especially those who helped by giving their thoughts on the question. There's already 40+ people following this and that's awesome!

Second I don't really have any special announcements to make except a minor reminder that, while I'm not exactly sure yet about including citrus this story is M-rated because Hisoka exists. He is quite Hisoka-y this chapter so consider yourselves warned.

* * *

That morning Hisoka finally moved.

It started with a twitch of his hand, a sudden, jerky movement. The movement worked its way up his body: First his arm shuddered, then his shoulders lost their tension, his neck straightened, and on and on it went up one side of his body and down the other until finally he came wholly alive again.

I spared a glance for the bushes where I knew Gon was hiding. The boy had asked if I'd wanted to camp out near him but I had refused, arguing that if something went wrong it would be better Hisoka only caught on to one of us. In truth I knew it probably wouldn't matter how far apart we were, if Hisoka noticed one spy he would surely look for more. No, I just hadn't wanted to stay any closer to the boy and risk getting attached when I knew he would likely die soon. It was unfortunate enough already that he had managed to catch my interest.

I had no more time to consider the unfortunate circumstances of my acquaintance with Gon, however, because Hisoka had set off. He walked with a strange, hunched gait and although I could no longer feel the bloodlust radiating from him the need to attack was written plainly in his eyes.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Gon flitting past and I wondered briefly where he was going: had he changed his mind after all? Part of me wanted to run after him and find out but that would risk losing Hisoka and I did not want to let him out of my sight in his current state. If I did he might stumble upon me and I knew there was no way I would survive that encounter.

So I stayed and I watched, slinking silently through the bushes and following after the murderous Hisoka.

When another applicant came into view and Hisoka charged at him I watched still. The man pulled a sword and tried to muster a hasty defense but Hisoka broke through easily and a single card swipe later the man lay dead. This was not surprising.

No, what had surprised me was the fishing hook that had come sweeping from the bushes at the height of Hisoka's attack and which had snatched his tag straight from his chest.

"Gon," I found myself whispering, disbelief coursing through my veins and leaving me unable to do anything but gape at the scene unfolding before my very eyes.

Gon had risen from the bushes, visible for all to see. I cursed his foolishness, maybe if he'd remained hidden he would have had a better chance to get away. It seemed he still wanted to make an attempt though because he turned on his heel and ran away quickly.

I debated following him but I had promise I would not interfere until things were over and I wouldn't.

Hisoka made no move to go after him. He had gone motionless with shock, hand absently patting at the empty space on his vest where his tag had been. Contrary to my expectations though he did not look mad, well at least not in the angry way. Instead he almost looked _happy._

Shivers wrecked my frame and I realized I was shaking. Adrenaline jolted through my system in ragged bursts and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. Slowly I regained control and bit by bit the shaking subsided. I shook my head and chuckled softly. How foolish of me to get so caught up in a confrontation I wasn't even a part of.

I looked back up, expecting to see Hisoka still standing there but when I lifted my head again he was gone.

Panick crashed through me and I looked around frantically but he was nowhere in sight. I extended my senses but found nothing either. Wherever he was it was not in my immediate vicinity.

'Where could he have gone?' I wondered, letting my eyes trail over the area in an attempt to find a hint. They landed on the bushes where Gon had been hiding and I resisted the urge to smack myself. 'Of course!'

I hurried of in the same direction, Nen suppressed as far as I could, and kept an eye out for either Hisoka or Gon. I didn't have to go far. I had only barely passed the trees bordering the area where Hisoka had killed the other applicant before I stumbled upon them again.

Gon was lying on the ground, another man's body sprawled next to his in an unseemly heap and I cursed myself for not getting here faster. Not that I would have interfered, but I was dying to know what had happened. I could see Gon was moving but he was clearly wounded in some way. Somehow I doubted Hisoka had been involved in that though. There wasn't enough blood and if it had been Hisoka doing the fighting Gon would probably not be alive at all.

I watched curiously as Hisoka threw two plates at Gon. From their shape and color I deduced they were tags. This made me frown. Why would Hisoka help Gon pass the exam? And why hadn't he put his own tag back on yet?

My frown was quickly replaced with an expression of sheer disbelief as Gon struggled to his feet and threw one of the tags back at Hisoka. 'The balls on this kid seriously,' I thought, once more experiencing the unique combination of admiration and disbelief that only Gon could bring on.

Hisoka picked the plate up from the ground and then turned and punched Gon in the face, the tag still in hand.

I winced. 'That looked like it hurt.'

Luckily for Gon Hisoka did not follow up on the punch, instead dropping the tag again. He left with a jaunty wave.

I waited a moment, making sure the jester was truly gone, and approached Gon.

Gon was determinedly crawling over the ground towards a hollow in a nearby tree.

I sighed and crouched down next to him.

"Hi again," I said cheerily, adding a small wave for added effect.

Gon looked up and blinked furiously when it made him look straight into the sun.

I noticed and moved my head a little so he would be in the shade once more.

He smiled gratefully, although it came out more like a grimace. "Hi," he said.

"So, you succeeded, huh?" I asked, eyes trailing to the two tags grasped firmly in the boy's hand, the number 44 emblazoned proudly on one of them.

"I did," he turned his head away but I still caught the flash of frustration that darkened his expression.

I tilted my head curiously. Somehow I had expected him to be more enthusiastic about his victory. Still someone had to do it and so I ignored his unhappy disposition and instead smiled back enthusiastically. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Gon gritted out as he pulled another couple centimeters ahead.

"Want me to help you with that?" I asked, a bit concerned for the interesting little boy crawling through the dirt.

"No, I'm good," he said, but I could see that wasn't true.

I sighed and pulled him to his feet. He tried to protest but I shushed him. "Nonsense. I'll just help get you to that tree over there. That's where you were going right?"

Gon frowned but nodded.

"Good," I smiled, finding the stubbornness surprisingly endearing. I normally didn't like children- they were selfish, whiny little brats in my experience- but there was something about Gon that was different. Maybe it was because most of the kids I knew would be crying if they'd been punched like he just had been, or maybe something else entirely, but whatever it was made me happy that he had survived.

Once we got close to the hollow Gon struggled to get out of my arms and I let him. He stumbled into the gap and crouched down there. I could see he was shaking but I ignored it, somehow knowing the prideful little boy wouldn't react well if I pointed it out.

I waited for a moment so I could make sure he settled in alright before I spoke again. "See you around, Gon."

"See ya!"

* * *

Hisoka wasn't hard to find. He was standing only about a hundred meters away from where Gon had been and looked like he was waiting for something, or more likely _someone_. Me.

I hopped down from my perch in a large tree and landed in front of him.

"Are you done hiding now?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

I frowned at him but didn't otherwise respond. I could hardly deny his claim after all. We both knew I had most certainly been hiding, if only for a little while.

Hisoka smirked but didn't comment on it and I felt a small flash of gratitude that he wouldn't immediately start pestering me.

"Come on then," he said instead, and gestured for me to follow him.

Not seeing any better options, I did.

* * *

I don't know what I had expected would happen when I met up with Hisoka again but what I did know was that the reality did not match up with anything I could have imagined.

There was a real lack of fighting for one, and to be honest a real lack of anything happening at all.

I watched, annoyed as Hisoka threw yet another card at a nearby tree. The card sank deeply into the trunk completing the diamond pattern he'd been working on for the past hour. This wasn't the first tree to be subjected to such a treatment either: to the left was another with a heart shaped pattern and a little ways behind the other two was a spade.

Two days had passed since I'd joined up with Hisoka and he had done nothing but laze around in the meantime. I'd figured if he wanted me around so badly he would have something to do, some plan or something that he wanted to enact but so far he'd done nothing but sit around and play with his cards all day. He didn't exactly ignore me but he sought no contact either and it was starting to get on my nerves.

At first I hadn't minded. I'd been wary and even a little afraid, but there was only so much I could take and gradually that fear had turned to boredom and now anger.

There was only so long a person could spend being afraid after all, that _I_ could be afraid, before that fear lessened. It was only natural. If one spent enough time near a stimulus they expected would predict harm but no harm came the fear would extinguish, bit by bit.

Something similar was happening to my fear for Hisoka. Of course I was not so foolish as to truly believe that just because he hadn't harmed me yet he never would-I quite believed the opposite in fact- but living in continuous fear it was…exhausting. There really was no other word for it. Staying on guard at all times, not being able to sleep for fear of something happening, jumping at every small twitch the jester made…it had only been two days but already I could feel a bone-deep weariness taking over me. And being weary was counterproductive to staying alive in an environment like this.

So I'd decided to just go with the flow. Hisoka wanted me around, fine, but I wouldn't spend the whole time anxiously anticipating the inevitable moment he would get bored of me. I would do my own thing and if he didn't like it tough. It also would reflect badly on my ambitions of becoming a Hunter if I couldn't even act normally around my first 'target' as I had secretly dubbed Hisoka.

So I had moved passed boredom and into frustration.

Adding to said frustration was the fact that the whole clearing was filled with fluttering wings and flashes of red as hemotropic butterflies flocked towards Hisoka. I was familiar with the little critters and had a real dislike for them. Watching them flutter past made me remember the many times I'd been forced to clean gore out of the gardens at home whenever a rabbit or some other small mammal had come too close to the meat-eaters. Hemotropic butterflies had a nasty tendency to turn into an infestation very quickly if you didn't.

To see them here, when I was already so high strung really put a strain on my patience.

Another hemotropic butterfly winged past me on its way to Hisoka, wings brushing my cheek, and finally I'd had enough. "That's _it_ ," I growled, looking around at the clearing full of blood colored wings.

Hisoka looked up from where he'd been watching as another butterfly perched on his extended finger and made a questioning noise.

"I don't know how you can stand it!" I exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the swarm of insects. "They're everywhere. Everywhere!" I slammed my hand against the ground for emphasis, not caring that it made me look like a spoiled brat. Something squished and gave just slightly beneath my hand. Frowning I pulled my hand back and looked at my palm, only to scream in frustration when I saw the mutilated remains of another butterfly.

Something in me snapped then and before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet and stalking towards Hisoka. "You," I pointed at him, "are taking a bath. If you still want me to stay that is. It's your fault they keep coming here." I gestured at his wounded shoulder where blood was staining the fabric of his shirt.

Surprise flitted over Hisoka's features but he quickly recovered and his expression turned sultry instead. "My my, so demanding," he murmured, "If you wanted me to take off my clothes you could have just asked you know? I wouldn't have refused." He winked.

I felt my face go scarlet at the implication and quickly looked away, not wanting to give the idiot jester the satisfaction.

"Shut up!" I yelled and turned on my heel, heading for the pool I knew was nearby. "Just follow."

"Okay," Hisoka sing-songed his response and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

'Don't attack the murder clown, Sachi. You're a big girl. You can do this. Don't give him what he wants,' I thought, 'you wouldn't survive.' Even so I couldn't stop my hands from curling and balling into fists.

Behind me Hisoka started whistling and I suppressed a groan.

* * *

Once at the pool I instructed Hisoka to ditch his shirt and he did so gladly, if with the necessary commentary. I ignored his teasing in favor of inspecting his back.

My breath hitched as I got my first good look at the ugly gash marring Hisoka's pale flesh. Nestled amongst tightly corded muscles that I was trying very hard not to pay too much attention to the wound stuck out like a sore thumb. It was an ugly piece of work that was for sure: the edges were jagged and stood away from each other and a dark brown crust of dried blood surrounded it.

I marveled at the fact that Hisoka could still fight and act as naturally as he did. If it were me I knew I'd have a hard time ignoring the pain and getting anything done with a wound like that. He would likely need stitches I realized, but that was beyond my capabilities. I did, however, spot several bits of dirt clinging to the wound and realized it hadn't been cleaned yet.

Apparently I had been silent for too long because Hisoka turned his head and looked at me over his unwounded shoulder. "Like what you see?" He asked, voice a husky rasp that sent shivers coursing through me.

I felt my cheeks color slightly, heat curling unwanted in my gut, but did my best to ignore him. I returned my attention to the wound.

"Why haven't you cleaned this yet?" I demanded, prodding at the wound perhaps a little harsher than was strictly necessary as I tried to determine whether it was infected or not.

Hisoka shrugged, looking a little let down that he did not get more of a reaction out of me, but did not react to my prodding at all. His pain tolerance must be through the roof.

"Ah, but if I had done that I wouldn't have been able to enjoy your...tender care," He trailed off suggestively, a strange emphasis on the final words.

His tone stirred something strange in me and I frowned, not wanting to consider what that meant. "Just get into the water," I mumbled, pushing Hisoka towards the pool.

"Okay," he sing-songed. I had only seconds to feel suspicious of his sudden cooperation when suddenly his pants dropped to the forest floor.

I yelped. "What the hell?!"

As soon as I realized what had happened I'd diverted my gaze upwards but not before I'd caught a glimpse of muscled thighs and a sculpted backside.

My face felt like it was on fire and I took a deep breath, desperately trying to keep my calm.

Hisoka's eyes were dancing with mirth as they locked with mine, but his voice was the picture of innocence, "Well you didn't expect me to get in the water with my pants on did you? They'd get all wet." He pouted and if I hadn't felt so incredibly flustered I might have laughed at the ridiculous sight.

He turned back around fully and stepped forwards unabashedly.

I desperately tried to keep my eyes on his face but I couldn't help but sneak a quick peek.

'Holy shit, he's-'

I stopped myself before I could complete the thought and embarrass myself any further.

Looking back up my eyes caught Hisoka's once more. He looked at me knowingly, amusement swimming in the golden depths and I felt my blush deepen impossibly further.

"Something wrong?" He asked with mock curiosity.

"N-no," I stumbled a bit in my reply and silently cursed my inability to keep my calm. "Now get in the water will you?!" I hurriedly bit out, desperate to change the topic and salvage a little of my dignity. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"Okay, okay," He acquiesced, hands raised up in mocking surrender, and moved to do as I asked.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to risk another accidental glimpse and embarrass myself further. I listened as he made his way over to the water, only allowing myself to relax when I heard a loud splash indicating that he had entered the water.

I opened my eyes warily, ready to close them if I saw even another hint of naked flesh I didn't want to see, but was glad to find Hisoka submerged up to his shoulders into the pool.

He had found a flat rock near the water's edge and was leaning on it on his elbows, watching me expectantly.

Steeling myself I walked over and sunk to my knees on the wet dirt behind him. Carefully I grabbed his shoulder and turned it towards me. Hisoka followed my directions willingly and when I released him to grab the cloth I'd brought to clean his wound with he dutifully held his position.

I could sense that he was curious, but did not let it distract me. I had calmed down a reasonable amount now that I was not in direct danger of being teased or flashed and set to my task with a single-minded purpose.

I wet the cloth with some of the water from the pool and wrung it out to get rid of any excess. I would have preferred to do this with cleaner water but this would do for now. It could hardly be any worse than the mess that was sticking to it at the moment.

I began by wiping away the crusted blood around the wound, taking care not to aggravate the wound itself. When that was done I eyed the wound itself. There were still bits of dirt stuck to it and I knew I would have to clean that out as well or Hisoka would still risk infection.

"This is going to hurt," I warned.

Hisoka just hummed softly in acknowledgement but otherwise did not respond.

I shrugged and started carefully cleaning the wound. I soon settled into a rhythm, wiping away dirt and dried blood and every now and again pulling the cloth through the water to clean it.

A strange sense of peace settled over us, the silence only broken by the soft splash of the cloth in the water.

By the time I'd finished my knees were starting to feel sore and the sky had darkened considerably.

"There, all done," I said softly, somehow feeling reluctant to break the peaceful quiet.

Hisoka turned to look at me and nodded, eyes half-lidded and smoldering softly.

I wondered at the sight. Hisoka looked surprisingly calm and it made me realize that I had never before seen the man be actually at peace before. I'd grown accustomed to the near constant undercurrent of violence and bloodlust that lingered around him but right now it was curiously absent. Like this, languidly leaning against the shore, hair slicked back from the moisture and clinging to his sharp cheekbones, I felt like for the first time I was seeing him entirely relaxed. Like I was seeing a hint of the man that existed under the violence.

"Thank you, Sachi." His voice too was different, still deep and husky but strangely comforting at the same time, his usual teasing lilt absent.

"You're welcome," I whispered, not sure what to feel about this new side of Hisoka.

Just when I was starting to feel uncomfortable the teasing glint returned to his eyes and he got ready to climb out of the pool.

This was enough to startle me out of my reverie and I immediately jumped to my feet, eager to avoid a repeat of earlier. My cheeks felt like they were burning again and I prayed the jester wouldn't notice in the fading light.

"I'll be heading back first!" I squeaked out and, not bothering to wait for a response, ran off. Hisoka could take care of himself after all. 'Most of the time,' I corrected myself, recalling the fact that I'd just spent close to an hour cleaning his wound.

* * *

I'd been running for about ten minutes when I realized that I was terribly, hopelessly lost. In my haste to escape from Hisoka and another potentially embarrassing situation I hadn't really watched where I was going and now I had no idea where I was.

I came to a halt and tried to look for any identifying features in the surrounding forest but found none. Resigning myself to the fact that I'd just have to trek back to the pool and find my way back from there I turned to leave, only to be halted by the appearance of a shadowy figure blocking my path.

* * *

 **AN/:** Sooo semi-cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. But we can't have whole chapters being just Hiso/Sachi that wouldn't be much of a story. Although I do hope y'all enjoyed their time together :)

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!~

xXxMai1564


	10. Chapter 10

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 10

 **AN/:** Welcome back to _AxDxI_ and thanks for reading this far! This chapter had quite a few firsts writing-wise for me so please excuse me if some of it comes of maybe a little less polished than usual. That said I did have fun writing this so I hope you all Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as I saw the figure appear I jumped backwards to create distance. Moments later I was glad I had because the move brought two more shadowy figures to my attention. 'They were attempting to ambush me,' I realized. 'This was no coincidence.'

My eyes flitted around the clearing, trying to find a way out but there was none. The figures had me surrounded and were now closing in slowly. Seeing no other option than to fight I pulled my daggers from their sheaths and got into a ready stance.

I shifted around carefully, attempting to keep all three in my sight at the same time but it was hard. The three were clearly used to working together and they circled me with a quiet confidence, almost a swagger.

Not long after they first appeared one of the figures finally stepped into one of the last remaining rays of sunlight. I quickly took in his appearance. It was a tall man, quite sturdily built with black hair and dark eyes. He wore a yellow-greenish shirt with thin stripes and a blue cap with the visor turned backwards. His most distinguishing feature seemed to be the thin stripes that extended vertically from each eye- probably some sort of make-up I deduced.

The man's appearance was enough for me to confirm the identity of my other would-be-assailants as well and I was proven correct when not soon after the remaining Amori brothers stepped into the light.

"Three on one boys?" I called out. "You sure you like these odds?" I deliberately put on my most annoyingly taunting voice, figuring I could stall for time while I came up with a plan. It also served the lovely purpose of pissing them off and would hopefully cause them to lose their focus. Meanwhile I had activated my Hatsu and was using this time to take in their stats.

"Tch," One of the brothers spat, the one in red. I focused on him and saw he was glaring at me dismissively. Clearly he didn't believe I was much of a threat.

"Just hand over your tag and we won't hurt you," the brother in blue cautioned, attempting a friendly smile but it came off forced.

The Amori in yellow grunted in agreement but didn't otherwise make any attempts to look less threatening.

"I'm sorry but I'd really rather not," I replied casually, plastering a big fake smile on my face in a gross mockery of Blue's. "You see I still have need of it myself."

"We have you outnumbered," Blue pointed out rationally, "it really would be better if you-"

"Don't bother," Red snapped. "We wasted enough time already waiting for her to leave that _freak_."

His voice practically dripped with derision as he said 'freak' and something about the way he said it tugged painfully at something inside of me. I tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling but found myself frowning nonetheless.

"Now boys that isn't a nice way to talk about somebody," I admonished, keeping up the fake playful act with difficulty.

"Shut up, bitch," Red spat. He turned to his companions. "Imori, Umori, I've heard enough. Grab her and take her tag."

I tensed up when I heard that, smile falling off my face.

Yellow hesitated. "Are you sure about that, Amori? What if she's like the kid?"

Blue paled slightly but Red only grew more enraged it seemed. "I don't care! We need her tag. She probably only got this far because she was hanging with the clown bastard anyway."

Yellow frowned but nodded.

At the same time my brow furrowed. I was really getting sick of people underestimating me. I did _not_ need Hisoka's protection damnit. I could do just fine by myself. If anything me surviving around the volatile jester was a testament to my skill, and not something which undermined it like these men believed it to be.

Silence reigned in the clearing for a moment, the calm before the storm and then as if by some unseen signal they charged. 'There probably really was a signal,' I reflected as I dodged the first punch from Blue and deflected another attempt by Red. Yellow came in from above and I dove to the side and into a roll, creating distance once more and making it so all three assailants were on one side of me.

I watched warily as they reconvened, sliding into different positions smoothly. There was a silent conversation, the slightest tilts of their head giving them away and then they came at me once more.

"Stay still you freak!" Yellow bellowed spitefully as he attempted another charge. I faltered at the repeated use of that word but ducked under his punch just in time and weaved to the side almost immediately as Blue came in with a kick. I dodged it easily but wasn't prepared for the third attack and Red managed to get under my guard and sucker punch me in the gut harshly.

The punch knocked the air right out of me. Because I hadn't seen it coming I hadn't had time to shield myself and while it wasn't a hard punch it was enough to put me of balance for a bit. Yellow and Blue noticed and took advantage immediately; Yellow slamming a haymaker into my back and blue kneeing me in the gut at the same time.

I winced at the combined assault and flared up my Ten. It took the edge off of the physical assault but it was still uncomfortable. The three brothers didn't notice the activation of my aura and continued hammering away at me carelessly.

I took a moment to concentrate, which was easier than one would expect thanks to the shroud of protective aura, and when next red lashed out I grabbed his arm and swung him over my shoulder. The man slammed into Yellow and the two toppled to the ground harshly. Blue quickly jumped to their side to guard them.

This gave me the opportunity to reevaluate the situation and I did so while watching them warily, all the while silently cursing the fact that I'd never had training against multiple opponents. Individually I knew I could crush them easily but I simply wasn't used to having to keep an eye on this amount of opponents. It didn't help that they had clearly trained together either, although it seemed their training was more about working together than any type of hardcore martial arts training.

The trio eyed me warily, clearly in disbelief that I was still standing even after their combined assault, and seemingly uninjured too. "What the hell kind of freak are you?" Yelled Blue, staring bug-eyed when he saw I didn't even really look winded.

I winced, the question eerily similar to one from my memories even if the tone wasn't quite the same degree of frightened.

' _What kind of freak are you?_ '

"Another monster," Yellow muttered uneasily, not taking his eyes off of me for even a second.

' _Monster!' The children screamed, beating at me with their fists. Pushing, pulling me towards the water._

Red got to his feet shakily but unlike the others he didn't look scared just mad.

 _Their eyes were flashing with unholy glee, the water coming steadily closer as they dragged me to the shore. One boy grabbed a hold of my hair and forced my head over the water. Tendrils of my hair came loose from my ponytail and sunk under the surface. They floated tranquilly; Their peaceful, waving movements in stark contrast to the panicked look reflected in my eyes._

I could feel myself growing angrier the more the memories invaded my mind. "I'm not a monster," I bit out harshly.

Red's eyes flashed gleefully and I realized he mistook my anger for fear. He latched on to my apparent weakness like a leech to a warm body. "Yes you are," he said cruelly. "I should have known the moment I saw you with that clown freak. You're just as crazy aren't you? Just another crazy _monster_."

I faltered, desperately trying to hold on to the last shreds of my control, and shook my head harshly. "I'm not," I muttered, feeling the memories' pull on me grow stronger. _The water closing in around me as I struggled to hold my breath_. The brothers were closing in on me too. Surrounding me and looming over me threateningly as I hunched in on myself. They had forsaken any attempt at a defense, considering themselves superior now that they seemed to have found a successful plan of attack.

"You are," Blue piped up frenetically, seeing his chance. "A freak, a monster, a weirdo."

Each word hit like a blow, chipping and chafing and peeling away the carefully wrought layers of my control. I didn't want to deal with this right now. Not now. Not when I was finally gone, when I thought I could finally be myself.

"I knew it the second I saw you," Yellow added.

By now I was shaking with rage. I could feel my airway closing up and it felt like I was suffocating.

' _Breathe, I need to breathe. Air. Let go. Let me go let me go let me go.'_

"Now then, just give us your tag and you can-"

Red's voice faltered abruptly, replaced with a wet gurgling noise.

The other brothers watched in horror as their brother clutched his throat desperately and coughed up blood.

I was staring at my hand uncomprehendingly. The fist holding my dagger was still extended from where I'd sliced through his neck and esophagus, the pale skin on the back of my hand splattered with drops of red.

My eyes trailed back to Red. He had dropped to the ground now, blood gushing sluggishly from the deep cut. He lay still. His hands no longer desperately clutched at his throat but instead lay motionlessly. Blank, empty eyes stared up at the canopy unseeing.

Slowly realization set in. I'd just killed another person without even consciously being aware of it. I'd acted on instinct, the memories and phantom sensations too much for me.

Blue and Yellow had dropped to the floor next to their brother. They were crying; ugly, heart wrenching sobs that only the truly bereaved could produce. At some point they started screaming, pleading for their brother to return to them to all who would listen.

I had caused this, I knew that and yet... I still didn't feel a thing. In light of the recently uprooted memories it was an uncomfortable truth.

I tried, oh how I tried. I stared intently at the tears cutting clean tracks over dirty cheeks. Watched as bloodied hands clutched an even bloodier corpse. I tried to imagine how I would feel, sought desperately for even the slightest shred of pity, but it simply wasn't there.

My mind kept wandering. I wondered how long it would be before the hemotropic butterflies would come. Wondered how long it would be before the two remaining brothers would get their shit together again and attack me. I kinda hoped they would hurry it up. The sky was darkening steadily and if I didn't get going soon Hisoka would come look for me. I also really wanted to go and wash away the blood. I could just imagine how annoying Hisoka would get if after all my nagging about cleaning up I showed up covered in blood. After all that had happened tonight I really didn't want to have to deal with him more than necessary. If anything I wanted to go curl into a ball and cry. Not because I had killed a man, but because I couldn't feel a thing about it and I was feeling sorry for myself.

Finally one of the remaining brothers, the youngest, looked up and recoiled in shock when he saw me still standing there. "What are you still doing here?!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the other brother. "Haven't you done enough? Go away! Go!"

His brother joined in with even more frenzied screams and not knowing what else to do I turned and ran. I ran and kept running until my feet sloshed in water and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the pool where I'd cleaned Hisoka's wound not an hour earlier. For a moment I hesitated, the memories of being held under the water still fresh in the forefront of my mind but I caught the cloying scent of blood wafting off of me and I ruthlessly pushed down the fear.

I ripped my clothes off hurriedly, disgusted by the crusted blood, and submerged myself in the water. Once the worst of the blood had washed off I waded to the bank and ripped a clump of grass out of the ground to use as a sponge. I scrubbed myself raw then, attacking the various spots of red with an unholy vigor.

I felt raw. Exposed. That confrontation had brought some ugly memories to the surface and I just needed a moment to myself. A moment to regain my control and balance.

I let myself fall backwards so that I was floating on the surface. Above me the sun had almost finished its decent and the sky was painted deep purples and oranges as a result. It was a beautiful sight but I did not pay it any mind, my eyes unseeing as my gaze turned inward instead.

I'd never understood the grief others felt when someone died. The emotion was alien to me and I'd long since resigned myself to the fact that it would likely always stay that way. That didn't mean I hadn't been hurt and confused by people's reactions to me when they realized I didn't understand.

At that time I'd been but a child and every child wants approval, wants to be loved. It had been a cold day when I had realized I likely never would be accepted for who I was by others, at least not wholly. And it was exactly that day which the Amori brothers had unwittingly pulled to the fore.

That day I'd been cornered near the water. I'd tried cajoling the other children into joining me in my play but they had refused, citing they were still too upset about the girl who at the time had only recently died. Being but a child and not understanding their sentiment I had gotten upset, calling them stupid and asking why they should still care. My words hadn't been received well and things had escalated quickly. When one of the older boys had suggested throwing me in the water it was met with the type of cruel enthusiasm only found in children.

Looking back on it now I knew what had happened was as much my fault as it had been theirs. My ignorance had made me callous, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

Still it was not so much the physical pain as the realization that had come that day which left scars. Their childish conviction that I was different, and that it made me a 'freak' had had lasting effects and yet… that wasn't what had changed my mind so irrevocably.

What had truly shaken me was the pained look in my mother's eyes when she arrived to save me. It hurt worse than any of the punches before it. It hurt because I knew I had been the cause of that, that she was hurting _for me_ and yet if she died I probably wouldn't shed a tear.

My parents were good people. I knew that even if I couldn't bring myself to care. They didn't deserve to have an ungrateful child like me, I understood that on a basic level. And so I had started to distance myself. It wasn't very difficult. The other children already didn't like me and there wasn't much reason for a young child like me to interact with the other adults.

My parents had tried to stop me. Tried to fix things. My father started training me, using our time together to try and build a bond and so that I could protect myself if anything like what had happened happened again. My mother taught me to sow and made it a point to always join me for tea. It was enjoyable but I could never fully enjoy it. When I looked upon them I still didn't see anyone interesting and that worried me. They were just people to me, good people who cared for me yes, but as much as I knew this I couldn't bring myself to shake this sensation. I knew if they were to die I wouldn't shed a tear.

It took some time but slowly I started to accept myself for who I was. Who I still am. I played along for my parents' sake, feigning happiness and even smoothing things over with the other people in the village as I grew older. It worked and by the time I was 18 and started living on my own they had largely forgotten their dislike for me. I was content like that for a while but as time passed and years started dragging by I could feel myself growing bored. The quiet life I was living was starting to feel suffocating and I dreamed of leaving.

At that time I resumed my training with my father, a practice which had slowly petered out as my acting improved and he no longer saw the need to keep me so desperately close. I trained hard and fast with the goal of leaving and finding my own place in the world, away from the others. My training picked up when I got my father to divulge the secrets of Nen and I happily added training in the new discipline to my schedule.

My parents noticed my new found vigor but didn't comment on it. Somewhere I suspected they had always known that I hadn't been truly happy with the way things had been.

And then, at 22, the day had finally come when my father had quietly informed me of the upcoming Hunter Exams over breakfast. He hadn't even asked me if I'd wanted to go; just assumed I would and told me the start location he had been informed off by an old friend in the Association.

I had been thrilled. For the first time in a long while there was something I was actually looking forward to. I felt _real_ enthusiasm at the thought of finally getting out of there and discovering new things; of potentially meeting _new people_ that might actually be _interesting_.

People who could understand.

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the calming feeling of my hair floating around me. As my mind emptied itself of thought a sudden weariness came crashing over me and I realized I was tired. So, so tired.

Reluctantly I stood up and made my way to the water's edge. I wrung out my hair and gathered my soaking clothes and wrung them out as well. They were still damp when I put them on and I recoiled from the unpleasant sensation but there was nothing to it. If I had been alone I might have risked waiting for the clothes to dry or even gone naked, but as it was I should really be getting back to Hisoka and I did not want to find out what the magician would do if I showed up nude.

My clothes clung to my body unpleasantly as I moved but at least the wind created by my sprinting was drying them a little. This time I watched carefully where I went. I was in no mood for any more surprises tonight. When a little while later I arrived back at the clearing that Hisoka and I had been camping out in for the past couple of days he was already there, waiting for me.

As I approached he turned to face me and I got a glimpse of the agitated expression on his face. "Where were you?" He asked, and I could hear the uncharacteristic strain as well as the danger hidden under the faux uncaring tone.

"It doesn't matter," I responded, not wanting to think about what had just happened. I brushed past him and heading for the tree I'd been using as my bed. I halted in my tracks when I heard a low growl and suddenly Hisoka was standing in front of me again.

"It does if I say so," he bit out. He placed a hand on my cheek and tilted my head up so that I met his gaze directly. There was something off about the way he looked at me. Some undefinable emotion that if it had been anyone else looking at me I would have called concern shading the normally so vivid golden irises. "What happened?"

I brushed his hand away. "Just let me go to sleep Hisoka," I whispered, avoiding the question once more. When I saw he was making no move to get out my way I sighed. "Please." I was practically begging but I did not care. I just wanted to be left alone right now.

Hisoka frowned. He looked like he wanted to say something but faltered and then stepped aside. I took his assent for what it was and resumed my trek to my sleeping place. I could feel Hisoka's eyes on my back, their inquisitive weight burning a hole in my back, but I paid them no mind. I scaled the tree with ease and lay down on one of the sturdier branches near the top of the canopy. I had chosen this particular branch not only because of its sturdiness, but also because it had an amazing view of the stars and I took comfort in their chilly light.

Beneath me I could hear Hisoka make his way over to his own tree and settle in for the night. The magician I had learned always slept with his back against the trunk. I guess no one was crazy enough to attack him and so he could sleep out in the open safely. And even if there was someone crazy like that I doubted there was anyone in this exam who could match him.

How he could feel comfortable sleeping upright like that though I had no idea.

I considered Hisoka's odd sleeping habits for a little longer, mind wandering from one inane subject to another in an attempt to avoid thoughts of the confrontation earlier but eventually I could no longer avoid it. It forced itself into my thoughts. Little flashes of bullies and the Amori brothers and cold eyes intermingling to a chorus of 'freak' and 'bitch' and 'die'. The voices weren't even all real memories but imagination was a cruel thing and their impact wasn't any less powerful for it.

I sighed and put a hand over my eyes. The darkness did not offer the reprieve I had hoped for. It only made the images increase in vividness. I opened my eyes again, feeling resigned to another sleepless night.

Feeling restless I jumped down from my perch. I landed on the grass with the softest thud I could manage and looked around for something to do. Inevitably my gaze landed on the sleeping Hisoka.

Unbidden a thought slipped into my mind, 'If only I didn't have to be alone right now…'

I glanced at the sleeping Hisoka and faltered as an idea came to mind.

It was crazy I knew, but as I glanced his way my feet started moving almost without my conscious thought. I halted next to the slumbering form, unsure of how to continue this.

'I shouldn't even be considering this.' I thought, still eying the sleeping jester. Hisoka would be insufferable if he ever found out and I'd never hear the end of it. It probably wouldn't do much to halt his continous invasions of my personal space either...but then again, he was going to keep doing that anyways. I might as well get something out of it, right? It wasn't like he could justifiably complain either with the way he had been treating me so far.

A yawn wrecked my frame and suddenly my decision was made. Burning with the need for just a little bit of human comfort and just a tad of selfrighteous anger I lowered myself to the ground next to Hisoka.

I took in his sleeping form again, but this time I was analyzing him for the best way to go about this. He was leaning with his back against the tree, legs stretched out in front of him in his customary sleeping pose. He looked completely at ease, almost like how he had looked earlier today after his bath and I felt a pang of jealousy at his apparent calm.

I could feel my courage wavering quickly but my jealousy refueled my determination and inevitably my gaze landed on the magician's outstretched legs. They would certainly be the most comfortable. His shoulders were another option but I did not fancy the idea of being so close to the jester's face. Decision made I hesitated the barest moment more and then I gingerly placed my head on Hisoka's thigh, positioning the rest of myself so that I was lying perpendicular to his slumbering form.

I froze, waiting with bated breath to see whether he would react or not. When nothing happened I slowly relaxed once more and moved to get more comfortable. Now that I could feel the warmth of another human so close my problems suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore.

My eyes fluttered shut.

On the brink of sleep I felt a feather light touch brush my neck, almost as if a hand were brushing the hair from my neck soothingly. I fought to open my eyes and see what was happening but I was too tired and before I could process things sweet slumber claimed me.

* * *

 **AN/:** Okay so I hope this wasn't too angsty. I felt like Sachi's backstory might need a little bit more exposure and this felt like the way to go about it. I'm not really used to writing this kind of stuff so if it comes off a bit heavy handed I'm sorry. Next chapter should be more fun again~

Also if anyone is wondering why the Amori brothers were so worked up it is because of their confrontation with Killua. Their pride was damaged considerably especially Amori's after being captured so easily. That and they were desperate to pass the exams. Anime also showed they could be quite the bullies if they felt like it so I drew from that.

Any feedback on this chapter, criticism included, is very much welcome.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!~

xXxMai1564


	11. Chapter 11

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 11

 **AN/:** Welcome back everyone and thank you very much for the feedback on last chapter!

As a result of said feedback I have decided to go back and change a few things; First of I have added Sachi's explicit age to the chapter, namely 22, because I know some people were probably curious about this. Second I have added just a few more things to the final scene of last chapter to make it a little more 'Sachi'. It was brought to my attention that it might have been a little OOC for her to so easily approach Hisoka and I couldn't help but agree, so I added a bit more reluctance/insight into her thoughts.

This is a small change and it doesn't change anything significantly plot-wise so there is no need to reread, but for those of you who want to the changes are in the very final scene after Sachi jumps down from the tree.

I believe that covers everything so, long AN aside, Enjoy!

* * *

The wind ruffled my hair pleasantly, my bangs blown out of my face by the strong breeze. I was once more seated at the top of my tree and was scanning the land between our position and the shore where in a few hours' time the Hunter's Association would come to pick us up. My eyes were not strong enough and the canopy too thick to pick up on any people through sight alone but the wind carried with it the occasional yell or scream from when two applicants ran into each other. As I had expected these final few hours would be bloody as applicants grew more and more desperate and struggled to gather the required amount of points before the deadline. I had no doubt the land between here and the shore would be littered with ambushes.

I reclined against the trunk with a sigh and angled my gaze upwards. This high up no branches blocked my vision and I had an uninterrupted view of the sky. As with our previous days on the island it was a beautiful day with nary a cloud in sight. What clouds there were floated by almost lazily, their small forms no match for the bright rays of the sun.

This morning I had woken at the crack of dawn, a fact that I was exceedingly grateful for even if I had mourned the lack of sleep. My face had still been mushed against Hisoka's thigh and it had taken everything I had not to scream at the realization. I had quickly, but carefully, removed myself from his person and let out a relieved sigh when he did not wake from the movement.

Even now an embarrassed blush covered my cheeks when I recalled my actions from the previous night and I was silently grateful to the breeze for cooling my burning cheeks. Rationally I knew I had not been entirely myself when I had made the decision to seek comfort with the jester. I could only be grateful that he had not woken to witness my moment of weakness.

I had let myself be swept away by the memories and emotions and in my desperation had done something I would have never let myself do otherwise. The need for comfort, for the presence of another human being by my side had been overwhelming and I had caved all too easily to the demands of my exhausted mind.

I knew this and yet I could not help but be disappointed. I had thought myself stronger than that. Had believed myself to be beyond such base cravings but I had let my emotions get the better of me.

'Well not anymore,' I thought, glaring at the sky as if daring it to contradict me. I would not let myself be brought that low again. I would own up to who I am and I would revel in it. I had come here for a reason; to find those people that were interesting and I would succeed. What should I care what some boring people thought? I shouldn't that's what.

It had been foolish and I knew so. Once again I thanked my lucky stars that Hisoka had slept through it all. I would not know what I would have done if he had been awake to tease me with my moment of weakness.

* * *

When the ringing call from the Association came and announced the end of the Fourth Phase I felt relief course through me. Not only at the end of the phase, but also that I could finally leave this island behind.

I jumped down from my tree and looked at Hisoka expectantly. The magician smiled in return, he had probably been growing bored as well. I refused to believe he could really be entertained by throwing cards at trees all day.

Not waiting to see what he would do I sprinted off towards the boat and the conclusion of the phase. At this point it was forbidden to harm the competition but I was still on my guard in case there were any traps left over from when the other applicants had lain in ambush.

As I got closer I had to dodge a couple of tripwires, and even a badly hidden spike pit but soon I broke through the treeline. I came to a rough stop, skidding a few feet and kicking up clouds of sand in my wake.

Some of the other applicants who had passed glared at me, clearly not pleased by the grains now covering them, but I didn't care, I was just glad to finally be done with this. Behind me I could feel Hisoka arrive, although a lot more gracefully then myself.

Feeling curious I took in the remaining competition: There was the weird pinhead man, the boy with the pink hat, an old man, Killua and then Hanzo.

When the ninja first laid eyes on me I could see relief flood through him.

"Sachi!" He called out happily and made his way to my side. "I'm so glad you made it here safely." He sounded sincere and I could see that he had truly worried for me. Something about that rubbed me a little bit wrong, as if he did not think I could take care of myself, but I pushed it aside roughly. He was just being nice.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too," I said and smiled at him return.

Hanzo nodded, and I thought that was that but then he continued, "Yeah but seriously, it's good to see you! This phase was pretty dangerous especially with.." He looked around shiftily and I did not miss the way his eyes lingered on Hisoka for a moment, "Well , you know…" He trailed off awkwardly.

That same unhappiness flared in me but this time I did not quite succeed in pushing it down. "Actually I don't," I stated curtly, "I found this phase to be quite easy."

Hanzo startled at my sudden cold tone and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. It was clear he had no idea what he had done to cause the sudden shift in mood and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Well, that's good then," he said eventually. He shifted around some more and looked around awkwardly. Suddenly his eyes lit up as they landed on the announcer girl who had just exited the boat. "Oh! Looks like they are taking our tags now. I should probably go do that," he mumbled quickly and then he hurried off to do exactly that without so much as a goodbye.

I watched after him quietly. I knew I should feel bad for upsetting him but I couldn't bring myself to care. I hated when people thought me weak.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice suddenly murmured from besides me and I repressed the urge to sigh as I registered who it was that was now standing next to me. I had grown unfortunately accustomed to the voice over these past few days and I no longer had to turn around to know who had spoken.

"Let it go, Hisoka," I responded, not even bothering to turn his way before I followed after Hanzo and went to hand in my tags.

Hisoka, luckily, decided not to follow after me, instead remaining where he was as he chuckled softly. A shiver went down my spine at the sound but I ignored it in favor of handing in my badges.

The girl checked my badges and nodded once before announcing I had passed.

Glad that the Fourth Phase was now officially over I moved out of the way and sat down cross-legged on the dirt. I watched as she checked over the other applicants and approved them one by one. Finally all seven of us were approved and she exclaimed happily that these were the people who had passed the fourth phase.

Just as she was about to officially declare the end of the Exam, however, three more people entered the clearing at the last minute. I took in the new arrivals curiously and was happy to see Gon was amongst them.

'That boy really likes his last minute entrances,' I mused, recalling the dramatic fashion in which Gon had passed the Third Phase as well. Watching the boy talking happily with his friends though I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed. Rather I felt happy that he had made it here.

With Gon and his friends also passing the total amount of applicants who would participate in the Final Phase was ten people.

Just when I was starting to wonder where the Final Phase would take place a loud flapping noise came from overhead, signaling the arrival of the aircraft belonging to the Hunter's Association.

The aircraft touched down some hundred meters down the shore where there was more space for the massive vessel and we all hurried over to it, ignoring the indignant squawking of the announcer girl as we rushed by without giving her a second glance. We arrived just in time to watch as the large doors of the craft opened and Chairman Netero walked out, followed by his assistant Beans.

"So these are the applicants who have made it to the final Phase," He mused, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully as he scanned the applicants standing before him.

A tense silence reigned as he took in each of us one by one. When his gaze landed on me I had to struggle not to look away. There was a weight behind those steel grey eyes as he evaluated me and I realized very quickly that regardless of his kind exterior and age this was not a man to be messed with. Still I held his gaze defiantly and before too long he looked away again, the moment broken. I breathed out slowly, not having realized I was holding my breath.

"Well they look like an interesting bunch!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I'd just love to get to know you all a little better so I'd like to invite you all for tea later to have a little chat." He smiled. "But of course you must rest first. You're probably all tired from this Phase of the Exam, right?"

Most the other applicants remained silent but I noticed Gon nodding enthusiastically.

"Well then, come aboard and let's get you to your rooms!" Netero continued on unfazed by the cold reception. "The Final Phase will take place tomorrow so make sure you rest up well." An evil twinkle lit up his grey eyes. "You'll need it." And with that said the Chairman turned around and headed back into the aircraft.

I stared after him warily, his ominous words doing nothing to calm my anxiety.

I was pulled from my musing when Beans cleared his throat. "Well then, you heard the Chairman." The green man started gesturing for us all to follow. "If you'll follow me I will show you to your rooms." He headed into the aircraft and we all followed readily.

"Tea with the Chairman will be later today." Beans continued as he guided us through the halls of the aircraft. "You will be informed over the PA system when it is your turn. The Chairman's receiving room is that way," he indicated a hall to our left. "The last door on the right."

He walked a little more and we passed another three hallways before he came to a sudden stop. "This hall holds the guestrooms. They are all identical so there is no need to rush. If you have any questions please use the intercom in the room to contact either me or the household staff. There is also the possibility for room service if you are hungry." He rattled of his explanation quickly but efficiently. He gave us a moment to let it all sink in before continuing, "Questions?"

I shook my head and so did the other applicants.

"Good. Now then, please be aware that there is a zero-tolerance policy on violence at this time. Anyone who harms another applicant or member of staff will be disqualified immediately. Is that clear?" The little bean did his best to look stern but it didn't exactly work. Still, everyone nodded once more, even Hisoka.

"Very well. Then I will leave you to it," He stated with a nod and walked off.

The other applicants immediately dispersed, heading to their individual rooms. I was about to do the same when I felt a lock of my greasy hair brush my cheek and an idea came to mind.

I quickly hurried after the green man and called out, "Mr. Beans, could I bother you for a moment?"

He turned around and looked up at me questioningly, if a bit impatiently. "Of course."

I fingered the loose strands of my hair. "Do you know where I could find an elastic for my hair? Or some ribbon perhaps?"

The little man looked up in thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think I know of some. Would it be agreeable to you if I had it delivered to your room later today?"

I nodded happily. "That would be great! Thank you very much."

The green man nodded absently. "Of course. Was there anything else you required?" He peeked back at the hallway, probably eager to return to his duties.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. That is all."

"Very well then. If you'll excuse me."

I nodded and Beans hurried past.

Now that that was done with I returned to the guest hallway and sought out an empty room. I figured everyone had probably taken the rooms closest to the hall's entrance and thus decided I'd try my luck with the last room in the hall. The door opened easily and I smiled triumphantly when I noticed the room was indeed still empty.

I eyed the bed that I knew from experience was a delightfully soft haven of comfort with longing but resisted the urge to just walk over and lay down. I would only ruin it if I did so now before I had gotten the chance to shower and give myself a good rub down to get rid of all the dirt and blood.

Excited to finally be clean again I rushed to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

* * *

A good half hour of scrubbing later I stepped out of the cubicle, feeling relaxed and comfortable thanks to the warm water and the idea of a warm bed in my future. First I had to towel off though and so I grabbed one of the big fluffy towels with the Hunter's Association embroidered in the corners and got started on that.

When I was reasonably dry again I turned to the sink and assorted toiletries that had been provided so that I could sort out my hair. I grabbed the red hairbrush and headed over to the mirror, only to find it fogged from all the hot, humid air.

I used the corner of my towel to rub the fog away from one part of the mirror so that I could look into it. As expected my hair was a total mess and I reluctantly began the task of untangling the tangled strands. Once it fell into a semblance of order I got to work on separating it into two semi-equal parts. As I did my eye fell on a large discoloration at the junction of my throat. Remembering that Hisoka had bitten me I leaned in curiously to get a better look.

This was the first time I could get a real look at the bruise and I gasped when I noticed the angry red of a new scar peeking out amongst the mottled greens and yellows. Automatically my hand came up and traced the puckered skin. It was shaped almost like a crescent, but the edges were uneven and if you looked close enough you could see the spots where individual teeth had dug in.

Fury flooded my senses. How dare he?! How dare he mark me permanently like that? It had been bad enough when I'd thought it was just a big bruise but a scar? I would be stuck with this ugly crescent forever!

I growled and resisted the urge to slam the hairbrush through the mirror. I had to remember it was not the Hunter's Association I was mad at, it was Hisoka. And Hisoka wouldn't care if I wrecked this poor mirror but the Hunter's Association might. I took a couple of deep, calming breaths and slowly the urge to destroy something subsided.

Just as I was about to resume brushing my hair I heard a knocking at my door.

I hurried over to see who could possibly want something right now but when I opened the door no one was there. Confused and a little annoyed I looked around the hallway but there was no one in sight. Just as I was about to close the door, however, my gaze landed on a small parcel that had been placed in front of my door. I'd overlooked it at first because it was so small but now that I had noticed it I knew exactly what it was.

Anger temporarily forgotten I walked back into my room and opened the package. Inside lay a spool of ribbon. It was black with the Hunter's Association symbol emblazoned on it in white and red. It was a lot more than I had expected and I immediately went in search of a pair of scissors.

Finding a pair in a tin on top of the small desk in the room I cut a small length off of the spool and used it to tie back my wet hair. Smiling now that I no longer had to deal with the continuous annoyance of having my hair in my eyes I regarded the remaining piece of ribbon with a thoughtful look. It would be a waste not to do anything with it. Pulling it loose from the spool I estimated the length of the piece.

Suddenly a vicious smile curled at my lips as an idea came to mind and I rushed back to the mirror. Moments later I walked back into my room, ribbon tied like a choker around my neck and a satisfied smile on my face. The ribbon wasn't big enough to cover the whole bruise but it did cover the entire scar and that was most important to me. It didn't hurt that it matched my outfit quite well either.

The small symbols decorating the ribbon almost made me feel like I was a Hunter already.

All crises dealt with satisfactorily for now I finally turned and jumped up on the big bed.

I was out in seconds.

* * *

I awoke to a loud blaring sound coming from the room's intercom. It was shortly followed by a formal sounding voice which I identified as mister Beans'. "Miss Sachi, it is your turn to join the Chairman for tea. Please head to the reception room."

I groggily got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It took a moment for the message to sink in but when it did I hurried to straighten my clothes and hair, before taking off for the reception room. Luckily I remembered where it was and not a minute later I was standing in front of the door. I took another moment to make sure I looked composed and then I knocked.

"Enter!" The Chairman called from inside and so I did.

The room looked nothing like what I had expected. I had expected it to look much like I imagined a formal meeting room would, with a large desk and dark color scheme, but instead the room looked light and airy; with but a small table and cushions on either side.

The Chairman was seated opposite the door and I made sure to bow at him respectfully in greeting. It wouldn't do to piss off a man this powerful.

Netero seemed surprised for a moment but recovered quickly. "There's no need to be so formal dear. Please, take a seat." He gestured at the cushion opposite his and I did as asked.

"Tea?" He asked, holding up a small kettle that I hadn't noticed before.

"No thank you," I replied, anxious to get this part of the meeting over with and figure out what the old man really wanted.

"Very well then," he said, pouring himself another cup. Once he was done he put the kettle down and returned his attention to me.

"Now then, I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, hmm?"

I nodded.

"Well don't worry, I just mean to ask some questions. Nothing too bad."

"Okay," I replied hesitantly, but on the inside my curiosity was killing me.

He nodded happily, "Good, good. Let's get started then, shall we? First off, why do you want to be a Hunter?"

I considered the question carefully, why did I want to be a Hunter? There really was only one reason. "I want to be a Hunter so I can find interesting people." I replied honestly.

"Oh?" He made a questioning sound. "And what kind of people do you consider interesting?"

I frowned but decided honesty would be the best policy here as well. "I'm not really sure yet to be honest." I worried he would find my reply odd or that he would start ridiculing me for it but he didn't seem at all bothered by my vague reply, instead nodding along and jotting something down on the small notepad he carried.

"Okay, then I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

I relaxed a little now that the spotlight was seemingly off of me. "Well…" I started, carefully considering the other applicants in my mind. "There is Hisoka, number 44. And then there is number 405, Gon. Oh and number 294, Hanzo I guess." I trailed off noticing the Chairman was jotting down notes avidly. "That is all I think."

Netero nodded. "Very good! One last question; Which of the other nine applicants would you least like to fight?"

"I suppose that would be numbers 44 and 405 as well," I mused. "I would love to give Hisoka a good beat down but I'm not strong enough yet to accomplish that right now and I kind of like Gon."

The Chairman jotted down some more notes, before looking back up. "I notice number 294 isn't on this list, why is that?"

My expression darkened considerably. "I would actually quite like to fight number 294 right now. In fact he is the person I want to fight the most. There is something he needs to learn."

Netero smiled benignly, but I could detect a spark in his steely eyes as he wrote down a final note.

"Well that will be all. You are excused."

I startled a bit at the abrupt ending but nodded and rose to my feet. I bowed deeply to the Chairman once more and walked out. Once outside I took a moment to worry over the odd interview and whether my responses had been good but what done was done and so I returned to my room. I had no doubt I would find out the purpose of the interview tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning I woke up feeling good. The bed had been just as comfortable as I had remembered and I felt well rested for what seemed like the first time in forever, even if it was more like a week. I ordered a quick, but healthy breakfast from room service and reveled in eating food with a knife and fork instead of with my hands. Afterwards I cleaned myself up and then I set in to wait for the start of the Final Phase.

I did not have to wait long for only about half an hour after I had finished my breakfast did we start a slow descent. I readied myself and when the announcement came that we had arrived I was the first to disembark.

I looked around myself in wonder. We were standing in the courtyard of a large almost palace-like building. The roofs were large spheres rather than the usual tile roofs and it lent the place an almost exotic feeling. I didn't have a lot of time to admire the surroundings, however, because our group quickly made its way inside, led by the Chairman and Beans.

The inside of the building was just as spacious as the outside had looked. We were led to a large room with green tiles and decorated with green pillars. I lingered behind the group a bit, still busy taking in the sights. Once I noticed I was falling behind though I hurried to catch up.

As I did so I caught Hisoka's eye. The magician was already standing across from the Chairman with the other applicants. His arms were crossed and he looked almost eager the way he held himself. Clearly he was looking forward to whatever challenge this final Phase would bring.

A shiver went down my spine as I watched his eyes light up and slowly trail over my form. There was an intensity to his gaze that I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under. Suddenly, however, he frowned and before I could really comprehend what had happened he had appeared next to me, a single finger hooked under the ribbon at my throat.

"What's this?" He asked, tugging at the ribbon, frown still firmly in place.

A shiver went down my spine when I felt his sharp nail brush my skin but I didn't show it. "It's a ribbon." I stated plainly, pretending to be oblivious to the source of his displeasure.

Hisoka, apparently was not in the mood to joke around, because he made a sound that more closely resembled a growl than anything human. "I can see that," he murmured, voice lowering dangerously. "Take it off."

It was my turn to get annoyed now "No."

"Off," his voice darkened even further, a warning gleam entering his golden eyes.

I crossed my arms and looked away with a huff.

That proved to be a mistake for not a second later a playing card whistled towards my neck.

My eyes widened and I tried to dodge but Hisoka still had his finger stuck under the ribbon and there was nowhere I could go.

I closed my eyes and waited for the slash.

It did not come. Instead I heard a harsh thud.

I opened my eyes and startled when I saw what had made the noise. Hisoka's wrist was held in a tight grip by the head of the Hunter's association; Chairman Netero. His hand and with it the deadly playing card was halted mere millimeters from my skin.

"Harming other applicants will not be allowed at this stage." The Chairman admonished, sounding as if he were merely disciplining unruly children rather than a lethal adult. "Please wait until the exam is finished before continuing. Failure to do so will result in disqualification." The old man's voice sounded friendly but there was an undercurrent of steel to it that warned anyone listening that it would be foolish to disobey.

Hisoka's eyes had widened with excitement. The pupils were blown out and dilated and almost eclipsed the gold of his irises. His Nen started leaking out eagerly and I shivered as tendrils brushed past me. I instinctively called upon my own Nen to shield me and Netero reacted in a flash, head turning to look at me. There was a warning in his eyes as he repeated his earlier command. "Not until this phase has ended, understood?"

I shuddered, feeling fear rush through me. This man was strong. Stronger than Hisoka even. My Nen receded.

Across from me I noticed Hisoka do the same, although it was obvious it took a lot of effort for him to control himself. He was still more than a little excited. I had no doubt that he would love to fight the chairman.

"Of course," Hisoka said after a moment, voice once more smooth and controlled. His eyes betrayed him though; they were wild and hungry. He let go of the ribbon, his finger pressing deliberately on the bruised skin as he removed it in a final act of defiance and I winced at the unexpected discomfort. I glared at him, not daring to say anything with the Chairman so close, but all he did was smirk and step back.

I still didn't dare look away though, ready to move at even the slightest indication that he would lose control.

Suddenly a loud cough came from next to me. I turned my head only to see Chairman Netero watching me expectantly.

It took me a moment to realize what he wanted but when it did I nodded. "Understood."

The old man's face brightened. "Fantastic! Then let's begin with the explanation shall we?" He clapped his hands enthusiastically and a door in the corner opened to allow Beans in. The little green man was dragging a large whiteboard behind him which was covered with a cloth.

Everyone's curiosity was immediately piqued and slowly the tension evaporated once more. Even Hisoka no longer paid me any mind now that this new fascinating object had presented itself.

I inconspicuously wiped some sweat from my brow and settled in next to Gon and his friends to wait for instructions.

Gon looked up at me worriedly but I smiled to show him I was okay and gave a thumbs up.

I fingered the ribbon around my neck absently and smiled as I felt it still there. 'That's one win for me,' I thought and smirked.

It felt good to come out ahead sometimes.

* * *

 **AN/:** Ah, I had really wanted to include the bracket in this chapter but things just got away from me. I can't believe 4500+ words is the norm now. Then again I'm sure you guys don't mind the longer chapters ;)

Thank you for reading and as always feedback is more than welcome.

Let me know what you think!

xXxMai1564


	12. Chapter 12

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 12

 **AN/:** Hi all, and welcome back! Update is a coupla hours later than usual today cause I had a special seminar on internships for my Master's next year (which btw, yay I got admitted!). Still Wednesday over here though so I count it a win. That said let's get things started on this here Final Phase, aye? Enjoy!

* * *

Now that we were all lined up and tensions had waned Chairman Netero at long last began his explanation of the Final Phase, "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded."

As soon as he mentioned battles I could feel a new type of tension crackle through the air. Around me the other applicants tensed and started sizing each other up, after all who could we possibly be battling in this hotel but each other?

The Chairman smiled, no doubt noticing and enjoying the effect his words had had, and took a moment to let that sink in.

I grimaced. I had expected as much after my interview with Netero yesterday, he had been way too interested in my fighting preferences otherwise, but I'd still hoped for something a little easier. It also hadn't slipped my notice that the only relevant question which had been a part of his set list was about who I would _least_ like to fight. That meant chances were big I would be up against either Gon or Hisoka, neither of which were prospects I enjoyed. Gon I could probably take, though it would be unpleasant, but if my chances of becoming a Hunter were dependent on beating Hisoka I was well and truly fucked.

"For the Final Phase we will be holding a one-on-one tournament," Netero continued and as he spoke he pulled off the tarp covering the whiteboard.

A ripple of shock went through the gathered applicants. The whiteboard depicted a tournament set up but it looked nothing like what we had expected. For one thing the brackets were uneven, but more importantly was the fact that only one person would come out on top. The match-ups themselves were still hidden behind a piece of tape.

"So only the last person standing passes?" A man in a suit murmured in disbelief.

A nervous murmur went through the crowd at that idea but the Chairman quickly put that idea to rest. "No. One win is all you need to pass."

"One win?" Gon chimed in, curious.

"Then in this tournament…" Suit-man said.

"The people who win are removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket," the Chairman confirmed. "In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

"So you're saying only one person will fail," Hanzo clarified, looking more serious than I had seen him so far.

"Exactly."

Netero took a moment to let everyone process that and I felt relief course through me. Even if I had to face Hisoka first I was sure there were others here that I could easily beat. My passing was almost guaranteed!

Feeling a lot better I relaxed and set in to listen to the rest of the explanation with renewed confidence.

When it became obvious no more questions were forthcoming Netero continued, "and here is the bracket." He pulled away the tape covering the match-ups with a flourish.

Immediately I sought out my picture. With only ten people left it was not hard to find. I was in the left bracket, third from the left to be precise and as such my opponent would not be determined until after the first match was concluded. When I saw who my possible opponents were, however, a wry smile took over my face.

'So I face either the one I want to fight the most or the one I want to fight the least, huh?' I glanced over at the Chairman who was watching the applicants with a sneaky smile on his lips. 'Crafty old man.'

My eyes returned to the whiteboard and specifically to the bottom left corner where Gon's and Hanzo's pictures stared back at me. 'Still, this should be interesting,' I mused. 'And Gon has surprised me before.' I smiled as I recalled the stubborn boy snagging Hisoka's tag in the previous Phase. I was definitely rooting for him to win now if it meant I'd get to knock some sense into Hanzo.

Briefly, I took in the rest of the match-ups. Fourth from the left was the boy with the pink hat, followed by Killua and then the weird Pinhead man made up the final applicant in the left hand bracket. The right hand bracket started with the old man and he would fight the loser of Hisoka vs. the blonde boy who hung out with Gon. Last was the loud man in the suit.

"Impressive, right?" Netero said, sounding proud. "After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"But some people, like number 294 and number 405 get five chances," Pink hat pointed out, referring to Gon and Hanzo.

This also hadn't escaped my notice. Being where I was on the whiteboard I had almost double the opportunities some of the other applicants had so I didn't really mind, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious about the odd set-up.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" the old man grumbled. I couldn't blame him, he was one of the people who only had two chances after all.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind," Netero agreed, sounding quite serious for once. "This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances."

I couldn't help but preen a little at that. It was always fun to hear someone say you did well.

"That doesn't sound right," Killua interjected. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

I couldn't help but be surprised to hear that he sounded quite pissed off. He had a respectable three chances after all. 'Maybe he's jealous?' I watched the intense way he regarded Netero and decided I was probably right. This boy had something to prove.

The Chairman collected himself and sucked in a deep breath. I watched, curious what his reply would be.

Netero leaned forward.

"NOOOOO!"

My hands clapped over my ears protectively as the Chairman bellowed right into Killua's face. It felt like my eardrums were going to burst!

"Why not?!" the boy yelled back, startled, and I almost slapped him for subjecting my poor ears to yet more noise.

Netero chuckled heartily and resumed his previously collected manner and position. "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods."

I listened with half an ear as Netero explained what things they took into consideration during the scoring process. The moment he'd said scores were classified I knew he would probably not reveal that much actual information. His explanation now was likely meant more to pacify those contestants who had performed badly than to give an actual insight into the scoring process.

When I heard him mention the third factor; overall impression I knew I'd been right. The part about incorporating the impressions of peers was interesting though. I hadn't expected that to play any role but it did explain why Netero had been so interested in my thoughts on the competition during his interview.

When I heard the Chairman mention battle rules I tuned back in.

"The battle rules are simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?"

I nodded. The rules sounded pretty self-explanatory. Still, something seemed a little of about the win condition; admitting defeat was not the same as physically beating someone. What would happen when someone fell unconscious? I guess I would find out in the first match.

Speaking of which, Netero wasted no more time in announcing the beginning of the Final Phase.

At the Chairman's orders I cleared the floor with the other applicants and moved to stand against the wall so I could watch the fight. I tensed up when Hisoka came and leaned against the wall next to me but he didn't do anything, instead watching the field with an intense focus.

Figuring he probably wouldn't do anything this close to the end of the exams, especially after Netero's earlier interference, I returned my attention to the proceedings as well.

An official looking man in a suit and wearing black sunglasses stepped forwards. "The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward," he intoned in a studied manner.

The two mentioned did so and took their positions on opposite sides of the man.

"I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck."

Clearly the ref was a man of few words.

Instead of just getting on with the match though, Hanzo found it necessary to call out and thank the referee for following him during the Third Phase. The referee was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and said little in response, although he did seem surprised that he had been caught.

Meanwhile I was too busy rolling my eyes to pay any attention as Hanzo continued on with some blathering diatribe about his own greatness. Clearly his success in the Exam so far had gone to his bald head. He hadn't been nearly as obtuse during the early Phases, or had he? I knew I had some trouble processing things like normal people did but I couldn't possibly be this bad a judge of character.

Luckily, Hanzo soon remembered where he was and returned to more important topics; "Moving on, I have a question for you." He indicated the referee. "We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No TKOs allowed either."

I perked up. I had been wondering the same thing after all.

"Yes, that is correct," the referee responded promptly. He seemed glad to have things back on track again as well.

His answer made me smile. I glanced back at the two competitors and reevaluated the situation. 'Hanzo won't know what hit him,' I thought, catching sight of the determined look in Gon's eyes. 'If that boy has the balls to stand up to Hisoka he should be able to handle this baldy just fine.'

I looked at Hanzo and saw a hint of trepidation had entered his eyes as well. 'And he might just be aware of it too. This'll be fun.'

"Now then, it's time to begin," the referee intoned and I returned my attention to the soon-to-be battlefield.

Gon and Hanzo stepped back and got into their respective ready stances.

The referee looked back at the two applicants one more time to check whether they were both ready and raised his arms.

"Begin!"

As soon as the ref lowered his arms Gon jumped into action. He sped away from Hanzo, probably in an attempt to create some distance.

It was a good idea and I would have likely tried something similar, were it not for the fact that I could see both of their stats floating above their heads. And inspecting those stats one thing became apparent immediately; Gon was good, but Hanzo was superior in every way, barring potential that is.

Thus when shortly afterwards Hanzo appeared in front of the startled Gon and hit him with a harsh chop to the back of his neck I was not surprised. Perhaps a little at the force with which he'd hit the little boy, but not at him managing the feat.

'He must want to finish this quickly,' I deduced, regarding the unusual force Hanzo had used.

"You did well for a kid," Hanzo commented, standing over Gon's prone form. He sounded sincere and I knew he probably meant it, but Gon did not look conscious enough to appreciate it.

Hanzo waited a moment to see if Gon would recover but he did not. In fact he did not react at all and with a sigh the ninja picked up the unconscious boy. "Well, this would probably already be over if it were a normal fight…" He angled Gon so that he was sitting up and the boy's back was pressed uncomfortably against his knee. "Here, wake up." He pulled back on Gon's shoulders so that his knee pressed even harder against the boy's spine.

Gon woke up with a gasp and tried to move but Hanzo's hold on him was unbreakable. Hanzo, noticing the boy's resistance, started talking again, trying to get Gon to surrender whilst citing his clear superiority over the boy.

The response he got was not what he had expected though. "No way!" Gon refused stubbornly, even as his eyes appeared unfocussed and he swayed in place against Hanzo's knee.

Hanzo startled noticeably, but quickly recovered and Gon was rewarded for his efforts with a harsh slap.

"Think about it," Hanzo tried to reason with the boy. "If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn. Just surrender."

Gon was silent for a moment, clearly struggling to form a reply. For a moment I was worried the boy would give up after all. The fight had only just started but already the little boy was injured pretty badly. Hanzo was right that if he quit now he would probably recover alright, but who knew what would happen if he kept going? I definitely wasn't planning to let him win, but at the same time I would hate to have to inflict the kind of torture that would no doubt be required to break his will. Then again, if he broke now it would mean I had greatly overestimated him. Still, I couldn't help but selfishly want him to continue on.

Finally Gon got the strength together to reply, "Never gonna happen!" he screamed defiantly.

Shocked, Hanzo let go of him and we all watched as Gon curled into a ball on the floor. It was clear he was in no condition to continue fighting, yet he struggled to his feet anyways in an astounding display of endurance.

Just as he regained his footing though, Hanzo reached out and punched him hard in the stomach. The blow was too much for Gon to take and he fell back to the floor.

Next to me I could hear Suit-man call out for Gon and soon afterwards an argument broke out about whether or not Gon should continue. Clearly Hanzo was not making any friends amongst the other applicants with his actions.

My attention was not on the other applicants, however, but on Chairman Netero. The old man was watching the proceedings with a steely glint in his eyes, but otherwise seemed not at all bothered. It was almost like he had expected something like this to happen, or rather, like he had _intended_ for something like this to happen.

At that realization a shiver went down my spine and I quickly returned my attention to the ongoing battle. Although looking at the way Hanzo was kicking Gon around perhaps 'assault' would be a more fitting descriptor than 'battle'.

By now, only 30 minutes into the fight, Gon had started coughing up blood and it didn't look like Hanzo would let up any time soon. He was still kicking Gon around, waiting for him to regain consciousness and then kicking him some more when Gon refused to surrender.

After another hour had passed without success he changed strategies and started using painful holds to try and force the boy to give up.

Gon bore it all with gritted teeth and fiery determination in his eyes – whenever he could keep them open at least.

Again and again Hanzo asked him to give up and again and again he refused.

It was painful to watch.

2 hours in even I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I didn't particularly care that much for Gon, but he had potential and what was unfolding was unnecessarily brutal.

Hanzo should have figured out by now that what he was doing wouldn't work to break Gon's spirit and either switched strategies or just surrendered himself. It was cruel to keep up this repetitive torture when it was clear it would not serve its purpose.

Not that I believed Hanzo was getting any joy out of what was happening. There was no menace, nor any other emotion discernable behind his movements. Just a clear, methodical precision. Every move was calculated to hurt and aimed at pressure points that would cause the most pain while not causing any permanent harm. At least all that talk about being a trained ninja was not just for show apparently.

Some of the other applicants, particularly Gon's friends had long since reached their limit, and were now torn between watching the bloody spectacle to keep an eye on their friend and tearing their eyes away so they wouldn't have to watch.

Even Hisoka, who had been so excited to watch the fighting had turned his head away, although I suspected that was more out of boredom than revulsion.

3 hours in and Gon still gave no sign of surrendering.

He was lying face down on the blood and vomit covered floor. He'd been lying there for about ten minutes now without any attempt to get up- the longest he'd been down so far.

Really whatever else you could say about the foolish little boy there was no doubting his endurance.

Hanzo was standing over Gon's twitching form looking lost, but determined still. "Get up," he grunted out and made to kick the boy in the side.

He was interrupted, however, when Gon's friend in the suit called out to him. "Enough, already! I'm gonna kill you! I'll fight you in his place!" he declared and made to run onto the floor.

At that Hanzo looked up. "If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse from here," he said, that same cold, methodical assurance coloring his voice.

The suit-clad man let out an angry roar and charged at Hanzo but he was stopped by a number of Hunter Association's employees who restrained him.

The referee explained that interfering would not be allowed and would cause Gon to be disqualified. That caused Suit-man to hesitate. Clearly he did not want to be the reason Gon was disqualified after all the torture he had suffered through so far, but he didn't want to continue watching as his friend got more and more hurt either.

It was at that moment that Gon spoke up. "Leorio," he gritted out and I deduced that that must be Suit-man's name. I realized it sounded familiar and that I'd probably heard it before but I was terrible with the names of people I didn't care for.

Gon struggled to his feet. "This is nothing. I can..." he coughed up some blood. "still fight."

From the way he was swaying on his feet it was more than clear the he could not, in fact, still fight, but when he lifted his eyes they still shone fiercely with that same determination he'd had at the beginning of the fight and apparently that was enough for Leorio to back down.

I watched the scene unfold with fascination. These people who couldn't have known each other for more than a few weeks already showed such concern for another, and they seemed entirely sincere too! It baffled me. If it were me I most certainly wouldn't have interfered, nor would I have struggled to my feet just to assure some other person that I was okay. This couldn't be normal could it?

I didn't have much time to consider this, however, as Gon's outburst seemed to have triggered something in Hanzo. The ninja kicked Gon to the floor once more but this time the movement was just a little less perfect, the action just a little more harried. Seems like the prolonged fight was finally starting to affect Hanzo as well.

When Hanzo maneuvered Gon to his back, crouched on top of him and grabbed his arm it became apparent that he had reached his breaking point.

"I'm going to break your arm," he warned. "I'm not joking around, so give up."

Around me people gasped but I watched dispassionately and prepared for the hideous cracking noise I knew would soon follow. To me it seemed clear what Gon's response would be.

"Never!" he croaked out and with a frustrated countenance Hanzo pushed down and snapped his arm.

The sound was as unpleasant as I had expected and I winced.

I expected another beating to follow, or perhaps for Hanzo to break another limb, but it seemed he had realized such things would not serve to break Gon's resolve. Instead, he tried the psychological route again and expanded on the differences in their abilities and how Gon would never beat him. It felt a bit too much like he was showing off when he went into a handstand and rose on one finger, but it was still less like bragging than previously. In its place there was a truth behind his words as he explained his skills and training, one that was reaffirmed by the numbers I could see floating over his head. There was a lot he still needed to learn though, that much was clear as well.

A point which Gon proved perfectly when he kicked the ninja clear across the room mid monologue.

'That's what he gets for taking such a weird pose,' I thought and a chuckle escaped me before I could stop it. The other applicants were a lot less subtle with their amusement and they cheered loudly.

For once it was Hanzo laying on the floor and I watched with renewed excitement as Gon sat up from where he'd fallen again after his heroic kick.

"My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation!" the boy chirped out and this time I could no longer help it; I laughed for real.

Next to me I could feel Hisoka staring at me questioningly, although when I met his eyes I could see a similar amused twinkle dancing there.

"Besides, this isn't just a battle to see who is stronger. This is battle to see who surrenders first!" Gon continued on, effortlessly disregarding Hanzo's scare tactics.

At this point I was almost doubled over with laughter. The way Gon just ignored everything Hanzo had said and his naivety combined with the expression on the ninja's face were priceless.

When I finally regained some of my calm and refocused on the field I was surprised to catch Hanzo looking at me with what looked like betrayal in his eyes. Before I could make sure though he turned away.

I stared at the tense lines of his back silently, my humor forgotten, and wondered what had just happened.

Whatever it was though had clearly only served to piss off Hanzo further.

He pulled a blade out of the wrappings on his arm and returned his full attention to Gon. "You misunderstand me," he said. "This is no warning. This is an ultimatum. I will cut off your legs. A permanent injury should help you wake up."

I frowned, I wanted Gon to win but I didn't want him to get his legs cut off either.

Besides me Hisoka tensed, a displeased growl slipping from him his lips.

"One last chance," Hanzo intoned. "Surrender."

"I won't accept that!" Gon retorted, stubbornly gazing into Hanzo's eyes. "I don't want my legs cut off but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!"

Hanzo near face planted at those words and for the first time since the fight had started he completely lost his cool, "Do you understand what is going on here? You don't get to make demands! I'll cut off your legs you hear me!"

The sight was comical and once more I lost myself to laughter. This time though everyone joined in. I even saw the referee hide a smile behind his hand and when I looked at the Chairman he likewise had a smile, although he made no effort to hide it.

"Well, I'm still not going to surrender!" Gon declared proudly and that only served to increase everyone's merriment.

The heavy atmosphere that had lingered for the past couple of hours broke and suddenly everyone was excited and hopeful once more. Where once Gon's situation looked bleak now seemed convinced that he would win.

'But to do so with such childish naivety,' I shook my head. 'Somehow I doubt anyone but Gon could manage that.'

Soon after the battle finally came to a long awaited end.

Hanzo, realizing that there would be no convincing the boy to give up after hearing his impassioned speech about becoming a Hunter to find his father and his continued refusal even under threat of death, surrendered to the happy cheers of the crowd.

When Gon then tried to refuse his surrender in a show of childish and, frankly quite selfish, entitlement Hanzo was quick to refute him and when Gon at last fell unconscious and could no longer protest he was easily declared the victor.

As the small boy was carried away from the room by some Association personnel who had been on hand for specifically that purpose I took a moment to let it all sink in. The long battle, the unexpected way it had ended- if not with an expected result, and then finally what this meant for me. I would get to fight the one I had wanted to fight. I would get to battle and beat Hanzo and show him I was not just some little girl that needed to be protected.

I looked forward to the fight and yet… watching as Hanzo crouched in a corner alone I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Killua had quizzed him on his reasoning for giving up and Hanzo's explanation made me feel even more sure that while he may not regret his actions he certainly had not enjoyed them either. It also made me all the more curious about Gon.

The other applicants did not see things my way when it came to Hanzo, however. At least the ones who cared. Hisoka and pinhead seemed not at all bothered by what had happened but the remaining applicants all looked at him Hanzo with distrust and revulsion in their eyes. The ninja sure hadn't made any friends with his actions, even if he had only done what he believed he had needed to do to win. Gon might be unconscious now but he hadn't been harmed permanently. It could have been much worse.

Unlikely as it might have looked to the others Hanzo had shown incredible restraint. Perhaps I would go a little easy on him in our match after all.

* * *

Where Gon and Hanzo's match had been long, Hisoka and Kurapika's match was short. It was, however, no less surprising. Personally I'd expected Hisoka would completely slaughter the young blonde, especially after witnessing all the violence earlier. I'd have thought his control would be stretched to its very limits and yet all it took was a short conversation before he surrendered without a fight.

A ripple of surprise went through the crowd at the unexpected ending but the referee quickly regained everyone's attention when he announced the next match as soon as the two had cleared the floor.

"The third match shall be Hanzo versus Sachi," he intoned in that same professionally blank tone he had been using so far. "Fighters please step forward."

Hearing the referee finally call out my name I stretched and made my way to his side with a happy smile. My anger might have cooled a little but I was still looking forward to this opportunity to prove myself and claim my Hunter's License.

Opposite me I could see Hanzo do the same. He still looked a little downcast but as I watched that same cold, detached determination took over his features.

"Well then if both applicants are ready," the referee declared and raised his arms in preparation to start the match.

I made eye contact with Hanzo, prepared to move at the slightest provocation, and nodded to the referee to indicate I was ready.

"Wait!" Hanzo called and I regarded him with surprise and a little impatience as he jogged over to me. I was eager to get started and set him straight once and for all.

Hanzo came to a halt in front of me and looked at me with a pleading expression. "Sachi, please, wouldn't you consider giving up? You saw what I can do just now. You're a nice girl. I'd really rather not have to hurt you as well."

It took everything I had not to gape at him. The nerve of this guy! And just when I'd been considering going easy on him too! Well he could forget about that now. Did he truly think that after all this effort I would just step aside like a scared little damsel? Did me making it this far mean nothing?

Hanzo took my silence for hesitation and he quickly pressed his presumed advantage, "Sachi, please, I don't want to have to do that again."

"Oh, you won't have to," I assured him, carefully keeping my tone neutral.

"Really? So you'll give up then?" He asked, his face lighting up with relief. "Ah, I'm so glad. I'd hate to have to hurt a girl."

"I won't give up," I corrected him sharply.

Hanzo frowned. "But you said-"

"I said you wouldn't have to go through that again, not that I'd give up without a fight." I smiled a disparaging smile. "I could hardly give up on my dream this easily after all." Hanzo looked a little uneasy and I was quick to soothe him, "but if it makes you feel any better I won't let this drag out like with Gon. If you can pin me like you did him I'll give up without a fight."

'Not that you'll be able to of course,' I thought, while doing my damndest to supress the smirk that was threatening to curl my lips upwards.

Hanzo didn't look happy at my compromise but as he thought it over his countenance did lighten a little. "I guess that's okay then," he finally allowed and stepped back before sliding into a ready stance. "I'll make this quick," he promised, smiling in a way he no doubt intended to be comforting.

'Oh it'll be quick, alright,' I thought with vicious satisfaction. I couldn't believe I would finally get to set this guy straight. Just hearing him promise to go easy on me pissed me off something big. Still, I made sure not to let my feelings show on my face. Hanzo was no pushover after all and I could use the element of surprise.

Seeing that there would be no more interruptions I stepped back as well and raised my arms, my hands balled into fists. I wouldn't be using my daggers for this fight. The message would be more powerful if I didn't. Besides, excluding sharp objects from the match-up would significantly lower the chance of accidental deaths as well. I would not be going home without a License just because one of my daggers had slipped a milimeter too far.

"Referee, we are ready to start," I called out to the man who had been on standby while we talked things over.

"Very well then," the ref said and once more raised his arms. "Third match, Hanzo versus Sachi, start!"

* * *

 **AN/:** So I thought I would be able to include the full Sachi-Hanzo battle in here but things got away from me again. I hope y'all didn't mind the large part of this chapter dedicated to canon but skipping over the fight when Sachi has an interest in both Hanzo and Gon felt wrong to me. I still much prefer writing more original content though, At least next chapter will be full of original ass-kicking!

Also I just wanted to take another moment to thank everyone who's reading, following, faving and reviewing. You guys rock! I can't believe this story is getting such a large response. So yeah, thanks and hope you enjoyed :)

Let me know what you think!

xXxMai1564


	13. Chapter 13

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 13

 **AN/:** The long awaited fight is here! I hope I did it justice. Not much to say besides that, except please check the AN at the bottom for an important note about the next update. That said, it's another long one so buckle up and Enjoy~

* * *

Unlike Gon I did not immediately jump into action. Rather I stayed put, eyes locked on Hanzo's and ready to react if he showed even the slightest sign of attacking.

After a few, particularly tense minutes it became apparent that he had no intention of doing so, however. Instead, he was staring at me with a rather conflicted expression on his face. He was probably planning a way to keep his promise and end this as fast and painless as possible. I appreciated the sentiment, misguided as it may be, but it was still annoying. Not just because of the whole ´Sachi is a weak little girl´ attitude behind it, but also because I did not like making the first move. I preferred observing my opponent and then reacting to their moves in turn. At least I´d gotten a small look at Hanzo´s abilities earlier so I wasn´t going in completely blind.

Decision made and feeling quite impatient, I charged at the ninja, arm raised for a punch straight to the face.

Getting to Hanzo barely took a second. To the ninja´s credit though he was ready for me. Seeing him raising his arms in turn I changed my mind at the last second and went in low instead. I dropped to the floor and kicked out, aiming for his legs.

Looking up at Hanzo´s face I saw the exact moment realization set in but it was too late. My foot had already made contact with his leg.

Rather than going down like many people would though he turned his fall into a flip midair and came down behind me. He tried to make a grab for my arm but I twisted out of his grip and put some distance between us once more.

The whole exchange had barely taken 20 seconds but it had completely changed the mood.

Hanzo was now regarding me warily. Clearly he had not believed me to have any combat related skills at all, or at least not enough to actually be able to hit or evade him. Already I could see him reevaluate what he would have to do to win this. He didn´t look too pleased about it.

As I watched, however, all emotion was wiped from his face and he finally looked a little more serious.

In response I could feel my own lips curl upwards almost against my will. Looks like I wouldn't have to wait around anymore for much longer.

I was proven right when Hanzo suddenly dashed behind me and tried to wrangle my arms into a hold behind my back. I countered by using his hold to flip over him and land behind him in turn. The move put some nasty pressure on my arm sockets but I was free and that was what mattered.

Hanzo turned around and came at me with a number of punches and kicks, all which I avoided with ease. Hanzo, noticing that he wasn't getting anywhere switched things up and threw in a couple of feints. This strategy was more successful and I was forced to throw my arm up and block it.

I threw my arm up hastily, at the same time twisting slightly to the side to avoid a kick aimed at my midriff, and prepared for the impact.

Hanzo's fist made contact with my arm and I suppressed a wince at the expected pain.

It didn't come.

Disbelievingly I stared at the point where Hazo had punched my arm. The ninja had only barely started withdrawing his arm so it was clear he had gone through with the punch and yet…

It didn't hurt. _At all_.

I frowned. I was only using the barest coating of Ten on my arm to compensate for my lanky frame and Hanzo's naturally superior strength as a male. Getting hit by a punch like that should have thus still been painful. Seeing as it wasn't that meant Hanzo had to be holding back for some reason. The question was…why? I knew he could do much better than that…

Confused, I made eye-contact with the ninja and searched his face for clues. There was surprise there, but something else as well. A certain slant to his eyes that implied an emotion that had been absent in his earlier battle and which had slipped my notice just now.

Before I could deduce more Hanzo jumped away and returned to circling me.

My brows furrowed even further. That was awfully strange as well, actually. Normally you would want to press your advantage once you had your opponent on the defensive, especially if you believed yourself to be physically superior to your opponent. For him to jump away instead of continuing… it meant he didn't want to fight.

I quickly scanned over the lines of his body and found them unusually tense. Of course to anyone without combat experience his movements would still look unnaturally fluid, but compared to how he had moved earlier the motions looked almost stilted. Almost…reluctant.

Had his battle with Gon been more of a strain on his sensitivities than I had thought? He had been trained for those kinds of situations though, the ninja had been very clear on that point. Could there be something else then that was affecting the ninja so?

I cursed under my breath. Right now was not the time to consider these types of things. I´d thought Hanzo wiping all expression from his face had meant he was finally getting serious, but it seemed like he still wasn´t quite there yet. Sure, he was at least attacking now, but he was still trying to restrict himself to the bare minimum amount of effort he thought was necessary. He still wouldn´t take me seriously.

Something ugly burned in my gut at the thought and before I'd really thought things over I'd dashed forward.

My fist impacted Hanzo's hastily raised arm, which left us in a near perfect mimic of the situation just moments earlier. Only this time our roles were reversed. Unlike Hanzo, however, I wasn't feeling quite so charitable. I grabbed his arm and at the same time swung a leg at his midriff. He barely managed to block with his own leg and I could feel annoyance take over when he did not immediately go for the pretty obvious opening this left in my defenses on my right side. Of course I would have been able to twist out of the way if he had, but he didn't know that.

I jumped back and we resumed our quiet circling.

When I passed close to the other applicants I could hear their murmuring. It seemed they were a little surprised that this fight was going so much differently from the previous one. I'd bet my soon-to-be-acquired License that quite a few were relieved at the lack of one-sidedness as well.

Still, Hanzo and I were at somewhat of an impasse now. From my little test of his reactions it was clear the ninja was not taking this fight seriously and that put a serious damper on my plans.

I wanted to beat the ninja at his best and prove once and for all that I could handle myself. I needed it to be clear that I was the stronger between the two of us so that no one would be able to question my well-deserved victory. Not that it would really matter for the Hunter Association- they would hand out the License to any winner, fluke or not- but I just couldn't shake the urge. More than anything I wanted these people to acknowledge that I had earned my place here, and most of all I wanted Hanzo to realize that as well. My victory would feel a little empty otherwise.

If I couldn't motivate Hanzo to actually _try his best,_ though, there would be no way to accomplish my goals.

I considered the circling ninja for a moment longer and finally made my decision. If he wasn't going to treat this seriously I would just have to _make him_ take me seriously. I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. If I didn't he'd probably keep trying to hit me with these weak attacks and holds to prevent 'injuring' me or whatever faux-chivalrous reasoning he had for his hesitance and we wouldn't get anywhere.

I took another good look at Hanzo's numbers, trying to estimate how much punishment the ninja could really take before things got lethal. Seeing his endurance was relatively high, I smiled a shark like grin. This would be fun.

This time when I charged at the ninja I used a bit of my Nen to boost my speed. Now to any other Nen user the increase in speed would be nothing special and easily matched, but to a Nen-less opponent like Hanzo it was impossible to keep up with the increase. This meant that when my likewise, slightly enhanced leg kicked him in the ribs he could do nothing to defend himself.

At least his training meant he managed to mitigate some of the force when he slammed back-first into the wall.

Into and slightly through, I corrected myself silently, watching as bits and pieces of brick dust coated the ninja's bald head. 'At least it won't get stuck in his hair,' I thought, observing as the ninja tried to pull himself free from the crumbling masonry.

"What the hell?!" A startled scream courtesy of Leorio broke the tense silence that had descended at the recent developments.

With that the dam broke loose and the rest of the peanut gallery also started in with exclamations of disbelief. "How is that possible?" I heard Pink-hat ask brokenly when they calmed down a little.

"It's not," the grey-clad old man answered. "At least I don't think it is."

I sighed and decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. If they were really that curious the Hunter Association could deal with them. I wouldn't be risking anything by breaking the rules on Nen disclosure to non-Hunters.

Speaking of the Hunter Association, I looked over to the Examiners and saw they were watching the proceedings with renewed interest. Satotz had a hand on his mustache, curling the tip idly as he inspected the damage with contemplative eyes. Menchi on the other hand, was looking at the cracked wall with sparkling eyes. Somehow I got the feeling she hadn't been very happy about Hanzo's dismissive comments before either. Buhara just looked hungry though, and Lippo from the Third Phase remained expressionless as well. Lastly, the Chairman was leaning forward a little. The same satisfied twinkle in his eyes that he'd had at the end of the previous fight.

A groan from the other side of the room pulled my attention back to Hanzo. The ninja had finally removed himself from the wall and was now dusting of his outfit. The dust was stubborn though, and instead of making things better the he now had large streaks of grey smeared all over the black fabric.

I was happy to see he looked relatively unharmed, because that meant I had estimated the necessary force behind my kick correctly. Sure, he was moving a little stiffly but then he had just been smacked into a wall. It was likely the only reason he'd stayed down for so long was because he needed time to process things, not because of damage.

At least when we made eye-contact now I could see a bit of that fire I'd been missing burning behind the grey irises.

"Well," he started, and immediately the room quieted. "I admit I hadn't expected that."

I shrugged, not really sure how to respond to a statement like that. It was true after all. Pretty obvious as well.

"Seems like I underestimated you," Hanzo continued on awkwardly, clearly hoping for some kind of response.

"You did," I confirmed, a bit confused now. 'I really wish we could just continue the fight instead of doing whatever this is.'

Hanzo cracked his neck, but remained silent.

"Sooo, still want to fight?" I tried when it became apparent Hanzo wasn't going to do anything without some prompting.

To be honest I'd be pretty bummed if he said he didn't want to. I knew, realistically, that not many people would still want to fight after getting slammed into a wall. I'd known as much when I decided that this was how I would lure Hanzo into fighting seriously, but I couldn't think of any other way to make the ninja comply. Sure, I could have slowly upped the ante but that would have dragged things out a lot and taken all the fun out of it along the way.

Hanzo regarded me for a little longer, a strange mix of wariness and confusion reflected on his face before determination took its place. "Yeah, I guess we better get to that, huh?" He cracked his knuckles and shook out the soreness in his arms.

"On three?" he suggested, looking at me questioningly.

I nodded. "Three is fine by me."

At my assent Hanzo turned to the all-but-forgotten referee. "Masta, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you count down for us again?"

The referee looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Of course," he said, and raised his arm again. "Resume in, one, two, three!" His arm dropped down and this time neither of us hesitated before blurring into action.

What followed was a fast-paced, admittedly thrilling, exchange of blows, holds and throws.

Fighting Hanzo while he was going all out was exciting. The ninja certainly did have a little bite to make up for all his barking and even with my Nen-enhanced speed it took a lot of focus not to get caught in some hold I couldn't force my way out of.

By some unspoken decision we had both decided to forgo the use of our blades. Too much of a chance to accidentally inflict lethal damage. For similar reasons I had decided to be careful of increasing my strength as well. Not that it was really necessary anymore, my little display earlier had accomplished more than enough when it came to demonstrating my ability to overpower the ninja after all. Now, I just wanted to have a fun fight and win somewhat fairly.

The fighting took longer than I had realized it would, however. As I had found out earlier Hanzo had some impressive endurance to him. Over the course of the fight I actually noticed the number going up slightly as more information was revealed for my Hatsu's perusal. Information like the fact that he could last over half an hour in an all-out fight slash spar.

Yet all good things must come to an end and after another fifteen minutes of going at each other with I finally managed to get a grip on both of Hanzo's arms. I twisted them both so they were in an uncomfortably strained position and tightened my grip.

The ninja struggled against the hold and tried to wriggle his way free but I held fast. A quick kick to the back of his knees made it so he dropped to the floor, landing on his knees painfully. The new position put an even larger strain on his, now elevated, arms and joints.

A hush fell over the large room now that it seemed the end was finally in sight, the only noise being the panting breaths of me and Hanzo.

I had actually worked up a sweat and I was just dying to brush the annoying drops away before they could land in my eyes but I couldn't do that until Hanzo gave in. For some reason I was struggling to get out the question of whether he would surrender or not. I grimaced. I really hoped he would go for an easy surrender. I was pretty sure I could make him, but unlike the ninja I did not have training for such things and they might get messy.

Before I could think of how to formulate my request, however, Hanzo relaxed and finally broke the silence.

"I give up."

I looked down sharply, surprised. After how hard Hanzo had fought for the past hour or so I had expected more of a struggle. Unfortunately Hanzo had his head hanging down so I could not see his expression.

I was distracted from finding out more when the referee cleared his throat.

"You can let go of him now," Masta commented dryly and I startled before dropping Hanzo's arms as if they were hot coals.

"Thank you." Masta nodded. "Now then, it is my pleasure to announce miss Sachi as the winner of the third round!"

The surrounding applicants clapped hesitantly, but I ignored them in favor of studying Hanzo. The defeated ninja was still sitting where I had left him, head angled down and away from all the others.

I hesitated. Now that the ninja had admitted defeat I no longer felt the same annoyance I had felt before. It helped that he had taken me seriously during the second half of our fight as well. In fact, I'd ended up enjoying myself quite a bit.

Still, I wasn't sure what to do about this now. I'd never really been friendly with anyone before and thus had no idea what a situation like this one called for.

Confused I remained standing a little longer, waiting for something I wasn't sure would come. When Hanzo got to his feet and walked passed me and to the other applicants without sparing me another glance I decided I could figure things out later and made my way over as well.

I was halted, however, by the oddly disturbing sound of manic giggles filling the room.

Looking around for whatever could be happening now I didn't have to search long before identifying Hisoka as the source.

The magician was clutching his arms, thin rivulets of blood spilling from the tiny wounds where his nails had dug into the skin. His face was marred by a twisted smile, a sick light dancing in his eyes as he fought to stay in control. His Nen was leaking out dangerously, tendrils stretching far enough that one even brushed my cheek.

The other applicants, while not capable of seeing the deadly energy, were still aware enough to clear out. Leaving only the pinheaded man in the manic jester's vicinity. Even Pinhead looked disturbed though.

I scowled. The giggles were grating on my ears and did nothing for my already shitty mood. 'I really don't want to deal with this right now,' I thought, glancing at the giggling Hisoka with annoyance. Really this shit was killing all my joy at finally becoming an official Hunter.

"Hisoka," I called, realizing the man would not stop without any outside interference. "Shut. Up. Now." The words came out as more of a growl than as a request but at least they got his attention.

His head snapped up and Hisoka met my gaze, pupils dilated and manic joy glittering in his golden eyes. He gasped for air and shook his head but the giggles died down and he made an exaggerated show of zipping his lips shut. His Nen wasn't quite as immediately restrained but slowly the tendrils started slinking back to their source.

Around us I could feel people staring. They were no doubt reevaluating what they thought of me once more. Before this Phase commenced they had probably dismissed me as some weak little girl who'd only survived so far because of her acquaintance with the murderous Hisoka, or even because of Hanzo's protection. Now that I'd soundly beaten the second and talked back at the obviously insane first though, I could see the beginnings of fear in their eyes.

Luckily, the Hunter Association had a schedule to keep and after a quick inspection of the floor for damages Masta called for the next match.

Which, unfortunately for poor Hanzo again included him. The tides seemed to have turned for the beleaguered ninja, however, and after a short but intense bout Pink-hat, who's name turned out to be Pokkle, ended up on the floor with Hanzo on top.

The Pokkle had gone in with quite a bit of bravado- watching your opponent lose two times in a row could do that to a person- but as soon as Hanzo started putting pressure on him he surrender quickly.

The news that he had finally earned his spot as a Hunter caused a brief smile to light up Hanzo's face and when he walked back to the sidelines his gait was just a tad bit lighter than it had been previously. Seeing it made me feel a little relieved as well, although I couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

The next match finally had Hisoka showing off a little. It was between him and the grey-clad old man, who turned out to be an experienced martial artist named Bodoro. Unfortunately for poor Bodoro though, Hisoka was more than a little worked up after all the fighting and made quick work of him. The man still held out an admirable amount of time, but all that really did was increase the amount of injuries he sustained. By the end of their fight the man had been barely conscious and after a short, whispered comment from Hisoka had finally given in.

I'd actually been a little curious at that. What could it possibly be that Hisoka was whispering to all the other applicants? First he did so in his match with Kurapika and now Bodoro. It wasn't like the two applicants had much in common either…

The fifth match could really only barely be called one. It was between Pokkle again, and the white haired brat Killua who hung out with Gon. Apparently Killua really was a brat though, because he felt too good to fight against Pokkle. On the one hand the boy was probably right that Pokkle would not prove to be a real challenge for him, on the other hand he should have just taken the easy win because now he was up against the mysterious and oddly disturbing Pinhead.

The sixth match should have been Leorio the loudmouth versus Bodoro the martial artist, but seeing that Bodoro was still quite occupied being a half dead wreck Leorio graciously asked that their match be postponed.

It was an honorable move, if not the smartest one. One didn't need my gift to know that Leorio was screwed if they did end up facing off seriously after all. Nonetheless I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of respect for the loud man.

Chairman Netero apparently thought the same and granted the request which meant the Phase would continue on with the next fight; Killua vs. Gittarackur, aka Pinhead.

As soon as I heard the announcement I straightened a little from my position. I had been _very_ curious for a while now on what the Pinhead could do. Not curious enough to risk finding out myself mind you- I already had more than enough problems with just the one psycho chasing after me- but curious nonetheless.

Hisoka must have noticed my renewed attention because he moved closer and leaned down so that he could whisper in my ear without anyone overhearing. "Watch closely," he instructed softly. "You don't want to miss… _anything_ for this one."

I didn't miss the hint about using my Hatsu but I still didn't entirely understand why Hisoka would ask me to activate it. Feeling confused I turned to face him, but his expression gave nothing away except for a small glitter of anticipation. He jerked his head to gesture at the battlegrounds and I followed his gaze.

As I took in the two applicants standing there realization hit me. During the First Phase there had been someone talking to Hisoka. Someone who the jester had valued enough to give him a direct line of communication to him in the form of those walkie-talkies. I'd forgotten about it previously what with all the excitement of fighting through the different Phases but looking at Pinhead and his, quite frankly, insanely high stats, it made sense.

It would only stand to reason after all that if there were such a person in the Exam they would be able to make it to the Final Phase, and that they would be strong. Hisoka wouldn't have bothered with them otherwise. None of the applicants I had seen so far really fit that mold…except for Pinhead. His stats were, as I'd observed previously, very, very high. Adding in the knowledge that none of the other applicants had stats like that… It suggested some very interesting things.

Now even more curious and dying to see what kind of skills a likely associate of Hisoka could have I tuned back into the fight with even greater enthusiasm.

I watched with bated breath as Masta announced the start of the fight and Killua slowly approached the still form of his opponent.

Gittarackur twitched and I prepared for his retaliation…but all he did was speak. In a decidedly un-Pinhead like voice. "It's been too long, Kil," he said, and I gaped along with the other contestants as the man started pulling the many pins from his face. Unlike the other applicants, however, I could see the tiny layers of Nen that were dissolving as he did so.

When he finished the unsightly visage of Pinhead was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a rather pretty, if blank looking boy was standing in his place. His black hair was long and shiny and gave him an air of femininity and his large black eyes completed the picture. All in all, it was a big change from how he had looked as Pinhead.

I now also understood why he had always looked so wrong to me before. He had been hiding his true appearance and I had subconsciously been picking up on his disguise. The deformed musculature had likely been messing a little with my estimates as well. If I had focused more I'd have probably known he was hiding this whole time, but the weird pin-based disguise gave of such an odd, _wrong_ feeling I hadn't bothered. That feeling was likely because of his Nen, I realized, which from the small bits I could feel now had a similarly empty and cold feel.

I shivered and subconsciously stepped a little closer to Hisoka. His Nen might feel weird but at least it felt alive. A quality Gittarackur's Nen certainly lacked.

"Brother?" Killua whispered uncertainly and that revelation was enough to pull my attention away from my inspection of the newly revealed male. Clearly Killua wasn't handling the revelation very well either. The kid was shaking, _actually shaking_ , at the sight of his brother. Sweat was dripping down his brow and his eyes were huge. Whether in shock, or fear, or both I couldn't determine from where I was standing, but one thing I did know was that it didn't look good for the bratty kid.

"Illumi?" he questioned, when he did not get a response. He kept his eyes on his seeming brother figure the whole time. Almost as if he was afraid of what would happen if he looked away.

"Hey," said brother responded casually and I almost face-vaulted at the blank tone. It was like he had no idea of the reaction he had just caused in his little brother.

'Then again,' I mused as I listened to the rest of the very much casual conversation about how little Kil had cut up his mother and other brother, 'maybe this kind of thing is normal for them?'

One thing was for sure. I really needed more practice identifying unique figures if I ever wanted to call myself a successful Hunter. Not that I would have done much different if I'd known; Killua was still a kid and Illumi, especially in disguise, was just downright disturbing, but it was a pretty big oversight.

Hisoka nudged me in the side and I realized I'd let my attention wander again. I spared him a brief glance and tuned back in to the conversation happening in front of me, only to realize that it had taken a much darker turn while I was distracted.

"You're not cut out to be a Hunter," Illumi said and I could see tendrils of dark Nen curling around his suddenly intimidating figure. "You were born to be… a killer."

It was almost impossible to tear my eyes away from the dangerous man- all my instincts were screaming at me to keep him in my sight- but I managed and chanced a glance at Killua.

The boy looked almost hypnotized. He was still quivering in fear, his former bravado nowhere to be seen, but he too looked like he couldn't tear his eyes away from his brothers.

I was about to turn my gaze back to Illumi, confident Killua wouldn't be doing anything interesting soon, when I saw it. A small spark of energy, not bigger than a needle's point located near the back of Killua's head.

Frowning at the anomaly I focused more on the weird spot of dark purple energy. It was the same color as Illumi's so at first I assumed it was just a wayward bit of the Nen the man was currently exuding, but as I poured more of my attention into identifying the little dot I saw it was not connected to the man at all.

'Something different then,' I concluded. Slowly I poured more energy into my eyes and willed it to tell me more about the odd Nen. 'Definitely Illumi's,' I concluded after a bit. 'Not usually active. Something that has been there for a while. Feels like…manipulation?'

It was at that moment the energy flared brightly and I realized it was because Killua had tried refuting something Illumi had said.

"I do!" the boy shouted. "I do have something I really want!"

The spot glowed more strongly, before settling back down again.

"Tell me what you want then," Illumi responded easily.

Killua hadn't expected that response it seems and he faltered.

"There's nothing you really want, is there?" the older brother continued his psychological attack.

"That's not it!" the boy yelled and I watched with fascination as the spark dimmed a little. This time I doubted Illumi had done it, however. 'Seems like Killua can resist it a little.' I added the interesting tidbit of information to my growing collection on the man's ability.

"I want to become friends with Gon," Killua whispered. "I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with Gon and lead a normal life…"

I felt a stab of pity for the poor boy. It sounded like it had taken a lot out of him to admit that.

"That's impossible," Illumi refuted bluntly.

The spark lit back up to full brightness as he continued to cooly squash Killua's hopes and dreams.

To my left Leorio was once again becoming unruly, trying to interfere with the fight. When he was again stopped by a referee he called out to Killua. He called Illumi a worthless piece of crap and told him Gon already considered him a friend.

Privately I couldn't help but agree with the loudmouth for once. I might not be the best at normal human interaction but even I considered Illumi's actions needlessly cruel. And that was even without taking into account the mind control Nen he had lingering in his brother's skull.

'This guy is even more fucked up than me,' I realized with disbelief as I watched Illumi try and kill Gon just for being friends with Killua. I stayed put as the confrontation unfolded, knowing that if the man were to make a serious attempt Hisoka would probably interfere anyways. The psychopathic man really didn't look too pleased about the ex-pinhead's threats to what I was sure was a favored toy.

Of course the other applicants didn't know that and so there was the necessary threats being bandied around. Some poor fool who was a part of the Hunter Association's staff even got hit with a hand full of form changing needles when he tried to interfere.

In the end Illumi settled for killing Gon after the Exams were over when he got Netero's assurance that that wouldn't disqualify him.

When Illumi turned back to Killua and claimed the only way for him to rescue Gon was to defeat Illumi the tension in the room skyrocketed.

"If our bodies make contact," the elder intoned ominously whilst slowly reaching out for Killua. "That will mean the fight has begun. There is only one way to stop me."

The dark purple light in Killua's skull pulsed rhythmically with Illumi's every word. It almost looked to be growing, tiny wisp like extensions slithering around the pinprick as it glowed ever brighter.

"Don't forget, if you surrender your dear Gon will die," Illumi added sadistically. His fingers mere centimeters removed from touching Killua's head.

Killua swallowed heavily. I was vaguely aware of Leorio yelling in the background, something encouraging no doubt, but my attention was captivated completely by the scene playing out before me.

Killua shook and bowed his head.

The light flashed brilliantly one final time and dimmed again until it was almost invisible. Entirely so if I hadn't known it was there

"I surrender," he whispered brokenly. "I lose…"

Illumi brightened considerably at that, the intimidating atmosphere disappearing along with his displeasure. He started to tell Killua how he had been lying and how Killua should never make friends when my attention was captured by Hisoka.

The jester had bent down again a little so that his face was close to mine. "I told you this would be interesting, right?" He whispered and I struggled not to react as I could feel his sweet breath brush my cheek teasingly.

"You did," I whispered back, still hard pressed to look away from the two brothers.

The jester hummed in response but it seemed he had noticed I was not up for complicated conversations and so he straightened again.

I stared at Illumi and catalogued all I had learned of his abilities. 'Manipulator, capable of implanting and activating long term suggestions.' I shuddered. 'He's dangerous.' I recalled the completely emotionless fashion with which Illumi had torn his little brother apart. 'Dangerous…and disturbing. I'll be staying far away from him.'

I nodded, happy with that little conclusion.

* * *

Not much later the sixth match started. This match, Leorio versus Bodoro, at least seemed like it wouldn't be that bad.

I still felt somewhat uncomfortable though, mainly owing to the fact that Illumi had come to lean on the other side of Hisoka. That was entirely too close for my comfort, but besides sparing me a curious glance the man had done nothing to show any interest.

It was with much relief that I directed my attention to the fight when it began, one-sided as it would likely be.

Masta had only just announced the start, however, when Killua interfered.

Or well, interfered… As I watched Bodoro's blood drip from the boy's suddenly very pointy hand where it was stuck through his chest I somehow doubted that term really covered what had happened.

Killua had killed Bodoro.

Out of the blue.

I immediately scanned him for any indication of the purple speck and its influence causing this but found nothing. The hostile Nen was still dormant. Killua had done this by himself.

After that everything went by in a whirwind of shouting and movement.

The referee and even a number of the Examiners made their way over to the two fighters and tried to apprehend Killua.

Masta screamed that he was disqualified.

Killua didn't care though. He looked almost dead. Spattered with the old man's blood and not a single emotion visible. Before anyone could get to him he turned and ran off.

A couple of Association grunts moved to go after him but the Chairman stopped them.

Someone tried to revive Bodore but it was no use. Killua had pierced his heart with one clean hit.

I watched everything from the side-lines.

'How did things come to this?' I wondered, but secretly I knew. I glanced to the side, past Hisoka and at Illumi who was watching the proceedings with a distinct air of boredom.

After a moment the man noticed and turned to meet my gaze.

He quirked an eyebrow in question but I found I could not move.

His eyes they were so empty. It was even scarier from up close. It almost felt like they were sucking me in.

Before something else could happen though, Hisoka leaned forwards slightly, breaking the intense eye-contact.

He looked at Illumi first and then he glanced at me. His eyes conveyed some strange emotion, almost like reassurance- and wasn't that weird? Hisoka looking reassuring of all things?- and I quickly took the opportunity to look away.

'Disturbing indeed.'

* * *

 **AN/:** So, lots of things happened this chapter. We got Sachi's fight with Hanzo, and even a little bit more information about her Hatsu! I told you guys it wasn't just spotting floaty numbers didn't I? A more precise explanation will have to wait a little longer, however.

Also before i forget to mention it, credit goes to wildtrance for helping me come up with the Sachi's reaction to Illumi's Nen. Thanks for the help hon I hope you liked how it turned out!

Now for the **important update notice:** I love this story, I really really do so don't worry this is not some hiatus notice. That said, it is getting a bit much to write 5k+ chapters every week in between also writing for my Thesis, other uni stuff etc. Which is why **the next update will be in two weeks,** instead of the usual one week. This is not a permanent change. Just this once. It gives me a bit more time to figure out the exact planning for the next part as well as get some uni stuff in order and actually celebrate my birthday XD. Not promising this will be the only time this ever happens (life happens after all) but I should be able to resume a weekly schedule after this.

Long AN aside I hope you all enjoyed everything and see y'all in two weeks!

Let me know what you think~

xXxMai1564


	14. Chapter 14

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 14

 **AN/:** Welcome back! I hope y'all had a lovely time these past two weeks. You've been waiting long enough so I will keep this short. Just wanted to thank everyone for the great responses we've been getting so far and to let you all know next update will be in one week again. Enjoy!

 **Edit 18-04: Unfortunately the update will likely be delayed one day because of unexpected internet maintenance. I'm trying but I'm afraid I won't be able to finish the next chapter before this commences. I'm sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience!**

* * *

By the time the battles had concluded it was already late afternoon. The light that came shimmering through the large, bow shaped windows had taken on a decidedly orange tint and the pillars that were scattered throughout the room threw increasingly longer shadows.

Netero, realizing that it was getting late and that most of the newly minted Hunters could probably use a little break to recover- both from their matches and the abrupt ending to the Exam- made the executive decision to postpone the planned orientation until the next day. Hopefully Gon would have regained consciousness by that time as well.

Personally, when I heard that we would be allowed to retreat to our rooms for the night, rather than have to stay cooped up together, I felt relieved. There was something incredibly unsettling about staying in that room with Illumi now that I'd realized how creepy he was. Even Hisoka, who I liked to think I'd gotten somewhat accustomed to, was grating on my nerves more than normal. The red-haired man seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on me now and it was making me nervous. Slipping away once we were dismissed had taken a lot more effort as a result and that had only served to increase my discomfort. If it weren't for Illumi gesturing for Hisoka's attention the moment we were dismissed I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to get away unscathed.

Just thinking about what the two could possibly be discussing made something in me twitch uncomfortably. I had the nagging feeling it was about me.

I sighed and leaned back in the large bathtub the hotel had provided, not caring that my hair had slipped from its tie and was dangling in the water. While the rooms were mostly similar in make-up to those on the aircraft these actual hotel rooms did have the added benefit of a large bathtub.

Counting the tiles on the ceiling got boring fast and my thoughts swirled back to Hisoka and Illumi all too soon. Maybe I was overreacting. Surely there was more the two of them could be talking about than little old me? They had known each other before this, that much was obvious. Maybe they were checking the frequency on their walkie-talkies? Or maybe Hisoka knew Killua as well and they were discussing his abrupt departure? Hell they could be planning a dance recital for all that I knew. The possibilities were endless.

'This exam has made me paranoid.' A wry smile curled at my lips at the thought. Who am I kidding? I'd been paranoid a long time before this already. I had my bullies to thank for that. The Exam had simply brought those parts of me though the foreground again. At least in this case my fears were somewhat grounded in reality. I had been spending my days with a mass-murderer after all.

My gaze fell on the various cuts and bruises littering the canvas that was my pale skin. The water acted as a kind of loop, enlarging and exaggerating the thin red lines and mottled blues until they told a story entirely their own. The picture they painted was not a pretty one, but I knew the bruises would fade and the cuts would disappear in time. I'd survived and that was all that mattered.

Relaxing further I reached out and grabbed the shampoo that had been provided. I'd just wash up quickly and then off to bed it was.

Tomorrow I'd have to get up bright and early. I wanted to make the most out of my first day as a licensed Hunter after all.

xXx

Turns out Hunter orientation was not anywhere near as exciting as I had expected it to be.

The explanation, which had been dragging on for close to two hours now, mostly consisted of a long list of regulations which no longer applied to us now that we were Hunters. That might have been somewhat interesting if Netero didn't find it necessary to go over each and every one in excruciating detail.

The only thing that was really of note was when Netero went over the much laxer restrictions on killing. Hisoka reacted quite excitedly to that and the flare in bloodlust had most of the other Hunters edging away from him.

The Chairman, however, ignored it with his usual good humor and continued the rest of the explanation just as cheerily as he had before.

He didn't speed up either. It made me believe that he was just prolonging our suffering for his own amusement.

I had to admit he was successful though. I was about ready to tear my hair out. Didn't he have anything else he could do? He was the super important Chairman of the Hunter's Association for godsake! With an organization that large I'm sure his time was valuable. There was probably a whole stack of paperwork waiting for him. Then again that might be exactly why he was dragging this out. I knew I would if the alternative was paperwork.

I was pulled from my musings by a loud noise as the door of the room slammed open. I looked towards the source of the noise and saw it was Gon. The boy was marching towards the front of the atrium-like room with a determined look on his face. His broken arm was in a sling and he held it close to his chest.

I was surprised to see him out of bed already, as before we had started Netero had announced that Gon would not be joining us and would get an individual orientation once he woke up. What was most surprising, however, was the anger flashing through his eyes. After watching how Hanzo had basically tortured Gon without even a single annoyed glance from the small boy I'd started wondering if he was even capable of getting angry.

The room had fallen quiet at Gon's dramatic entrance and everyone watched curiously as Gon steadily made his way to the front and stopped in front of Illumi.

My position in the back most row on the other side of the room meant I had to strain to see what was going on after Gon had moved past me. I had deliberately chosen this seat because it was as far away from Illumi as possible but now I cursed my cowardice. The only thing I could see from where I was seated was the back of Gon's head and a small sliver of Illumi's face, nowhere near enough to determine his expression- although I'd bet my new License it would be blank.

"Apologize to Killua!" Gon suddenly called out and I almost fell over in surprise as his voice echoed through the hall.

Illumi turned to look at him and I caught the barest glimpse of expressionless eyes before he completed the movement. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight. Those eyes wouldn't look out of place on a corpse.

"Apologize? For what?" Illumi's voice hit all the correct notes to express genuine surprise and confusion, but the memory of those blank eyes made it sound fake.

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon asked and Illumi hummed a nope in reply.

"You don't have the right to be his brother," Gon stated and my eyes widened impossibly at the sheer guts it must have taken to say that.

'Does this boy have no self-preservation instincts at all?' I thought, near hysterically. 'Can't he feel how dangerous that man is?!'

In my panic I missed Illumi's response but what happened next was hard to miss. Gon, who had apparently grabbed Illumi's arm, used his grip to throw Ilumi out of his seat.

Illumi of course, corrected his trajectory so that he landed on his feet instead of slamming face first into the ground.

"He was being manipulated by you people!" Gon continued on, completely unbothered by the effortless show of skill.

'Oh, Gon. You have no idea how right you are,' I thought numbly, remembering the purple pin in Killua's brain. It hadn't directly affected Killua's decision to kill Bodoro but it had definitely assisted with the emotional manipulation Illumi had been doing.

Still, at this point I felt like I was existing in a permanent state of shock. How Gon was still alive I did not know, although I suspected Hisoka might have something to do with it. I didn't think Illumi was the type to care about killing people, after all. In fact, that was exactly what I found so scary about Illumi. That blank, uncaring look, even when discussing death… did I look like that as well? Would I become like him eventually? So cold and unfeeling…

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself comfortingly. I didn't want to think more about that. Not now. Not here. I wrenched my thoughts away from their grim path and refocused on Gon and Illumi. Their new positions meant I now could no longer see Illumi's face, but leaning to the side a bit did give me a good view of the fire playing behind Gon's eyes.

"I'm gonna rescue Killua!" He announced and once more I found myself believing him almost automatically.

"I don't know how he does it," I muttered quietly to myself. "The odds are a hundred percent against him and yet, he looks like he could do anything."

In front of me I noticed Hanzo glance back at me, something like agreement flashing through his eyes before he quickly turned back to the front.

When things were about to escalate further Chairman Netero finally interfered.

"Actually, Gon-kun, we were just about to discuss this very subject. Leorio and Kurapika have already lodged complaints."

Just like that the tension dissipated a little. Not a lot because Kurapika and Leorio were quite passionate discussing their case but at least the focus had moved away from Gon and Illumi.

When I heard them mention hypnosis as a possible way in which Killua could have been influenced I grew uncomfortable once more. After all, as far as I knew I was the only one, besides Illumi himself, who knew Killua had indeed been controlled in a way. I was aware though that if I revealed his ability Illumi would surely come after me. There was also the fact that Illumi had not directly influenced Killua to make the kill if I had interpreted the information my Hatsu had given me correctly. And even if it had proving it would be almost impossible.

No, it was better to remain quiet.

And so I sat and watched as the trio of friends argued their case in vain. Netero remained unmoved and by the end of the discussion Killua was still disqualified.

Pokkle-the-pinkhat tried to start up another discussion about Kurapika's match with Hisoka but at that point I tuned him out. I didn't feel like listening to him push his insecurities on someone else. We had all passed and that judgement was irreversible. If he wasn't happy about the way he had won his match he'd just have to find his own way to deal with it.

Said discussion ended with another flare-up of the tension between Gon and Illumi. Only this time I actually saw a flicker of purple playing along Illumi's hand as he reached for Gon's head. Gon, luckily, realized the danger and jumped away. I let out a relieved sigh and sank back into my seat. When I had jumped up I didn't know.

* * *

As soon as I stepped outside it felt like a weight had lifted from my shoulders. I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful weather. The sun was shining vibrantly and a gentle breeze rustled the grass. It was a welcome change after being stuck in the stifling confines of the Hunter Hotel's meeting room for the past few hours.

Before we left we had all been provided with a map of the area and directions to the nearest city. It wasn't too far; only a thirty minute brisk walk, and I was already planning my way there. First though, I had to make a phone call.

I pulled my small, silver phone out of its pocket on my belt reluctantly and flipped it open. I'd have to get a more sturdy model soon now that I was a Hunter and would, presumably, be heading into dangerous situations more often. It was a miracle really that the sleek device had survived so far.

I scrolled to the depressingly empty contact list and selected the number at the top and brought the phone up to my ear.

I listened impatiently as the dial tone played a few times before the call was picked up on the other end.

"Sachi?" my mother asked hesitantly. I didn't blame her. It wasn't like I called often.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Oh how lovely!" Now that she knew it was me she sounded a lot more enthusiastic. "Does this mean the Exam is over? Did you pass?"

"It is and I did," I confirmed and I couldn't help but let a little bit of the pride I felt leak into my voice.

"Well done, darling! I can't wait to tell your father. He will be so proud!" Mom was positively gushing now and I shifted uncomfortably. I was glad she was happy but I still felt awkward whenever it became clear how much they cared about me. It only made me more aware of the disparity between my own feelings and theirs.

"Does this mean you are coming home now?" mom continued on, completely oblivious to my conflicted feelings.

I was about to say 'no' when I hesitated. To be honest I wanted nothing more than to go out and explore now that I finally had the freedom and means to do so, but...it would make them so happy if I did visit. I could play the good daughter one last time.

"I suppose I can swing by for a bit," I allowed reluctantly.

The excited squealing that came through the phone at that almost made me drop the phone. My mom had always been easily excitable and she had only gotten worse as I grew up. Privately I believed it might have been her attempt at drawing me out of my shell after I started distancing myself.

"Only for a little while though!" I added hastily, before she could get too excited. "I am a Hunter now, after all. I need to work."

"Of course, darling," mom quickly placated me. "Just a short visit for you to show off your License."

I suppressed a sigh. I could basically hear the gears grinding already as she started planning. I also knew nothing I would say would be able to stop her. I would just have to deal with it once I got home and with a bit of luck my father would stop her from doing anything too extreme.

"Okay, well I have to go now," I said, already feeling exhausted from even this short conversation.

"That's fine, honey. Let me know once you know what time you'll get to the station, okay? Then we'll come and pick you up."

It'd be faster for me to go on my own but I didn't bother explaining that. Mom probably knew already and if not she still wouldn't take no for an answer. She liked her little family excursions way too much for that. "Will do."

"Bye, darling!"

"Bye, mom."

With that I snapped my phone shut. I stared at the little device for a moment, wondering how I'd let myself be tricked into agreeing to a trip. I certainly hadn't been planning on it when I'd made the call. Nothing I could do about it now though.

I made to return the phone to its pocket but was stopped when it was plucked from my hands. "What the hell?!"

I spun around, ready to yell at whoever thought it was a good idea to steal my phone. I faltered, however, when I saw it was Hisoka.

"Hisoka?" I questioned hesitantly.

Said man gave a brief wave but otherwise ignored me completely in favor of typing something on my phone. He didn't even look up from the screen.

I sputtered, caught between screaming anyways and confusion. Eventually confusion won out. "What are you doing?" I managed.

The jester pressed a few more buttons, flipped the phone shut and finally looked up. Amusement was swimming in his golden eyes as he handed me back my phone. "Just making sure you won't forget me," he said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I don't think anyone could ever forget you," I said dryly, already too used to him to pay much mind to his theatrics.

Hisoka's eyes twinkled dangerously in response but he didn't say anything further.

Feeling a bit discomfited I averted my eyes back to my phone. I flipped it open and scanned it for whatever Hisoka had done to it. Nothing became immediately apparent but when I switched to my contacts list a new contact was added; Hisoka. Next to the name was an emoji of a cartoon-style heart.

I stared at the little heart uncomprehendingly. "What the hell is this?" I asked, looking back at Hisoka and waving the phone around.

"Why, my number of course," he responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that," I growled. "I mean _this._ " I pointed at the heart.

He hummed curiously, but I could see from his expression that he was enjoying this. "That's a heart. How else would it stand out?"

"Hisoka, I have five contacts. _Five._ It doesn't need to stand out," I deadpanned.

"You might get more," he countered reasonably.

I stared at the faux-innocent expression in disbelief, but Hisoka kept up the act.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and fought the urge to throw my phone into his face. It was my phone after all. There was no reason to destroy the poor thing just because Hisoka was acting difficult.

'He's just doing this to mess with me. There's no need to get so worked up. You're giving him exactly what he wants,' I thought. I repeated the words like a mantra until I felt my annoyance fade a bit.

"Fine," I bit out eventually. "I'll keep it." And change it later when he wasn't looking, but that part I didn't say out loud.

Hisoka looked at me knowingly. "I'm glad," he purred and suddenly he was standing a lot closer.

Surprised I stumbled backwards. Hisoka, having noticed-and probably intended for this to happen utter bastard that he was- circled an arm around my waist to steady me. He exerted just a little too much force, meaning that instead of falling I was now pressed tightly into his chest. Somehow I think I would have preferred falling.

"Careful," he murmured. "You might get hurt," his voice took on a dangerous inflection there, almost like the comment was meant more as a threat than a warning. He blew a lock of hair away from my neck teasingly.

I shivered. The close proximity was uncomfortable, though not as much as it had been the first couple of times. It was almost like I was getting used to it. The thought made my eyes widen in horror and I instinctively kicked out. I didn't want to get used to this!

Hisoka, however, ever the smug bastard, reacted easily and diverted most of the momentum with a sideways tilt of his leg. The resulting impact probably hurt me more than him.

I cursed softly as the pain registered, but of course Hisoka heard. We were pressed much too close together for him not to.

He smiled a razor-sharp smile. "I told you to be careful, didn't I?" he sing-songed. He tilted my face slightly upwards with his hand so we were now making eye-contact. "How can I let you go if I can't be sure my toy will be in one piece when you come back to me?"

"Come back to you?" I asked, feeling the beginnings of anger flare up in the pit of my stomach. "Toy?"

He smiled but didn't reply, instead tracing the curve of my cheek to my neck, before finally letting his hand rest over the ribbon covering my scar.

"You'll be back," he stated confidently. "I'm too interesting for you to resist." There was no arrogance as he stated that, just the air of a man explaining some essential fact to the unknowing. Like how the earth revolved around the sun or that the sky was blue. It just was.

I stared at him. His golden eyes held a knowing look, a sparkle of amusement hidden in their depths. Unease stirred in my gut. He was so sure…. and the sad thing was I was not. He was right that he had been the most interesting thing about this Exam. Most infuriating as well. But surely there were other, less infuriating people out there who were just as interesting?

I'd just have to get out of here and find them, and then I could show him.

Happy with my new plan I straightened as much as I could what with me still being pressed against him and glared defiantly. I was about to tell him off when a thought slipped through my newly gathered resolve unbidden, 'would there really be anyone else like him?'

I faltered. I needed to get away from Hisoka. This conversation was messing with my head somehow and I felt like I was playing right into his hands. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that though.

"In your dreams, Hisoka," I bit out. I was pleased to note my voice came out strong, none of my hesitation showing. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed away from him harshly. To my surprise he let me go easily. He didn't act as I turned away from him either. The idea of having the dangerous, no-doubt angry man at my vulnerable back made me severely uncomfortable, but I didn't show it.

Without sparing him another glance I started my march towards the city. Away from him.

Just when I thought I would be getting away from him without any further interference he called out to me,

"I'll be waiting."

A promise and a threat.

I straightened my spine and kept walking.

* * *

I didn't get very far before Hanzo came running up to me.

The ninja glanced between me and the hilltop I had just descended from with a conflicted frown on his face. I chanced a glance back the way I came and just barely caught Hisoka's fiery hair disappear behind the top of the hill as he walked the other way.

Looking back at Hanzo once Hisoka was completely out of sight I saw he was now looking at me. It was clear that he wanted to say something but he refrained and I was silently grateful for it. I didn't want to think any more about the complicated situation that was Hisoka.

As I kept looking at Hanzo expectantly his expression slowly turned sheepish. "I guess you really can handle yourself, huh?" he said at last, looking apologetic.

"I can," I responded neutrally. I was no longer mad at Hanzo but I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him.

Hanzo sighed, his shoulders sagging with the exaggerated movement. "I'm sorry," he said. "I realize now that I've been acting pretty stupid. I meant well, but it was stupid nonetheless."

My surprise probably showed on my face because Hanzo let out a wry laugh. "Didn't think I would apologize, did you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know many people that would."

"You should find some better people then," Hanzo said, grinning as he did so.

"People like you?" I asked.

Hanzo sobered up abruptly. "If you want," he said seriously. "I know I haven't been acting my best for these last couple of days, but I promise I won't make that mistake again." He hesitated. "I liked talking to you before I fucked things up."

I looked him over considering and Hanzo twitched under my gaze. He looked to be genuine in his request. I sighed. I knew I was being too hard on him. It had been an honest mistake after all. "I liked talking to you as well," I allowed finally after dragging on the silence just a little longer so I could see him squirm.

Hanzo smiled, recognizing the statement for what it was: a token of forgiveness. "Thank you, Sachi," he said. "You won't regret it."

I simply smiled back, not sure how to respond. I wasn't used to these types of heartfelt interactions and would probably screw it up if I did.

Luckily, Hanzo didn't seem to notice my lack of response. He started rummaging through the pockets of his ninja suit, looking for something.

With a half-muttered 'aha!' he pulled a crumpled piece of cardboard out of his pocket. He tried straightening it out a bit and then handed it to me.

I accepted it curiously and looked it over. It was a small card- almost like a business card. In curly letters it said 'Hanzo, ninja from the Hidden-Cloud.' Seeing that it not only clearly denoted his occupation but also his location I couldn't help but laugh. It might as well say 'World's least sneaky ninja,' the way Hanzo handled his privacy.

Looking back up I saw said ninja was rubbing his neck sheepishly. "For if you ever want to find me," he explained unnecessarily, gesturing at the card.

"I get that." I suppressed another giggle. "Thank you, Hanzo. I appreciate it, really."

The ninja smiled back, although I could see he didn't entirely understand where my newfound humor had come from.

"Do you have something to write with?" I asked, not wanting to linger much longer.

"Sure." He pulled another crumpled card and a pen from his endless array of hidden pockets.

I took them from him and quickly scribbled my number on the back of the card, before handing it back over. "Now you can contact me as well" I said, a little hesitantly.

From the way Hanzo's face lit up I knew I had made the right choice. "Thanks!" he said, before carefully pocketing the note.

I nodded and awkwardly shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I wasn't sure what to do now.

Hanzo, thankfully, seemed to notice my discomfort and quickly straightened. "I should probably get going now," he said.

I nodded, taking the offered out. "Yeah me too."

"Well then, see you around," Hanzo said, looking a bit awkward as well.

"See you." And with that Hanzo turned and sprinted off in the direction of the city.

I remained standing a bit longer until I figured enough time had passed that I wouldn't run into Hanzo again if I left now. Not that I didn't like him- I had been honest when I said it was enjoyable talking to him- but it would be awkward seeing him so soon after we had said our goodbyes.

I set off at a sedate pace enjoying the good weather, my fingers brushing over the pocket I kept my License in every now and again to make sure I still had it.

Things were looking up.

* * *

I had been walking for about ten minutes when I saw the silhouettes of Gon and his friends appear on the horizon. I hesitated for a moment. If I kept walking at the speed I had been I would catch up with them soon. Did I want that?

In the end I decided that yes, I wouldn't mind talking to Gon one last time before he went on his suicide slash rescue. I'd also already spent more time already than I had planned on waiting around. Between the long orientation, my conversation with Hisoka and the conversation I'd had with Hanzo I couldn't afford much more time spent doing nothing if I wanted to make it to my home village by a reasonable time.

Decision made I sped up a little and jogged over to the group of friends.

As expected Gon was the first to notice me.

"Sachi!" he called over his shoulder, having looked back once he felt my approach. Or smelled it. I'm honestly not sure how the boy knew I was coming, but I knew from the few hours we'd spent watching Hisoka that his natural senses were stronger than most animals.

"Hi, Gon," I responded as soon as I got into range of the group who were now standing still and watching me approach. "Leorio." I nodded to the man in the suit and turned to the blond. "And…Kurapika?" I couldn't help that my voice came out a bit hesitant. I was only all too aware of my bad habit of misremembering or forgetting the names of those that didn't interest me. I mostly remembered Leorio's name because he'd been yelling so much it was hard not to.

"That is correct," the blond boy responded easily, a polite smile on his lips. Thankfully it didn't look like he was insulted.

"Ha! She remembered me better!"

Of course Leorio had to go and ruin it.

Annoyance flashed through Kurapika's grey eyes. "You are very hard to miss," he bit back and I winced. Leorio didn't take that well and the two started arguing loudly.

I stared in surprise. I hadn't expected such a response from the blond. When it became apparent that the two wouldn't be stopping any time soon I turned to Gon. "Are they always like this?" I asked, gesturing at the duo who looked like they were about to come to blows.

"Yup!," Gon said happily. He didn't look worried and so with a bit of hesitance I decided to ignore it as well. After a bit more of watching Leorio and Kurapika argue it out I followed after Gon who had resumed walking.

"So how are you doing, Gon?" I asked, just as something to fill the silence. "Are you really going after Illumi?" I was genuinely curious about the last part. It would be incredibly dangerous after all.

"I am." He turned and looked me straight in the eyes, determination blazing. "I am angry. A bit excited as well because I finally have my License, but Killua should be here too. It's not fair. I'm gonna get him back."

I nodded, not surprised at the impassioned speech. At this point I knew enough about Gon to know that he was not someone to do things halfway, or to make empty promises. Neither was he the type to hide his intentions or lie about them. The way he announced his plans to Illumi himself of all people should have been an indication of that.

"It'll be dangerous," I said, turning back to the road winding its way through the hills.

"I know." From the corner of my eyes I saw Gon clench his fists. "I'm still gonna do it though. I have to, for Killua."

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks." Gon smiled brightly.

We continued walking a little longer in silence. In the background I could hear Leorio and Kurapika following. It didn't seem like they were still arguing but their conversation did sound very…enthusiastic for lack of a better word.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Gon asked, changing the subject and pulling my attention back to him.

I took a moment to consider the question. Secretly I felt glad Gon hadn't invited me along on his rescue. I'd have said no and things would have surely turned awkward. This way was much better.

"I'll be visiting my parents first," I began. "Just a short visit, showing off my License, you know, the works. And then, well, I'm not sure yet really." I shrugged helplessly to communicate my indecision. "Something interesting I suppose."

Gon hummed curiously. "Well, why did you become a Hunter?" he asked. "There has to be something you want to find or do right?" He looked up at me curiously. "It's like the Chairman said: Rule number one, every Hunter has to hunt something," at that last part he put on a pompous voice in a bad mimic of Chairman Netero.

I smiled wryly, but I didn't just want to let the boy hang so I said, "It's difficult to explain."

"How come?" Gon asked and I laughed. He just looked so genuinely curious.

'How great it must be to view the world through the eyes of a child. Everything seems like it would be so much simpler then.'

I closed my eyes and really thought about how I could best explain this to a child, or anyone really. Gon was more mature than most his age. It was just that every time I had tried to vocalize my ambitions it had always sounded silly. "You want to find your father, right? That's why you became a Hunter."

Gon nodded his confirmation.

"Okay, well, I'm also looking for someone. Or several someones I'm not really sure yet. In fact, I don't know who I'm looking for. Just that they will be interesting and that I haven't found them yet."

Gon to his credit took that a lot better than most people would. He didn't look like at me like I was stupid or crazy, or like he was mad at me for being so vague. Maybe his age actually worked to my advantage here. Going into a quest to the big unknown probably sounded perfectly reasonable to him. After all, he was looking for a father whom he could barely even remember. There weren't many people who would do that either. It was part of what made him so interesting I suppose.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out!" he chimed happily and I was captured by the complete and total confidence reflected in his eyes. It almost seemed like Gon believed more in me than I did in myself somehow.

It was a new feeling and a happy one. I smiled a grateful smile and ruffled the boy's unruly locks.

"Thanks, Gon. I think I needed to hear that."

He squinted a bit in response to the uninvited hair ruffling but didn't comment on it. "No problem."

We continued the short walk in companionable silence. Eventually Leorio and Kurapika caught back up with us and joined in on the conversation. I mostly stayed out of the conversation while they talked. They were busy detailing their rescue of Killua and speculating about a place called Kukuroo mountain which was apparently where they lived.

One interesting tidbit that I did learn was that Killua and his entire family were apparently famous assassins. Or infamous depending on how you looked at it I suppose. Famous enough at least that their home was a well-known tourist attraction.

It made me question everything I had ever known about the so-called underworld. First I met a ninja who openly advertised that he was one and now there was a whole family of assassins that functioned as a tourist hotspot? The idea was really quite laughable. In fact I might have laughed if not for the fact that I now knew Ilumi was a professionally trained assassin. A professionally trained assassin who could no doubt easily sneak up on me and kill me. The thought was terrifying.

Still, it was easy to let myself be distracted by the lively conversations between Gon and his friends, and by the time we had reached the train terminals I was in a pretty good mood.

We said a quick, but polite goodbye. I wished them good luck rescuing Killua and they wished me safe travels. I ruffled Gon's hair one last time just to see him squirm and then they walked off. They would be taking an aircraft first before doing the final leg of their journey by train.

I went to head for an information desk as well so I could figure out when my train was leaving. Before I made it all the way there though I made a difficult decision.

"Gon!" I called, turning and running after him.

The boy stopped and glanced backwards. Seeing me running after them he turned to face me fully. "Yes?"

Leorio and Kurapika stopped as well, but stayed back a little. They realized it was Gon I wanted to speak with, not them.

I came to a halt in front of him. "Don't let Illumi touch your head," I said seriously, trying to convey the importance of that without giving too much away. I couldn't explain why I was telling him without risking myself, but I could at least do this much.

Gon looked like he wanted to question me but after a long thoughtful look he nodded. "I won't," he said solemnly.

A relieved sigh left my lips before I could stop it and I nodded. "Good."

Gon was about to say something else but he was interrupted when Kurapika called out to him, "Gon, we need to go now. Our train is leaving in five minutes!"

"Coming!" he called to Kurapika. He turned back to me with an apologetic look. "Bye, Sachi! Good luck finding your mystery people!"

I smiled. "Bye Gon. Good luck to you guys as well."

He gave a happy grin and with another cry of 'Gon' from Kurapika he ran off.

I watched as they disappeared and then headed for the nearest information booth.

Time for me to go home.

* * *

 **AN/:** So last time was the end of the Hunter Exams and this time is the end of the Hunter arc. Still a bit of a transitional chapter but well that's what happens at the end of something important. I've got lots of fun ideas for the next parts so stay tuned~ And if there is anything you would really like to see, or would like for Sachi to do feel free to mention it. I might be able to work it in!

Let me know what you think~

xXxMai1564


	15. Chapter 15

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 15

 **AN/:** Hi everyone, I'm incredibly sorry for the unannounced delay! Unfortunately the planned internet maintenance turned into a very much unplanned multi-day no internet spree. It's up and running again though so I can finally deliver this chapter to you guys! For now I won't bore y'all much longer so thanks again for your patience, the lovely comments (very interesting reading what you guys would like to see more of!), and the faves, alerts etc. We're already almost at a hundred and that's very motivating!

Now then, Enjoy!

* * *

As the train neared the station I took a final moment to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for the chaos that was sure to follow.

Featuring several transfers, the almost twelve hour long train ride had given me plenty of time to go over everything that had happened at the Hunter Exams and make my peace with it. It might have been tough at points but I'd succeeded and as the train had pulled away from the station I'd felt myself calm down more and more as the distance between me and the Exam site increased.

Now, a new challenge awaited me and it was one I was a lot less sure if I could handle it.

As the train slowed to a stop I got up and straightened out the creases in the simple red dress I was wearing. I had purchased the dress as a replacement for the ruined clothes I'd been wearing in the Exam during one of the many layovers. The ripped shirt and legging combo I'd worn previously I'd thrown into a dumpster behind a store. It had been no use carrying them around anymore, getting them repaired would have cost more than they were worth.

I checked if my dagger belt was still fastened securely just to give myself an excuse to stall a little more. The gesture was unnecessary, I knew it would be. The belt had been a present from my father. A Hunter grade piece of equipment that had served me well ever since I first received it. It looked a bit awkward strapped over the very cutesy, typical civilian girl dress but I'd rather wear it than go unarmed.

Finally I readjusted the red and black Hunter Association's ribbon tied around my neck so that it completely covered the scar there. It felt a bit petty to still be wearing it, but I had quickly grown a liking for it. It complimented my dark hair and reddish eyes very well and the tiny Hunter symbols made me feel more important. Of course there was also the fact that my mom would freak if she saw the crescent scar.

Dress straightened, belt fastened and ribbon in place I had nothing left to fuss with and so I reluctantly made my way to the exit.

In the time I'd been procrastinating the other passengers had already emptied the platform, not that there had been many of them in the first place. Not many people ever saw reason to come this far out. Those that did were either tourists, salespeople hoping to worm their way into a new, untapped market or family here for a visit.

My mother was waiting for me at the end of the platform. There had been no question of where in the station I would arrive so I wasn't surprised to see her there. It wasn't a big station, after all. There was only the one platform for arrivals, and another for those leaving. To be honest I was surprised the tiny hall even had a roof, rather than being an outdoors station.

Mom was watching me walk over with an exuberant smile on her face. As a child it had always surprised me that such delicate features as she had could twist into such exaggerated facial expressions.

Before I could take the final few steps she suddenly rushed up to me and swept me into a hug. As with everything my mom did the gesture was completely unrestrained and I almost choked as I was pushed close and caught a mouthful of her wavy black hair.

I pat her on the back uncomfortably a couple of times, knowing there was nothing I could do to hurry this up except wait it out.

Finally she pulled away, but she still did not let go. Instead she held me at arm's length and smiled. "Oh Sachi, honey, I'm so happy you're home!" she gushed. "But what is this?" Her hand came up and traced over the still healing cut on my cheek. "You're hurt! Oh no, honey who did this to you? Are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch, Mom," I said, resisting the urge to swipe her hand away. I knew she was doing it out of love but already I could feel exasperation set in. After doing much worse to several people over the past couple of weeks I really didn't have it in me to care about a little scratch that wouldn't even scar. It did make me happy I'd kept the ribbon though.

Luckily my mother seemed to realize my mood was souring because she let go easily. "If you say so, darling."

As she let go I was startled to see another person standing behind my mother. At first her big, full-skirted dress had obscured them, but now it was unmistakable.

I frowned.

Mom for all her exuberance was nothing if not observant and she turned to see what I was looking at. "Is something wrong, honey?" Her eyes landed on the boy. "Oh, how could I forget? How very, very rude of me! Come on over, Maru!"

The boy, who I recognized as our long time next door neighbor, stepped forwards a lazy grin on his face. "Hey, Sachi," he greeted with a little wave and I suppressed a grimace. I knew where this was going and I did not like it one bit.

"Maru here heard you were coming home today and he ever so kindly offered to accompany me when he learned your father couldn't make it. A real gentleman, isn't he?" She patted him on the shoulder gratefully and then turned her beaming smile on me expectantly.

"Yes, how very… nice of Maru," I forced out, then quickly tried to change the topic. "Why couldn't Dad make it?"

"Oh, something with those biting rattlesnippers of his," Mom answered in a long suffering tone. "Apparently this is a very sensitive time in their development. He just could not leave them alone right now." She rolled her eyes to show what she thought of that. "He should be done by the time we get back though."

"That's good," I said. Unlike my mother I did not mind my father staying home, although I would have preferred him here. He always had a calming influence on Mom. I didn't … him his time with his plants though. They had always been his passion, the reason he became a Hunter even, and he already had to give up so much to stay with Mom and me.

Not that I would have cared that much if he left. A bitter feeling twisted in my gut and I quickly tried to distract myself again. "Shall we go?" I asked, the question mostly directed to my mother. I couldn't care less about Maru.

"Yes, good idea. It's still quite the walk, after all!" Mom replied happily. I was pretty sure she was purposely ignoring the tension. Or maybe I was the only one who felt it. It wouldn't be the first time.

That said we began the trek back to our house. Because of Dad's eccentric and dangerous hobbies our home was somewhat removed from the rest of the village.

This had both pros and cons. For one thing we had a lot of space to work with, and in the more unfortunate periods of my childhood I had really enjoyed the solitude. On the other hand it meant that in moments like this, where something had to be picked up from the main part of the village and it was necessary to adhere to a standard civilian pace it would take a good twenty minutes to walk home.

Now, if it was just my mother and me I wouldn't have minded as much, but accompanied by the ever so 'charming' Maru who just had to insist on walking next to me it was very unfortunate indeed. He'd given some cheap excuse- already I couldn't quite recall what, and of course Mom had been eager to agree, saying something about how 'she didn't want to bore us youngsters.'

The path was only wide enough to accommodate two people however, so this meant she was now trailing behind us. This annoyed me even more, as the only reason I had even come all this way was to comfort my parents. To have to waste time on some pretty boy with a head full of hot air was definitely not something I felt comfortable doing.

And Maru really was just that; a pretty, but boring boy who thought he was all that because he just so happened to be the best looking boy in some backwater village in the middle of nowhere. Sure his ginger hair was an oddity around these parts and his blue eyes were clear but looks aside he had nothing special about him that warranted his arrogance. If he had any semblance of a unique personality I had never seen it before and I didn't expect I would uncover it during this visit either.

My perception of him wasn't helped by the fact that he couldn't take a hint either. While when we were younger he had eagerly joined the other children in making fun of me, his behavior had undergone a complete 180 in more recent years. Now, he liked to take every opportunity he could to flirt with me. Even now he was walking much closer than I was comfortable with and his hand occasionally brushed my own.

If it weren't for my mother being present and the weight of her hopeful gaze on my back I would have long since introduced him to my fists.

It would have been different if I could at least believe that he had any sincere feelings for me. If he had I might not have found his insistent advances as offensive. As it was I was sure that wasn't the case. No, he was just doing it to be cool. After all, if he managed to get into bed with the distant, but pretty girl when no one else had managed it that would surely raise his popularity.

That might sound cynical, perhaps even arrogant, but I knew the way the other young adults thought. I had overheard them talking often enough so that I no longer carried any illusions about their perception of me.

Unfortunately, my mother did not see it that way. She always thought I was being pessimistic and encouraged any venture that might lead to me socializing more. Sadly, this also meant she would have easily agreed to Maru asking to come along. She might have even been the one to invite him. She was probably hoping we would hit it off and I would chose to stay here, with them, as a result.

It was a bittersweet gesture. Sweet because I knew it came from a good place and yet bitter because I knew I would not be able to do this for her.

The rest of the trek continued in a similar vein. Maru attempting conversation every now and again and me responding as shortly and curtly as I could manage. Occasionally Mom chimed in as well and then things were a little easier, but for the most part she seemed perfectly content just to watch.

When the road split and we had to part with Maru I only barely managed to suppress the relieved sigh that wanted to escape, masking it with a hurried cough.

It distracted me just barely long enough that before I knew it Maru had managed to wrangle himself an invitation for dinner tomorrow. The fact made me grit my teeth harshly and I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from saying something.

If my smile came out a little strained during the goodbyes and if I just so happened to glare my fiercest at the boy once Mom's back was turned well… what Mom didn't know couldn't hurt her.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at our large, farm-style house Mom excused herself, citing a need to start dinner as reason. She did pause long enough to tell me Dad was probably out back and that it should be safe for me to go and find him.

I didn't really have any luggage I needed to deposit, nor had the relatively short, slow walk home tired me and so I made my way to the 'garden'. I say garden, but really it was more of a sprawling collection of fields, greenhouses and even small forests. The whole thing spanned at least several acres, a truly ridiculous amount of land, and something only a Hunter or particularly successful businessman might be able to afford. Only a Hunter would be able to survive the several species of exotic and murderous plant life, however.

Well, a Hunter or their Hunter-trained daughter that is.

Luckily, it seemed like there would be no need for me to put said training into practice today. As I approached the tall fences surrounding the nearest clearing- one filled mostly with vines and other constrictors if I remembered correctly- I caught sight of another person approaching from the other side of the chain linked fence.

I quickly identified the person as my father. His bulky frame and choppy black hair were unmistakable even from this distance. He spent a minute opening the complicated lock on the fence and walked through, only to spend another minute re-engaging the mechanism. As he did so I thought I could see the barest hint of electricity crackle and spread across the iron links.

When he was done with that he finally spotted me. I could tell because his red eyes, a slightly lighter shade than my own, lit up and a grin spread across his face. He waved, before quickly depositing his tools and taking off the heavy, mail-laced gloves that he used to handle the more vicious plant life.

Then he jogged over to me.

"Sachi! Welcome home, did you have a good trip?" he called out. He came to a halt right in front of me but made no move to embrace me like Mom had. Dad had always been better in respecting my limits.

I thought back to the endless train ride and the torturous walk home with Mom and Maru. "Yeah, it was fine," I lied. No need to worry Dad unnecessarily.

Dad scoffed. "Don't lie to me. You forget I've had to make that trip before. It takes ages."

I startled for a moment and then a more sincere smile replaced the fake I'd put on before. This was exactly what I liked about my father. Whereas Mom had always been overly cheerful and only gotten worse after I'd started withdrawing, Dad had always been honest. Brutally so sometimes, but it was still a relief not to have to pretend to be happy all the time.

"Okay yeah, it sucked. Could have been worse though," I admitted with a shrug.

"That's okay then," he said and grinned. "Now then, do you have your License? Can I see it?"

I nodded and pulled the white card from its holding place in my belt. I held it out for my dad to take but he didn't accept it. When I looked confused he waved his dirt smeared palms in front of my face. "Let me get cleaned up first."

He walked over to a stack of crates and grabbed a dirty looking cloth that was probably left there for that express purpose. The cloth had what looked like tiny sunflowers printed on it under the grime and I realized it was one of my old blankets.

When he was satisfied Dad tossed the blanket back on the crates and walked over again.

This time when I held out my License he accepted it.

Things were silent for a minute as he inspected the card intently. He flipped it around a couple of times and even held it up to the light. When he looked back up he had a serious expression on his face.

"Congratulations, Sachi. You have passed both Exams."

"Both Exams?" I wondered.

Dad handed me back my License and nodded. "So they didn't tell you. I didn't think they would. They always leave it to others."

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the nearby fence. "After passing the Exam and receiving their License," he began seriously, "there is one more Exam a Hunter must pass to be recognized as a pro-Hunter by others. This is called the Secret Exam and it's one you had already passed before even participating. Can you guess?" He smiled a teasing smile.

I took a moment to think this over. 'Something I had already accomplished before I even began? Something most other applicants hadn't done…'

All of a sudden the idea came to me. "Is it something to do with Nen?"

Dad smiled proudly. "Correct! To pass the Secret Exam a Hunter must know about and learn the basics of Nen."

"I thought Nen was kept secret usually?" I wondered. My dad had been very careful to impress upon me the importance of keeping my lessons with him a secret before we had begun.

"It is, but that is actually part of why I'm telling you now. Every year after the Exam concludes all pro-Hunters are notified and those who are qualified and interested are invited to take on an apprentice. Of course the Association cannot force anyone to do this but usually every new Hunter will find a master quickly. I'm telling you now because in the future you might also happen upon someone who you would want to teach."

I couldn't quite stop the doubt I felt at that from reaching my face.

Dad noticed and laughed. "I'm not saying it will be anytime soon, but I felt you should know that the option is there now that you too are a pro-Hunter."

His smile became smaller, but at the same time more sincere. "I'm very proud of you, Sachi. Me and your mother both."

I looked away, somewhat uncomfortable with the sudden compliment. I could feel my face heat up and quickly fussed with my hair a little to give myself an excuse not to have to respond right away. When I looked back up my father was still watching with that same sincere smile, a patient look in his eyes.

"Thanks," I managed to say a moment later and he nodded to acknowledge it.

A moment later he clapped his hands and abruptly changed the topic. "Well then, tell me! Did you see any interesting plants while you were away?"

I rolled my eyes at the predictable choice of topic but complied good naturedly and started talking about the monstrosities I had seen in the Numere swamps.

By the time Dad was done with his questions and I with explaining it had already gotten dark out.

When I realized I looked around and blinked a couple of times in surprise.

Dad, noticing the sudden pause looked up curiously from where he'd returned to tending to his plants while I talked. He stomped on a long vine that tried to take advantage of his momentary distraction and I could swear I heard the plant hiss before it retreated quickly.

"It's getting late, huh?" he commented, also taking in the rapidly darkening sky. "We should probably head back. God knows what your mother would do if I kept you to myself for much longer." He chuckled heartily and I sighed exasperatedly.

"Come now, none of that," Dad admonished, although there was no heat behind it. "She only acts like that because she cares."

I felt a stab of guilt lance through me and quickly did my best to cover it up. Luckily, my dad had been distracted by another whipping vine and did not notice. I composed myself and forced a smile. "I know."

"Good, then let's go."

Dad's expression remained carefree as he turned back around and I breathed out slowly, relieved. It seemed like he hadn't noticed my momentary slip-up.

* * *

Dinner that evening was an interesting affair.

It was just me, my mom and my dad the way I liked it. Initially Mom had invited Maru as well but thankfully he had had to refuse. Apparently it was his niece's birthday or something like that. He had happily accepted an invitation for tomorrow's dinner, however. Something I was none too pleased with.

For now though, it was just me and my family and I was relatively comfortable. Mom had cooked my favorite dish; a mix of some of the more exotic vegetables from our garden, accompanied by a beef filet with a sweet peach sauce.

We talked for a bit but nothing really important was said. Mom caught me up on what had happened in my absence (not a lot), and Dad rambled on about his garden. They asked the occasional question about the Exams but they were all easy questions, such as what the different Phases had been and whether it had been difficult.

I glossed over most of the really dangerous parts so as not to upset Mom. Dad, of course, noticed and he gave me a knowing look but didn't comment. Neither of us liked it when Mom worried. How she had ever managed to marry a Hunter while she was so easy to worry I would never understand.

Once we had finished the main course I almost believed we would be able to finish dinner without any trouble.

Sadly, it seemed my luck had run out with dessert.

As Mom put down the plates of peach pie in front of us a mischievous expression crossed her face.

I pulled my plate towards me and tried to ignore her but I felt distinctly uncomfortable under her heavy gaze.

Just as I had swallowed my first bite of the delicious sweet she spoke up, "Soo, Sachi. Did you meet any new people during the Exam?"

The question sounded innocent enough but I knew what she was hinting at. I took another bite of the cake as I pretended to think things over.

Mom waited impatiently but didn't say anything. Seems like she really wanted a reply.

"I met a few," I said, trying to keep my tone nonchalant.

"Oh?" Mom asked, leaning in a little. "Anyone in particular? A boy maybe?"

I groaned and resisted the urge to bury my head in my hands. "Mom, please. Don't do this."

"I'm just curious!" she insisted. "If my daughter is going out there on her own I want to at least know what kind of people she is with."

"That is not why you asked and you know it," I grumbled. "You just want to play matchmaker."

"Well, excuse me for trying." She sniffed, not looking guilty at all.

I didn't respond and a moment later she sighed, a resigned look entering her eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Sachi, and I think a friend would be good for you. Even better if it's a boyfriend!" Her eyes regained some of their twinkle at the last part. "Now won't you indulge your little old mother a bit?"

I sighed and looked to my dad for assistance but he shook his head. 'You're on your own' his eyes looked to say.

I looked back at Mom and almost recoiled from the earnest look she was giving me. She cared for me so much… if this made her happy then who was I to refuse?

I sighed once more and thought about what to say. "There was a ninja," I eventually started with, knowing Mom would find this interesting.

She straightened and a triumphant look crossed her face but she didn't speak, knowing it would be hard to get me started again if I was interrupted now.

"He seemed like a pretty bad ninja, though," I added after a moment's thought. "He just straight up announced it! What kind of ninja does that?"

My parents nodded at the question and I felt gratified that finally someone else saw the absurdity of that.

"He was pretty nice though." I hesitated, not sure if I should say more. Seeing the attentive look on my parents' faces I decided I would. "We had a bit of a fight at one point but we resolved that. I think we might meet up later."

Mom's face lit up at that and it encouraged me to continue.

"There was a bunch of kids as well. I think they were maybe 11? 12?"

Mom gasped at the thought of such young children attempting something as dangerous as the Hunter Exam, but Dad put a calming hand on her arm and motioned for her to remain quiet. I ignored them and kept on talking.

"Pretty young but they did really well. One of them even became a Hunter as well." I closed my eyes and tried to block out the events of the Final Phase and what had happened to the other kid, Killua.

"And then there was…" I paused. The only other person really of note had been Hisoka but I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about him with my parents. How would I even go about that? Just say that there was this perverted mass-murderer who had some kind of obsession with me and confused the hell out of me? Somehow that didn't seem a good idea to me.

Mom, of course, took my pause completely the wrong way and leaned in eagerly. "Aaand?" she said, clearly expecting some great piece of gossip to follow.

I recognized the look and cursed my own foolishness. No way was she letting this go. Perhaps it would be good to say something to discourage her.

"And," I hesitated. "There was one more person. He was... confusing. He wasn't very friendly. Kinda violent as well. But he wasn't as bad with me as with some of the others. He was, okay I guess," I finished my explanation feeling like I had only made things more confusing for my parents. I also had to suppress laughter at the idea of describing Hisoka as only 'kind of violent' but I wouldn't risk more in this setting. He would never know anyway.

My hand brushed over the ribbon at my throat as I waited for my parents to react. When it remained silent longer than I had expected I looked up.

My father was watching me contemplatively. He probably understood that 'kinda violent' in a place like the Hunter Exams entailed a whole lot more than 'kinda violent' in normal settings. Still he didn't look like he was judging me for associating with such a person and that made relieved.

What came as a real surprise was my mother's look. She too looked contemplative as she thought this over. I had expected more questions or even a warning to stay away from violent people but for once I could glimpse the sharp individual hiding behind her ever-smiling mask.

She noticed me looking and then the smile returned. "Well they sound interesting! Thank you for telling us, darling." She looked around the table, noticing the empty plates. "Looks like everyone is finished. Sachi, don't worry about cleaning up, your father will help me. You just go and relax, it's been a long day for you after all."

Dad grumbled good-naturedly, causing Mom to smack him with a towel. He rose to his feet, complaining loudly about how he couldn't even relax in his own home but when Mom's back was turned he winked at me.

As if she knew he had been mocking her, Mom turned back around and glared at him warily. Dad put up his hands in a show of surrender and started gathering the plates.

I couldn't help but smile. It was good to see my parents still getting along so well. It made me feel better about leaving them soon.

Just as I was about to leave the room Mom called after me.

"Oh and Sachi!"

I turned back and tilted my head curiously, making a questioning noise to show I was listening

Mom grinned, although the smile did not entirely reach her eyes. There was something there, maybe, disappointment? Before I could fully parse what was going on she continued talking, "I'll tell Maru not to come to dinner tomorrow so you don't have to worry about that."

I gaped at her. Now that I had not been expecting _at all_. After all I was pretty sure the only reason Maru had been there in the first place was because she had arranged for it.

Mom rolled her eyes with practiced ease and when she smiled this time it looked more genuine again. "Don't think I didn't notice. You don't like him. You're not as subtle as you like to think, honey."

A brief flash of worry made itself known at those words, but when I inspected Mom's expression more carefully I didn't notice anything that could hint at a hidden sadness.

'She doesn't know. She doesn't. They are happy, you are doing well.' I repeated the thoughts like a mantra and slowly I felt myself calm down again.

I turned to look at my father, who nodded and turned back to Mom with a resigned look on my face. I didn't dare force a smile, sure as I was that one of my parents would notice.

"If you say so," I said.

"I sure do!" she replied teasingly. "Now, shoo! To bed with you. You look like you'll fall over any second now."

I considered refuting her for a moment. I felt just fine thank you very much. In the end though I really did want to just lay down and be alone for a bit and so I wished both parents a good night before heading to my room.

* * *

The next two days passed by in easy harmony. We quickly fell back into the patterns that had been established before I'd left for the Hunter Exams. My mother would busy herself working around the house and gossiping with the other parents in the city. My father was mostly occupied with his plants. Apparently it was still a sensitive period for his rattlesnappers and they needed constant watching. I was pretty sure I'd even heard him walking around at night to go and check on them.

This meant that I was left mostly alone, bar mealtimes, and this suited me just fine.

I spent most of my time relaxing. Enjoying the fact that there would be a warm meal waiting for me every night. That I could bathe in an actual bathtub whenever I so desired and that I had a fluffy bed waiting for me at the end of the day.

It was nice for those first couple of days but my enjoyment of these simple pleasures was waning fast.

Three days in and I could already feel my boredom stirring.

The restlessness I'd been resisting for as long as I could remember was a lot harder to ignore now that I'd had a taste of the outside life, and I found myself longing for the time when I could leave.

That moment was at least two more days away and I really needed to find something to occupy myself with in the meantime. I would go crazy otherwise.

After some thinking I decided to reinstate another old routine. That afternoon I approached my father to ask if we could resume our training. He was a bit surprised but agreed easily enough and later that same afternoon we met in our old training field.

Said training field was surprisingly devoid of plant life- surprising because everything else around our house was covered in green. This field was a simple stretch of dirt, however. My father had kept it clear specifically for training purposes, saying he couldn't bear the thought of plants getting hurt during our exercises.

It also saved on the costs of having to continuously replant the field.

I finished stretching and waited patiently until my father had finished as well. It didn't take long and then he too walked over to the middle of the field.

"Same rules as always?" he asked.

I nodded. "No Nen, no weapons and no lethal or debilitating injuries."

He grunted an acknowledgement. "Let's get this started then."

At those words we both jumped backwards so that we were at least 10 meters apart.

"3," I began the countdown.

"2," Dad added.

"1!" we exclaimed at the same time and sprang into action.

What followed was mostly an exercise in martial arts and dodging. It was still useful training, however. Before I'd left for the Hunter Exam I'd thought myself pretty strong. My specialist Hatsu gave me a unique advantage in combat that not many people were prepared for, and my father, who by now I could match quite evenly, was no slouch either.

I had been wrong. Fighting Hisoka multiple times had demonstrated that quite clearly.

So when we halted our spar two hours later I did feel a sense of satisfaction. For the first time these past few days I felt like I had taken another step towards my end goal of becoming a successful Hunter. A small step maybe, but it was better than nothing. I'd also noted that I had improved in my time away and that did a lot of good for my mood as well.

With the boredom somewhat alleviated I sipped contently from my water bottle. Across from me my dad was leaning against a nearby tree and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well done," he congratulated me after we'd both taken a moment to catch our breath. "You've gotten better."

"Thanks." I took another gulp from the bottle, then twisted the cap back on and wiped my mouth dry with my sleeve.

"So, what are your plans from now on?" Dad eventually asked, after he too had taken a drink of water.

I startled. I had expected to have this conversation eventually, but not so soon. In fact I'd been hoping to delay this until right before I left. Now that Dad had started it, however, it would make things awkward if I didn't respond.

"I'm not really sure," I replied honestly. "Get out there, get hunting I guess."

Dad considered that for a moment but he didn't look doubtful as I had expected him to after hearing I didn't have a clear plan yet. "You know I've never asked you this before, and you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but what are you hunting for?"

"I haven't found an exact name for it yet," I started hesitantly. "but, I suppose it would be people. Interesting people."

"Interesting?" Dad asked, and looked to mull it over for a bit. "You mean like people with interesting personalities?"

The thought gave me pause and then, slowly I felt the tentative beginnings of enthusiasm take hold. "Yes. Yes, exactly like that." Just saying the words out loud made me even more sure. It was like something had just clicked into place and now I finally had the words to express my goal. It was a glorious feeling.

"A personality Hunter then," Dad confirmed, and I grinned even wider hearing the words put together like that for the first time. "Don't think I've heard that one before." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds good, though."

"It does," I confirmed. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, honey," he said, and I knew it was true. My parents would always be happy to help.

And for once that thought didn't make me feel bad about myself, distracted as I was by thoughts of a bright future in my newly-named profession.

'Kurohara Sachi; personality Hunter, huh?' I thought to myself as we walked back to the house. 'It's perfect.'

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this look into Sachi's homelife! I think this in between arc will be about another one or two chapters and then we will rejoin the main cast. I feel it is important to show some more original content that is specific to Sachi and I hope y'all agree~

Now for a more unpleasant, important note. Because of the horrid internet causing me to get a little behind on a number of assignments and the very busy couple of days I have had I don't think I'll be able to update again this coming Wednesday. Instead I will update Wednesday the week after. I already have a bit of the chapter written so that should definitely work, I'm just not sure if I can manage in these next three days. With a bit of luck I might be able to stay ahead and update weekly again after that.

Thank you all for your patience this past week and understanding!

That said, please let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular you would like for Sachi to do or explore~

xXxMai1564


	16. Chapter 16

**A X Deadly X Interest**

Chapter 16

* * *

 **AN:/** Well that took longer than I had expected. Like, waaay longer. Sorry for the wait guys! Real life got unexpectedly busy (finishing my degree, arranging internships for next year etc) and then vacation was there and I was just completely knocked out of my rhythm. It's no excuse, but yeah, sometimes life happens. Don't worry though I'll always come back to this! Now thank you very much for all the support (it was a real joy seeing all the new readers joining up even while I was away for a bit!), and without further ado;

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day before I would leave my parents and start my hunt for real.

I was sitting on the front porch, absently swinging my legs back and forth as I tried to figure out what tomorrow would bring.

Contrary to my expectations I wasn't feeling very excited. Sure, the excitement was there and I still felt the occasional burst of joy at discovering what my profession would be, but the feeling was dampened by an annoying sense of directionlessness.

I would be leaving tomorrow, yes… but where to?

This question had plagued me ever since my mother had asked me at breakfast yesterday. As far as I knew there weren't any other big events planned like the Hunter Exams which might attract interesting people. The only event I could think of would be the big auctions in York Shin, but those were still months off.

Needing something to occupy my hands I straightened out the creases in the shorts I was wearing. It was pretty hot out and I hadn't felt like dressing up prettily like I usually did.

As my hands brushed over the baggy pockets of the cargo shorts I felt a large lump in one of them. Momentarily confused I fished around in my pocket only to pull out the sleek silver device that was my cellphone. I played around with it for a bit, letting the sunlight catch on the edges and watching as the reflection lit up the wall next to me.

That got boring soon enough though, and I quickly fell back into the same miserable state of mind. This time instead of brushing away the creases in my shorts I busied myself by flipping the phone open and closed.

Where would you go to find a person with an interesting personality? The answer would probably differ depending on who you asked so maybe that wasn't the right question. Where would people who _I_ wouldfind interesting hang out? I smiled wryly and slapped the phone closed a little harder than before. If I knew that than it wouldn't be much of a Hunt after all.

I leaned back and rested my weight on the hand not occupied by messing with my cellphone and squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight while I thought. There had to be some way for me to narrow it down. What had attracted me to the people I had met so far that I hadn't found boring?

"They were relatively strong", I mused aloud, thinking of Hisoka and even Hanzo. Then I thought of Gon and frowned. 'Maybe not strong then. I could beat Gon easily. Hanzo too, but he was better than the average person at the very least.'

I thought some more and then straightened when it hit me. 'Potential. I like people with potential.' The thought didn't feel completely right, I knew there was more that I found important, but I was aware that potential was at least one thing that could capture my interest.

The more I considered it the more I realized it was true. Ever since I'd discovered my Hatsu I had been very quick to rely on it when judging people. Even in the Hunter Exams the first thing I'd done was look around with my Hatsu. It was a bad habit probably, but that habit wouldn't become magically better by not acknowledging it. For now it could at least give me something to work with.

I could start by focusing on those with potential and work my way down from there. It was a good plan and I felt a little calmer now that I had the beginnings of a strategy worked out. That is, until I realized that I still had no idea where to look for strong people either.

I sighed and sagged a little further backwards. I moved to support myself on both of my arms rather than the one, but stopped when I realized I was still holding my phone. I stared at the little device and felt something nagging at my conscience. Like there was something I was forgetting.

I straightened up and focused my full attention on the phone. Was there something I was overlooking?

Curious I opened it up and started scrolling through the menus. Nothing immediately stood out to me, until I reached my contacts.

There, staring back at me from the dimly lit screen, barely visible in the harsh sunlight was a heart. Next to it the name Hisoka reflected almost teasingly back at me.

I glowered at the contact, but almost unbidden a thought came to me. Nothing said I had to go and look for new people. I could just go and hit up Hisoka, wherever he was.

Surely he wouldn't mind? He had practically invited me to do so. Hell, it wouldn't be wrong to say he had _ordered_ me to do so. Dad often spent several months cataloguing a new specimen when he found it. I'd only been around Hisoka for a few weeks. It wouldn't be that weird if I contacted him, right?

My finger hovered over the text button as I considered. It would be so easy to text him. It would mean I'd have a goal. I wouldn't have to start my journey by wandering around aimlessly.

And yet…

I couldn't quite bring myself to go through with it. He would be so smug. Unbearable really. I remembered the way he had practically _oozed_ confidence when he'd said I found him too interesting to resist.

I found that I didn't want to prove him right. I _refused_ to do so. Not that he was right of course, but I had no doubt that that's what he would think if I came to him so soon. It would make him insufferable to be around.

No. I would prefer wandering aimlessly to giving the bastard another thing to be obnoxious about. Not that he needed an excuse to do so.

I brushed my fingers over the ribbon at my throat in remembrance. I could feel the ends where I'd cut it were getting a bit frayed and, reluctant as I might be, I would probably need to find a replacement soon. The ribbon simply hadn't been made to be worn daily like this.

I cast another glance at my phone and debated simply deleting Hisoka's number. It would serve the bastard right. I hadn't asked for his contact information, after all. Who was he to dictate what I could have in my phone?

Before I could press the delete button, however, I was interrupted by the sudden sound of the front door opening and my father's voice, "You look a little lost," he called out. "Is something wrong?"

I looked up and saw him approach at a leisurely pace. Realizing that he was coming closer and that I still had the texting menu pulled up to Hisoka's contact information I panicked. 'If he sees that heart I'm so fucked! The teasing will never end!'

Horrified, I scrambled to hide the phone, but in my hurry I missed the pocket of my shorts and instead slid the phone down my leg. I cursed the stupid shorts and my own clumsiness and hurried to pick it up from where it had fallen onto the ground.

Meanwhile Dad was coming closer and the incriminating contact was still clearly visible.

I panicked, only to belatedly realize that I could just flip the phone shut and hide the information that way. Frantically I did just that and, for good measure, I stuffed the phone down my bra as well. Not very charming but infinitely better than having to explain what I'd been doing.

I was just in time because exactly at that moment Dad sat down next to me. He looked a little bemused at my frantic movements and red face, but luckily he chose not to comment.

"Sooo," he began once more, dragging the O out expectantly. "Having trouble?"

"A bit," I admitted distractedly. I was still recovering somewhat from the panic of my near miss.

Dad hummed noncommittally, but did not respond otherwise. Instead he looked at me with that terribly patient look he knew always got an answer out of me in the end.

"I'm just not really sure where to go from here," I admitted, settling on telling a part of the truth so that hopefully he would forget about what he'd seen. "I want to go, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not really sure where to."

I shrugged helplessly when he just kept quiet, not knowing what else to say.

He smiled wistfully, an almost nostalgic air about him and I knew he was remembering his own days as a beginning Hunter. "Ah, that's always the question, isn't it?" he replied softly. "Especially for us Hunters." He gave me a commiserating pat on the shoulder. "Still I might know something that could help point you in the right direction."

I perked up at that. "Really?"

"Uhu," he grinned, detecting my enthusiasm. "It's a website," he went on to explain, "but not just any website. This one is for Hunters only."

I'd deflated a little at the mention of a simple website, after all how could a mere website have what I needed? But when he said it was Hunter only my interest was piqued once more. "What kind of website?" I asked, eager to learn more.

"It's a database," Dad responded. "It has information on everything you could possibly think of. All information is provided by Hunters and, as I said before, it is only accessible to Hunters. For a price that is."

The more I heard the more interested I became. A database for Hunters by Hunters? It almost sounded too good to be true. When I heard that the information would cost money, however, I grimaced. I had no stable source of income and, although I had a little saved up, I could only imagine how expensive such information would be.

Dad caught the grimace and accurately deduced why it was there. "Some of the information is quite cheap," he assured me. "It all depends on what you're looking for and, of course, the danger involved in acquiring it."

He got to his feet and offered me a hand to help me up. "C'mon, I'll show you. We should at least be able to find you a good place to get started."

I grabbed his hand and let myself be pulled to my feet. "Okay, let's go," I said and smiled at him.

The phone with Hisoka's contact information was, for the moment, forgotten.

* * *

Goodbyes that following morning were a simple affair.

Sure, Mom was somewhat teary-eyed and Dad looked a little more gruff than usual, but it was clear that me visiting had given them a little hope. They looked better than before I had left for the Hunter Exams at the least. Back then they had acted like they would never see me again.

"You know where to go, right?" Dad asked while giving me a brief hug.

"I do," I said, looking up into his eyes and smiling briefly in gratitude.

After our conversation yesterday Dad and I had spent a couple of hours scouring maps, the internet, and even the Hunter Database to find a good starting place for my Hunt. Eventually we had settled on the city of Hayamamoto. It was one of the bigger cities in the area and with its many clubs and bars it was well known for its booming nightlife. That, in turn, made it a popular spot for criminals to blow their cash and for the Blacklist Hunters hunting them. It had seemed like one of the better places to start when searching for interesting personalities.

He grinned and let go with a final ruffle of my hair.

I frowned, but didn't say anything. I probably wouldn't be back for a long while, this was the least I could do. I couldn't help but immediately try to rearrange my bangs so they would lie flat again, though. I didn't fancy setting out my first day on the road with a birds nest for hair.

I didn't get very far though before my mother swept me up in a hug as well.

Resigning myself to just looking like a fool until I got away I returned the hug. It felt a bit awkward and bits of my mom's black curls were tickling my nose, but it was still one of the better hugs I had had. For once it felt like we were on one line. I could leave and chase my dreams and she was okay with it.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably more like a few minutes Dad cleared his throat and Mom pulled away with an embarrassed expression on her face. She didn't let go entirely though, instead keeping me at arm's length.

"Stay safe," she whispered and leaned in to kiss my cheek, before finally letting go.

"I will," I promised.

Mom smiled a wane smile and I shifted my weight a little awkwardly, not sure what to do now that goodbyes were over.

At that moment the train's whistle blew and released me from the situation. I looked up to see the conductor watching us impatiently, one foot already firmly planted in the train.

"I gotta go," I said unneccesarily, turning back to my parents. They nodded and hugged me again briefly.

The train let out another piercing whistle and I hurriedly grabbed my leather shoulderbag, a new acquisition, from the ground and slung it over my shoulders. "I'm coming!" I yelled and with a final glance back at my parents and a wave I ran off to the train.

As soon as I made it in the doors closed and the train started up.

'What an impatient man,' I thought, thinking about the conductor and rolling my eyes. 'It's not like there's anyone else who will be waiting on this train.'

There was nothing that could be done about it now though, and so I made my way over to one of the surprisingly nice benches and settled in for the long ride ahead.

* * *

Four days later I was preparing myself for my first true night on the Hunt. It had been three days since I had first arrived in Hayamamoto and I finally felt ready to go out. The previous days had been spent exploring the city and buying supplies, amongst which some pretty new clothes for my mission.

Currently I was lounging around on the bed in my hotel room looking over my notes. I'd rented the space for free using my Hunter's License. My journey had only just started and already the little card had proven its usefulness.

From what I had seen these past few days the city could be roughly divided into three parts. There was the center, which was mostly tourist oriented. It had a few clubs, hotels and bars, but barring the occasional sale of recreational drugs and drunken bar brawls nothing too shady went on over there.

Then there was the north side, which is where the more 'expensive' places were located. A few gated resorts, gentleman's clubs and high class bars. All very exclusive, but nothing a well-placed flash of the Hunter's License wouldn't get me into.

Lastly there was the south side. This was the part I was most interested in. It featured the same entertainment facilities as the other parts, and was near indistinguishable from the central tourist part. Walking through it with an observant eye, however, it quickly became apparent that something was different. Hidden between the tourist traps were small, rundown bars, and clubs that were more exclusive than even their north-side counterparts. These were accessible only through knowing the right people or being employed in the right businesses. Illegal businesses that is. This was where the criminal elements of the city hid.

It was this part of the city that I would be exploring more thoroughly tonight.

I had scouted out a small bar in the south end that seemed to be shady enough that it might hold something interesting, whilst at the same time not being so steeped in the underworld that it would refuse service to a stranger. From what I'd been able to dig up it was quite common for the place to have some tourists hanging around, owing to the fact that it was relatively close to the center.

I didn´t expect to find any interesting people there, but if I played my cards right I might be able to pick up some gossip, or, if I was very lucky, make contact with someone who could get me into the darker parts of the city. If I was particularly unlucky, well, then at least it would be good practice.

I spent another half an hour planning out possible escape routes and then I changed into the clothes I´d chosen for that night. I´d bought the clothes that afternoon, knowing that I needed something a little different from my usual ensemble if I wanted to fit in tonight. From the quick look in the mirror I´d gotten when fixing my hair I knew I had succeeded. Perhaps a little too well.

I ran my brush through my hair one last time and checked myself in the mirror. Satisfied that it wouldn't be getting any better, I grabbed my purse and left.

* * *

The walk to the bar I had chosen was one of the most awkward things I had experienced so far in my life.

The scarlet dress I was wearing was shorter than anything I had ever worn before and I had to resist the urge to keep pulling it down as I walked. It didn't help that my legs were bared, rather than legging-clad either. The décolleté of the dress was cut a lot deeper than any of the dresses I usually favored as well and it was making me feel a little self-conscious. I knew better than to show it though. At least my shoes were comfortable. I had opted to wear simple black ankle boots. I had considered heels but I felt I was lanky enough already without adding to that with massive heels. Not that I would let that bother me if I really wanted to wear some heels, but tonight I needed to look approachable.

From the looks I was getting from random passersby I had at least somewhat succeeded in that.

Luckily, I arrived at my destination before any of them could work up the courage to actually approach me though. Glancing up at the sign for 'the Rotten Sakura', which was decorated with a surprisingly well drawn picture of mushy grey petals I confirmed that this was the place. The bar didn't look particularly inviting, but then again I hadn't expected any different.

The bouncer, a sturdily built, heavily tattooed man gave me an appreciative glance as I walked past him, but didn't attempt to stop me. I gave him a brief, sultry smile in response. It couldn't hurt to play nice with the staff.

Upon entering I was immediately greeted by the low thrum of music. Seems this was more of a dance-type bar than just a drinking type. I halted in the doorway and took a moment to covertly inspect the room under the guise of fixing my hair.

The first thing I noticed were the people. Aside from the barman- a relatively young, blonde haired man- there was a gaggle of undoubtedly tourist girls sitting in a corner booth with surprisingly sparkly drinks, three rougher looking guys standing around a table near the bar, and a solitary male with dark hair who was actually seated at the bar. Most hadn't noticed my entrance yet, the sound of the door opening masked by the thrumming bass, but the barman and the dark-haired male had looked up. They'd dismissed me pretty quickly though and I inwardly smiled at my success.

Next thing I noticed was the actual layout of the bar. It had an open section near the middle which was clearly meant for dancing. The walls were lined with booths and in front of the bar and sticking out onto the dancefloor a bit were several tall tables meant for standing. I hadn't been able to find pictures of the inside online, but was glad to see the relatively open floorplan. It meant escaping would be easier if it became necessary.

I considered my options for a moment and then decided to take a seat at the bar. It was the most central part of the room and thus the most approachable. It would be suspicious if I just sidled up to the guy already sitting there though, and so I pulled out a stool a couple of meters away from him.

I put my purse on the stool next to me and turned to see the bartender already waiting on me. "Do you have peach cider?," I asked with an innocent smile.

He nodded and didn't even wait for me to actually request the drink in question before he had already turned to get my drink. From this close I could see the tattoos curling around his eye. Most likely some type of gang tag.

He returned with my drink and just as he put the coaster down one of the tourist girls called out to him. "Hey, you! Can we get another round over here?!"

Annoyance flashed through his eyes, and I didn't miss the worried glance he cast at the other occupants of the bar. "Coming," he called back roughly and then softer, aimed at me, "sorry miss."

"It's no problem," I said, trying to keep my voice charming and soft. "Go take care of them."

"Thank you." He nodded curtly and turned to start preparing drinks for the girls.

I took a sip of my drink and amused myself by watching as he mixed a truly ridiculous number of liquors and juices. When he went to deliver the drinks though I had to find my entertainment elsewhere and I decided this was a good moment to activate my Hatsu. Casting another covert glance around the bar to make sure no one was watching I directed my Nen to my eyes.

Immediately I focused on the man to my left. He seemed to have the most potential out of all occupants from what I'd seen so far. Unfortunately when my eyes landed on him his stats were quite meager. Nothing to scoff at, but definitely nowhere near the levels I had gotten accustomed to at the Hunter Exams. If I had to place him somewhere he was a little under Hanzo's levels, and with lower potential.

Disappointed I cast a quick glance at the barkeep and the girls to make sure he wasn't coming back yet. At the same time I took inventory of their stats. The girls, as I had expected were all civilians and almost laughable to look at. The barkeep, however, was a pleasant surprise. Still weaker than me by my estimates but nothing too shabby. I also detected the vaguest flicker of a number that might indicate Nen ability, although it was too vague to get a real look at.

Lastly, I checked the group of guys at the table. They weren't anything special either. What I estimated to be common thug levels. Probably gang enforcers then. Possibly from the same gang as the barkeep and sent to keep an eye out for troublemakers.

Just then I heard the clack of the small wooden gate at the edge of the bar and I hurried to deactivate my Hatsu. When I looked back up the bartender had returned and was cleaning up the mess he'd made while preparing the girls' drinks.

He caught me looking and tilted his head questioningly. "Something wrong, miss?" he asked, still a little weary, but he seemed to be warming up to me a little. He turned around briefly to reposition a bottle, before turning back and focusing his full attention on me.

"Oh, no, nothing," I said, secretly pleased with the opportunity to ask some questions. "Do you get people like them often?" I asked, tilting my head subtly to the gaggle of girls.

A frown appeared on the barkeep's brow and he shrugged. "Unfortunately."

I did my best to look sympathetic. "That must be tough."

He looked at me strangely and for a moment I wondered if I had been a little too obvious. "It's alright," he said eventually. "Shouldn't you be with your friends as well, miss?" His tone of voice made the question feel more like a suggestion than an actual inquiry and I felt a flash of annoyance. Maybe he was not that trusting after all.

I calmed myself by reminding myself that he probably still thought of me as some bothersome lost tourist. He wasn't necessarily trying to get rid of _me_. "I'll find them later," I responded calmly and took another sip of my peach cider. It really was good stuff they served here. I made a mental note of the brand for later.

The bartender hummed thoughtfully. "Did you lose them?" he asked, tone still a little too pushy for my tastes. "We have a phone here you can use. If you want." He looked a little reluctant to offer that, but he looked like he wanted me away from here even more.

"I did, but that's okay. I already sent a text myself." I pulled my phone from my purse to assure him. "Thanks for the offer, though, that's very kind of you." I flashed him a bright smile.

The barkeep looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded. "I still think you might be better off going somewhere else, miss," he said, making one last attempt to talk me out of staying. "This place isn't that popular as you might have noticed. You'd probably have more fun somewhere else."

I smiled coyly. "Thank you, but I actually quite like the quiet."

He hesitated, clearly debating whether he should say something else, but a moment later his shoulders sagged in defeat. "If you say so, miss."

"I do," I smiled another comforting smile and then gestured to my empty glass. "Now then, could I get a refill, please?"

The barkeep cast a final worried glance at the group of men before turning back to me and nodding. "Of course."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next half an hour or so passed by peacefully. I sipped on my drink and kept an eye on the rest of the bar but nothing special really happened. Every now and again someone else would enter the bar and either leave quickly-in the case of a lost tourist-, or stick around a little longer. A few times people had approached the group of men but they had always left quickly, reaffirming my belief that they were there on gang business. None of the new people had registered as anything special on my Hatsu and I was starting to grow frustrated.

Realistically I knew I could not expect to find anyone special right away, but I had always been terribly impatient and this sitting around thing just wasn't doing it for me. I was considering approaching the group of gang members to see if I could get some information out of them when the doors opened again.

Resigning myself to another false alarm, I nonetheless turned to watch the new arrival.

It was a young woman with soft blue hair cut in a bob that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She brushed a bang away from her face and my attention was immediately drawn to her bright green eyes. The seafoam dress she was wearing was almost scandalously low-cut, and while it was long there were high splits running up the sides of her thigh. She looked around confusedly, before wandering over to the bar.

I almost turned back around, disregarding her as another bumbling tourist when something about her caught my eye. I kept a wary eye on her as she approached the bar and sat down.

At first sight there was nothing that set her apart from a regular tourist. She giggled a lot while she ordered her drink- another fruity monstrosity that I couldn't pronounce the name of- and appeared almost ditzy because of it. She clearly had no regard for her surroundings or the tension in the air, nor did she seem to care that her bosom was almost spilling out of her dress, and the looks she was getting because of it.

And yet…

Something about the way she had walked spoke of a quiet confidence that stood in stark contrast to her carefree manner. It had seemed almost predatory in a way.

I didn't have the time to check her out with my Hatsu because almost immediately after receiving her drink did she make her way over to me.

"Hi!" she chirped and I had to resist the urge to cover my ears at the obnoxious sound. "Is this seat taken?" she gestured at the stool next to me and before I could respond she had already pulled it out and sat down.

"Thanks! I'm Hana. You can just call me Hana-chan! What's your name?" She turned to watch me expectantly.

I took a moment to recover from the rapid fire way in which she talked and hesitated, before deciding to use an alias. "I'm Kumiko, pleasure to meet you."

"Kumiko-chan! Such a pretty name! So what are you doing here all alone Kumiko-chan? Me? I got lost. This city is so _big_! I mean I heard this was a big city before, but I never expected it to be this big, you know?"

I stared in awe as she continued to ramble on. Didn't this girl need to breathe? My awe was quickly overcome by annoyance when it became apparent that no, this girl had no intention to quit rambling soon. And here I had hoped she might be someone special.

I cast a pleading gaze at the barkeep, but when he tried to interject Hana just dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "So anyways, I told Sakura-chan, and isn't that a pretty name as well? Sakura? She even has pink hair. Personally I think it might have been a little cruel from her parents though naming her after her hair color, but what do I know? So I told her, that guy just wasn't worth her time! She ended up agreeing with me of course and then I set her up with this really nice guy. He…"

I tuned back out again and was contemplating just leaving when suddenly I detected movement from the corner of my eye. I looked up, disregarding the insulted gasp from Hana, and saw the group of gang members making their way over to us.

Moments later they came to a halt in front of us and even Hana had quieted down now. The leader, a sleazy looking guy with overly gelled back hair put his hand on the bar behind Hana and leaned in. "So," he drawled. "What are you pretty girls talking about?" He smiled a smile that he probably thought looked charming, but really looked more like a leer.

Hana smiled a little hesitantly. "Well I was just telling Kumiko-chan here about my friend Sakura."

"Oh?" the man hummed absently then he turned to me. "Kumiko-chan, huh? You've been sitting alone for quite a while. Why don't we keep you guys some company?" He gestured to the other guys and they boxed us in further. One of them a flaxen blonde came to sit on the stool to my right, while the other one kept standing in the middle but took a step closer.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" Lead-creep asked, addressing Hana and twirling a lock of her blue hair around his finger.

"H-Hana," she said. She was starting to look uncomfortable now. I scoffed internally. Looks like the ditz had _some_ self-preservation instincts after all.

"Hana-chan," he repeated the name and pretended to think something over. "I like it." He leaned further into her space and his grin turned positively shark-like. "I think I like you too," he whispered conspiratorially into her ear, but loud enough that I could hear him as well. Around us the remaining thugs chuckled.

Hana eeped and turned her head away, but the lead thug caught her chin in his hand.

"Now, now, don't do that. We can have some fun, right guys?" He turned to his men at that and they all laughed.

I chanced a glance at the bartender, but he was studiously looking away from us, his full attention seemingly centered on the glass he was polishing. I knew he was listening though.

My attention was pulled back when I heard the lead thug resume speaking to Hana. "Now, how about you give me a kiss?" he asked, and moved to close the gap between himself and the struggling girl. He was going deliberately slow, clearly relishing in the fear in her eyes.

At that moment I decided I had had enough and before I knew it I was on my feet and had torn his hand from her chin. I slammed it into the counter harshly, accidentally using a bit of Nen to power the impact, and a scream tore from the thug's throat as I felt bones breaking underneath my hand.

Hana was watching me with big eyes. A hand covered her mouth in shock and she was trembling.

Suddenly the music cut out and I could feel everyone staring at us as the thug's cursing and sobbing became audible to the rest of the patrons. I could see the bartender making his way over to the tourist girls and ushering them out of the bar from the corner of my eye, but my gaze did not leave the struggling man in front of me.

I was painfully aware of the men flanking me and before they could really gain their bearings I kicked the one next to me in the crotch, making him double over. The other guy tried to react, going for the defenseless Hana, but he was too slow and I incapacitated him before he could do more than reach for her.

All thugs dealt with for the moment I looked around to see if any other patrons felt like joining the party. The only one who remained was the black haired man who had been there from the beginning, and the studiously avoided my eyes when they fell on him.

The bartender held up his hands, palm up in a show of surrender. "I'm neutral," he hurriedly said. "Can't interfere in anything that goes on here. Them's the rules." His tone was almost apologetic and I understood that he was trying to explain why he hadn't interfered earlier, just as much as he was trying to make clear he was no threat now.

Satisfied, I turned back to the sobbing thug and considered what to do with him now. I was more than a little annoyed, with myself as well as this guy. I had completely blown my cover and has successfully ruined my chances of getting any useful information tonight. Heck, I might have to lay low for several days, perhaps more, before his gang forgot about the incident.

I considered killing him to keep the information from spreading, but then I'd have to kill everyone present and that was not practical. Not to mention incredibly cruel to those innocent people here. It would be petty.

I stamped down on my annoyance and turned a glare on the sobbing gangster. Apparently I had tightened my grip while thinking things over as I could feel his broken bones grinding together in my hold.

"I do not appreciate anyone treating a woman like that. Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't reply and I gave his hand a little squeeze to get his attention. "Do I make myself clear?" I did my best to sound threatening, but internally I was feeling incredibly awkward. I really wasn't used to this whole appearing threatening thing. I usually tried to do the exact opposite.

The thug whimpered miserably, but nodded.

I was broken from my thoughts on what to do next by loud peals of laughter coming from the seat to my left. Startled I turned only to see Hana wiping tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes.

"That was great!" she exclaimed between giggles. "Oh I'm so happy I waited this one out."

"Wha?" I asked brokenly. I was too confused to articulate my question properly.

The girl took one look at my face and broke down once more.

I frowned, quickly starting to feel annoyed again, and crossed my arms impatiently once more. I did not like being made a fool of.

"Oh don't look so mad," Hana drawled once she saw my glare and recovered herself a little. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation."

I quirked an eyebrow to show how convincing I thought that exactly. "I can see that," I drawled back. I let go of the thug's hand, who sobbed gratefully, and I reclined against the counter opposite the odd girl.

"No really," she insisted, waving her hand in front of her face insistently. "Things are usually dreadfully dull around here. I appreciate you alleviating my boredom."

I let my disbelief show on my face. Who did this girl think she was, treating me like some type of entertainment? Did she really think I would care about her 'appreciating' me? I shook my head, feeling my earlier annoyance return with a vengeance. Now that I was looking closely I could see that her entire posture had changed. Gone was the bubbly lost tourist, and in her place reclined a calm, confident woman. It set my hackles on end.

Not even bothering with subtlety I flooded my eyes with Nen and took in the girl in front of me anew. Her numbers even from such a brief, cursory glance were a lot higher than anyone else's I had seen that night. Around Hanzo's level even, with the addition of a smokey grey number for Nen. The number wasn't stable at all, however, continually changing. There was no way that this girl should have ever been scared of those thugs.

"Why the act earlier?" I asked brusquely, forcing myself to keep my attention on the conversation and not the floating numbers. I didn't know what game she was playing, but I wasn't having it.

She looked at me curiously, probably having detected my use of Nen, but at my question she waved a hand dismissively. "Work," she said as if that should explain everything. To her it probably did. My irritation spiked. She noticed and sighed. "I'm tracking some gangmembers. Needed a cover."

"Anyways," she leaned forward suddenly as if she were already bored with the current topic of conversation. "My name is Tomo. Nice to meet you." She extended a perfectly manicured hand to me in greeting.

I eyed the hand warily. "Tomo? I thought it was Hana?" I asked, a little spitefully. I had lied about my own name as well, but she didn't know that.

Tomo scoffed. "As if you're one to judge, _Kumiko_ ". She spoke my fake-name with clear derision and I couldn't help but be surprised.

She obviously noticed because she laughed again. "You really need to practice on your poker face, honey. You hesitated too long when you introduced yourself. It's an easy tell. Not many people that need to think about their own name, yknow?" She winked.

I gritted my teeth together, but after a moment of thinking I relented. "Sachi," I said and grasped her hand. No matter how much this girl pissed me off there was just something about her that that made me want to stick around. For now at least. Infuriating as she was, she didn't bore me. Not yet.

"Ah that fits much better," Tomo said happily. "And it's your real name too, how wonderful." She gave my hand a surprisingly firm shake before letting go.

"Now then, we need to celebrate!" Tomo looked around, before spotting the bartender who had been hovering anxiously behind the bar a little ways away from us. She snapped her fingers to get his attention and called out, "Bartender, drinks! And make mine a Gin&Tonic instead of that sugary crap would you?"

Tomo turned back to me and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. There were too many teeth in it for one, and her green eyes were much too cold. It still felt a whole lot more genuine than any other smile I had seen from her that night.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she drawled easily, slinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

The sudden movement caused me to almost tip off of my barstool and I glared at her.

I couldn't help but doubt her confident statement…

but I did not correct her.

* * *

 **AN/:** And that's a wrap for now! Ah there was so much more I wanted to cover in this, but this felt like a good part to cut it. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this even through my impromptu Hiatus. You have no idea how appreciated you all are!

For those who might be worried no there won't be a whole boatload of OCs incoming I just felt it was appropriate for Sachi to have some non-cannon 'friends' of her own and to show a little more of her solo. For those of you who disagree, don't worry, Heaven's Arena is coming soon! Possibly next chapter already.

Because things haven't calmed down completely yet I won't make grand promises of resuming my previous update schedule for now, but I will most likely update again before summer's end.

As always I'm open to suggestions, concrit or just plain old randomness. Let me know what you think~

xXxMai1564


End file.
